Tortura
by MistressDarkness
Summary: Kenzi is kidnapped. Bo must rescue her before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

author's note: I noticed a lack of Kenzi/Bo friendship action stories, so I decided to fill the void.

Chapter 1

Kenzi grabbed another beer bottle from the fridge before plopping down on the couch. She sighed, flicking through the few channels on the television they had. "Bor-ing." Bo had specifically told her this time to stay home since the succubus was meeting with a Dark Fae known for torturing humans to death. Kenzi knew it was for her own protection, but even meeting with that sicko had to be better than watching the pre-school shows that normally aired this time of day. She couldn't guarantee the tv would be in one piece by the time her roommate got home if she saw a teletubie run across the screen.

A pounding on the door broke her out of her reverie. She jumped up, eager to have something more exciting to deal with. She cracked open the door, "Yes?"

She heard a male voice respond, "Is Bo here?"

"Sorry dude, she's not-" Before she had a chance to say more, the guy slammed the door open the rest of the way. Kenzi jumped back to avoid being hit by it.

"So I do have the right address then," he grinned, showing his numerous fangs. The girl took a step back every time the fae took a leering step towards her. "You must be her human then." Kenzi felt her back hit the wall behind her. Her hands scoured the empty space in the broken wall behind her, trying to find an object. Her eyes never left his in order to keep his focus away from what she was doing. His hot breath came down on her face as he towered over her. "Imagine that, Bo leaving her pet unattended." The back of his hand ran down her face, "and such a pretty pet at that." He smiled at the involuntary chill his touch elicited from her, the control he had over her already.

The man's hand slowly moved down to her neck, before engulfing it completely. She squeezed her eyes shut tight against the pain. He clenched harder, enjoying her suffering. At that moment, her hand found the hilt of her sword. Her eyes popped open, locking onto her target. She pulled her arm back, stabbing him in the abdomen. His eyes bulged, his hands instinctively releasing the girl. Kenzi stumbled away off to the side, one hand gently massaging her throat as she gasped for air. "What is it with fae and the choking thing?" she mumbled to herself.

The fae grabbed onto the hilt, slowly pulling the sword back out. He let out an unearthly scream in the process. "Little girls," he panted, "shouldn't play with sharp objects." He drew the red-stained sword up, pointing the tip towards Kenzi.

Her eyes grew wide, "oh shit!" There was no way this man should even be able to stand with that kind of injury let alone attack her! Sometimes she really hated fae and their special abilities. It left her with a crappy disadvantage. He swung violently at her, forcing her to fall backwards over the couch. Her head slammed hard into the coffee table on her way down. That would definitely leave a mark. Looking back at the table, she saw her abandoned beer bottle. She grabbed it, smashing the glass into the side of the wood. She stood back up, brandishing the jagged edges of the bottle she held tightly in one hand. "Okay that's it fae freak! What the hell do you want?"

His eyes ran up and down her body, "Why, you of course."

Kenzi faltered at his answer, "Me?" Fae were usually after Bo, not her! "What did I ever do to you buddy?"

"It's not what you did to me," he growled, "it's what that traitor unaligned succubus did! And now she'll pay for her crimes against her own kind. Choosing to protect filthy humans over Fae," he spat on the floor, "it's disgusting." At that moment, Kenzi thought his spitting on her floor was more disgusting. "And you!" She straightened up when he swung the sword in her direction again. "You're her favourite! Her special. little. pet. It's time to teach your owner what happens when she messes with the natural order of things!" He threw the sword to the ground, charging at Kenzi. Before she could even blink, she was being thrown against the wall. Wood planks splintered under the force.

The young girl groaned, trying desperately to get back up. "Humans," she moaned, "aren't the problem. It's assholes like you that make what Bo does necessary." She could almost hear Bo in her head telling her to just shut up before she provoked her own death, but it just wasn't in her nature.

A feral growl echoed through the house. Once again, the man was on top of her. He wrenched the broken beer bottle out of her hand. Bending down to her ear, he whispered, "scream for me." The sharp edges easily pierced Kenzi's skin. The Fae rammed the bottle as far as it would go into her shoulder. She bit her tongue to keep from yelling out. An evil grin spread across his face before twisting the bottle. Unable to contain it any longer, Kenzi screamed at the searing pain ripping up and down her arm. It felt like her limb was on fire. She could feel the glass tearing through her muscle. The man relished in her screams. The last thing Kenzi saw before the darkness consumed her was the glint of excitement in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you are all liking this so far :) Please review, it gives me motivation to update sooner *hint hint* Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Bo turned the corner, ready to grab the doorknob only to find the door was already opened. She instantly had her guard up. She slid her bag to the ground while her other hand instinctively went to the handle of her dagger beneath her jacket. "Kenz?" she called out cautiously. Once she moved out of the walkway, she could see all the damage that was done to her home. "What the hell?" Pillows were strewn all over the floor from the couch, the coffee table was at an odd angle, wood pieces and broken glass littered certain areas. "Kenzi?" She called again, concern lacing her voice. That's when her eyes landed on the pool of blood near the back wall. "Oh God," she whispered. "Kenzi!" she yelled, racing around the house trying to find her best friend. "Where are you? Kenzi!" Desperation took over. With that much blood, Kenzi could easily be bleeding to death this moment. "Please answer me!" There was no sign of the petite girl anywhere. Her hands shook as she quickly dialed a familiar number. "Dyson! You've got to help me!"

"Bo what's wrong?" Dyson walked into an office for privacy. He could easily hear the panic in her voice.

"There's a lot of blood and she's gone Dyson! They took her! Kenzi's gone!" Bo's voice broke at admitting what had happened. Somehow saying it made it all the more real.

Dyson stiffened at the news. He refused to admit it to anyone, but he had a soft spot for the human girl. He grabbed his coat as he quickly answered, "I'm on my way."

Bo hung up the phone before placing her hand on the back of the couch to steady her. "I'm so sorry Kenzi," she whispered. She should never have left her best friend home alone, unprotected. She knew she had pissed off plenty of fae. Obviously it was dangerous for Kenzi to be by herself. And now not only was she alone, but injured as well. Footsteps pounded softly on the floor. Bo spun around, brandishing her dagger.

Dyson took a step back, "Whoa, it's just us Bo." Hale came to stand beside him.

Bo dropped the dagger onto the floor. "I'm sorry. I just…" Dyson quickly swept her up into a hug.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here now. You know I won't rest until we find her." He felt her nod against his chest. He pulled back to look into her glossy eyes. She looked like she was about to break down into tears at any second. "Take a deep breath, and tell me what happened."

"That's just the thing! I wasn't even here when it happened." She locked her eyes onto his, "I wasn't here for her."

"Hey this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is Dyson! God, this all my fault. I'm constantly putting her in danger! And not just on jobs. I'm a danger to her just by being friends with her. Fae know she's mine. I should have just left her in that elevator after I saved her. She would be so much better off without me-"

"Bo stop!" Dyson demanded. "Listen to me carefully, none of this is your fault. Kenzi knows the risks she takes by being your friend and you know in your heart she wouldn't have it any other way. She would never leave you." Bo stared into his eyes, searching for the truth. "And plus," he added, "you know how stubborn Kenzi is. If you had left her in that elevator I'm sure she would have somehow found you again and you two would be together anyways." A small smile crossed Bo's lips. "There, that's what I like to see," he smiled back.

"I know, you're right," Bo admitted. She knew Kenzi would never abandon her, no matter what. That's why she had to handcuff Kenzi to keep her away from the fight with her mom. Still, it didn't make her feel much better knowing that she was the reason Kenzi was constantly in danger.

Hale finally spoke up, "Okay so when you got back, the place was just like this?"

Bo nodded, "I haven't touched anything. The blood is over there," she pointed.

Dyson walked over to it, bending down low to take a whiff. His eyes turned yellow for a moment. Bo followed him, a hand resting on his back. He sighed in relief. "It's not hers Bo."

He turned around in time to see a huge smile cross her face. "Oh thank god!"

"She must have wounded her attacker. And from the looks of it, she did a pretty good job of protecting herself." Dyson felt a sense of pride.

Hale smiled, "That's my girl." He picked up a bloodied sword, "Whoa, and I think I found her weapon of choice."

"Can you tell whose blood it is then?" Bo wondered.

"It's hard to make out." Dyson took another sniff. His whole body tensed. "Damn it," he growled.

"What? You know who it is?" Bo asked anxiously.

"Yeah and you're not going to like the answer. It's a fae called a Tortura, otherwise known as Torture. Normally they feed off of people who are suffering, whether it be mentally or physically, but in this case…" Dyson trailed off, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news.

"Kenzi isn't a tortured soul, so in order to feed off of her, it needs to torture her," Hale finished as realisation hit him. "Man! And obviously it already started on the lil' momma with this mess in here. She put up quite a struggle."

Bo looked between the two of them, "We need to get her out of there, _now._"

"We will, we will. But first we need to find out who took her and where. Have you ever dealt with a Tortura before? Maybe pissed one off during a job?" Dyson asked.

Bo leaned against the back of the couch, deep in thought for a moment. "Wait, I have! Today actually. He didn't identify himself by that name, but it sounds just like his M.O. That's why I didn't want to take Kenzi with me. I heard he was dangerous to humans so I thought it would be safer for her to sit this one out." She added, "lot of good that did."

"So what happened? Did you take the job?" Hale inquired.

"No! It was a waste of time. When I went for the meeting, he told me that the job was already being taken care of…Oh god! Kenzi was the job! She was the one being 'taken care of.' How could I have been so stupid! It was all a distraction so his buddy could get to Kenzi without me being around. Damn it damn it damn it!" Bo yelled, slamming her fist into the nearby wall. There were so many holes in the walls already, what was one more?

"You didn't know! No one could have known that was going to happen," Dyson tried to calm her down.

"Dyson, I'm her best friend. Before I met her, she was living on the streets and stealing to survive. I'm the only family she has. I let her down. But I refuse to let it happen again. How can we find these Torturas?"

"Um, guys?" Hale tried to get their attention. "I know that wasn't Kenzi's blood over there, but I think this might be." He frowned, looking at a gaping hole in the wall.

The others hurried over. Dyson's eyes flickered yellow before returning to normal. "Unfortunately, this time it is Kenzi's. Between her scent being all over this place and the large pool of blood, I missed the smell of it." The three examined the empty space. Broken planks marked the spot where Kenzi must have fallen. Correction, where she was forced down; she did not weigh enough to do that kind of damage on her own.

Bo ran her hand along the blood-stained wood. "Ow," she gasped, withdrawing her hand. Gently, she brushed underneath the plank again to find what had pricked her. She pulled out a smashed beer bottle covered in red. "Kenzi…" she whispered. She looked up to Dyson. He bowed his head, confirming it was indeed hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thank you for all of your reviews. They are greatly appreciated. The chapter after this one is going to be long (I can't find a way to split it into two without ruining the flow) so it may take me a little longer to update. But don't worry, it still won't take me longer than a week. I've become too obsessed with this show ;) As always, enjoy & please read and review!

Chapter 3

Kenzi groggily opened her eyes. Her head throbbed. "Jesus," she moaned, "How much did I have to drink last night?" She tried to bring her hand up to her head, but something was preventing it. She looked down, immediately becoming alarmed at finding chains attached to her wrists and ankles. "What the hell…?" she wondered. As the haze in her mind cleared, flashes of what had happened in the past 24 hours came rushing back to her. Footsteps grew closer. Kenzi made her body go limp as if she were still unconscious.

"Quit it girl, I know you are awake." Kenzi gave no response. "I said enough!" The fae slapped her across the face. Kenzi's head whipped to the side, her eyes staring daggers into the man's soul. If only looks could kill. Although in this world, there probably was some type of fae that could kill just by staring at someone.

She shifted her gaze to the other figure in the room, a blonde about the same height as his brunette counterpart. "Oh great, you hit me so hard now I'm seeing double."

"Ah yes, where are my manners?" he mused. "I'm Jason and this is Michael."

Michael stepped forward, "And we already know who you are my pet."

"I _am not_ your pet!" Kenzi hissed through gritted teeth.

"Really?" the blonde smiled, "cause that collar around your neck gives me the impression that you are."

Kenzi noticed for the first time the cool metal of the collar pressed against her skin. "Oh this is a whole new level of douchery, even for you two. Just wait until Bo gets here. I can't wait to see her whip your sorry asses."

"I hate to break it to you darling, but Bo isn't coming for you," Jason ran a finger down her cheek. He quickly retracted when she tried to bite it off. "Feisty. No worries, we'll fix that soon enough." He grabbed her hair, jerking her head forward until the collar was cutting off her air supply. "Bo has enough to worry about without some silly little human always getting herself into trouble. She has better things to do than babysitt your worthless ass." He shoved her away. Kenzi stumbled, leaning on the wall she was chained to for support. Both of the men exited the room without another word.

Kenzi's legs felt like giving out, but the short chains would not allow her to so much as sit down. She rolled her head back against the cool cement behind her. "Bo…" she whispered.

... ... ... ... ...

Bo stormed into the Morrigan's office, a piece of her conversation with Dyson earlier replaying in her head.

"_Light Fae Tortura living in our vicinity do not harm humans just to feed off of them, but I do know of some Dark Fae Tortura that do."_

The Morrigan glanced up from her chair nonchalantly, "Bo, what a pleasant surprise! Please, come in."

"Skip the pleasantries! Two of your Dark Fae Tortura broke into my home and took Kenzi. Where are they?" Bo demanded.

"Tortura? How should I know? I don't control every move every Dark Fae makes. Especially when it comes to humans. Fae gotta feed you know."

Bo leaned over the Morrigan's desk, getting right in her face. "This is not just some random human they decided to feed off of, this was a planned attack."

The Morrigan sighed, clearly unimpressed. "So they took your human, big deal. Go and get another pet! They die so easily anyways, and their lifespan is so short. There's plenty more where she came from."

Bo gritted her teeth, "Her name is Kenzi and she is no one's pet! That _human_ means more to me than any of your kind ever will. I will find her, and if she's been killed by your fae, then it will be you I come after once I'm done dismembering the Torturas' bodies."

... ... ... ... ...

Bo walked down the stairs into the basement of the Dal. Dyson and Trick looked up from their ancients texts when they heard her enter. "Any luck?" Dyson asked.

"Right, cause the Morrigan is always so helpful. Did you guys find anything?" Bo sat down in a chair around the table.

"Not much," Trick answered. "Although we did learn the Tortura are able to withstand massive injuries to their bodies without dying. They use the pain they feed off of to heal themselves, similar to how you heal. I'm still looking for a way to kill them."

"Well that explains the pool of blood in my home and no dead body," she responded offhandedly.

Dyson put his book aside. "Bo, what did the Tortura you met with look like? Did he give his name?"

"Um, he gave his name as Mitch, though I doubt he would have entrusted me with his real name. He had short blonde hair and was about your height. He didn't have a foreign accent or anything so I assume he's local."

"That's still not much to go on," he sighed. His phone began to ring. "Lauren?" he answered. "Yes….okay." He grabbed a piece of scrap paper from the table, quickly jotting down some information. "Thanks…You know I'll look after her….Bye." He shut his phone, slipping it back into his pocket. He turned towards the others. "Lauren was able to run a DNA test on the blood sample we gave her from Kenzi's attacker. His name is Jason Letsano. I'm going to head back to the precinct to look up this guy's information and address."

"What should I do?" Bo asked eagerly. She needed to do something to help.

"Go home and get some rest," he put his hand up to silence her protests. "There's nothing more you can do right now. You are going to need all the strength you can get to fight these Tortura."

"But Dyson-"

"Look, I know you want to go out and look for her. So do I. But so far we have no other leads. Plus, you being tired and hungry is not going to help Kenzi."

Bo finally relented at Dyson's logic, "Fine, but call me as soon as you get the information you need okay?"

"Of course," he assured her.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I've been working on college applications for the teaching credential program. Anyways, I hope this chapter came out well; I lost track of how many times I edited it. Enjoy and please review! Reviews make me very happy :)

Chapter 4

Bo paced around her home, waiting for Dyson's call. She couldn't sleep even if she wanted to. She had taken his advice about feeding though. The more chi she gathered the better. She walked back to her weapons bag, checking its contents for the third time to make sure she had everything she needed. "Come on Dyson," she grunted impatiently. As if on command, her phone rang. "Finally!" She went to press the answer button only to realise it wasn't a phone call but a message. When she accepted it, a download bar popped up.

"Bo?" she heard Dyson's voice call from the doorway.

Distractedly she answered, "Yeah, come in."

He walked up beside her. Bo's eyes never left the phone. "What's that?" he asked, curious to see what had her full attention. Once the bar reached 100%, a video appeared on the screen. The image was pitch black until a light turned on.

"Kenzi!" Bo yelled at her phone, her grip tightening on the device. The young girl was chained to a wall, her body limp. The only thing holding her up was her bindings. A black eye was visible beneath the human's bangs. Her clothing was torn in certain areas. Blood slowly oozed from her shoulder.

A man came into the picture. "Wake up," he demanded, kicking his hostage in the shin with his boot. Kenzi jumped, eyes darting back and forth before coming into focus. He smiled, "Thought you'd just take a little nap did ya? Well let me tell you something _human_, you don't do anything unless you're told!" He punched her hard in the stomach.

Kenzi grunted, bending over as far as the chains would allow. She gradually lifted her head up. She spoke slowly, still catching her breath, "For the last time, you don't own me." Kenzi spit in the guy's face.

"Oh God Kenz," Bo whispered to the video, knowing Kenzi was going to get punished for that. "Don't give them a reason to hurt you."

The guy took a rag out of his pocket, wiping his face off before chucking it to the side. In a flash, he had Kenzi by her jaw, forcing her to look right at him. She didn't back down. "You worthless piece of shit!" He squeezed harder, tilting his head to the side. "Living with that succubus has deluded your mind. You really believe you are equals with fae? You are nothing but food for us, only to be used when convenient. Then you get tossed aside again like you have been your whole life." Kenzi's eyes looked away. He leaned in close to her face, "Ah, hit a nerve did I? Not even your own family wanted you around, so why would a succubus?"

"Shut up," she hissed through gritted teeth.

"So tell me then, how many times have you been left behind?" He continued to play on her insecurities. "If she cared so much about you, why did she leave you home alone and unprotected? You were such easy prey. She had to have known you were in danger by being with her, but obviously that didn't matter much to her did it? You're just entertainment to her. She used you, not caring if you lived or died."

"No…you're lying!" Kenzi's grey-blue eyes began to water. She struggled to get out his grasp. The intensity of his gaze was getting the better of her.

"Don't listen to him!" Bo shouted at the phone, as if Kenzi could hear her. Dyson's growl rumbled behind her.

"Who are you trying to convince girl, me or yourself? Face it, Bo isn't coming for you. She's glad to be rid of you."

"You don't know what you are talking about. Bo would never abandon me."

"Just like you thought your family would never abandon you? Your mother never lifted a finger to help you when your step-father would lock you away. She sat there, as you wept by yourself, never knowing when or if you would be released. They never bothered to find you when you ran away to live on the streets. And it's the same now. Everyone you ever thought loved you has betrayed you." He shoved her away.

"You asshole!" Kenzi screamed at him, twisting in her chains to try to get at him. "How dare you talk about that," she seethed. Bo had never seen Kenzi's eyes so cold before; it scared her.

Jason lifted up his hand towards Kenzi. She immediately began screaming from the searing pain racing up and down her body. All of her nerves felt like they were on fire. Her fists clenched, creating small crescent shaped cuts in her palms from her finger nails. She thrashed against the chains, trying desperately to escape from the pain. Silent tears ran down her face.

"KENZI!" Bo screamed at her phone, feeling more powerless than she had ever felt in her life. Her best friend was suffering and there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop it. Dyson's growling intensified, becoming more feral. She faintly registered hearing a cracking sound; whatever Dyson was just holding was nothing more than shattered pieces now.

Michael stood in the background, his eyes closed as he fed off Kenzi's pain. Jason finally brought his arm back down to his side. Kenzi collapsed against her bindings, hanging limp. Her dark hair covered her face. The only sign of her still being conscious was her heavy breathing. Jason leaned in close to her ear but spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, "Sweetheart, I can do whatever the fuck I want and there's nothing a weak human such as yourself can do about it. You think you are so strong, but under that façade there is nothing but a terrified little child who just wants to be loved. Tell me, if your own family didn't want you, what makes you think anyone else would?" Both men exited the room, the door slamming shut behind them with finality.

Kenzi slowly brought herself back up on her own two feet, wincing as she did so. Without warning, she began pulling on her chains as hard as she could, grunting with the effort. The cuffs cut into her wrists, causing little red rivulets to run across the metal. She barely had any strength left, but she had to get out of there. She didn't know if she could take another torture session like that. She whimpered as the pain from her shoulder injury reignited, falling backwards against the wall. Tears streamed down her face. Try as she might, she couldn't stop the despair she felt growing inside of her. "Bo," she whispered, "you are coming for me, aren't you?" she couldn't help but wonder.

Kenzi's small sobs and her shaking form were the last things Bo saw before the video abruptly cut off. "No no no," Bo shook her phone, willing it to show her more. She hated seeing Kenzi hurt, but at least she could see that her best friend was still alive. "Of course I'm coming for you!" She turned to face Dyson, "She doesn't think I'll save her." She was met with golden eyes, fangs bared. "Dyson?" He wasn't even looking at her, instead focusing on the spot where she had been holding her phone.

Dyson wasn't paying any attention to Bo. He was struggling to keep his wolf under control. The video had ignited his primal instinct to protect his own. Without realizing it, Kenzi and the others had become part of his pack. At first, Kenzi was just the spitfire human girl that tagged along with Bo. He put up with her when he noticed how much Bo cared for her. This was no ordinary claimed human in the fae world. Bo loved her like a friend, not a pet. That's when he began to notice how much Kenzi cared for Bo in return. The two were more like sisters than anything. He watched as a weak human constantly put herself in danger. She stayed by Bo's side, even knowing that any day could be her last. She could have left at any time, but she refused. Dyson saw past the girl's attitude; he saw her loyalty and undying devotion to her friends. She always had Bo's back, no matter the costs. Kenzi was the first human Dyson truly respected. She deserved more than he gave her credit for. He first noticed how much he cared for her when she became deathly ill from eating poisoned 'foot soup.' He told himself he was only concerned because he knew how much her death would affect Bo, but in all honesty, he was afraid of losing Kenzi. The girl has grown on him, wedging her way into his closely protected heart. He hated seeing how sick and fragile she looked; she always acted so tough, like nothing could hurt her. And now she was being tortured both mentally and physically. He wanted to shift and tear her captors' throats out, ripping their bodies apart piece by piece. No one touched any member of his pack and got away with it. He felt the need to protect Kenzi even stronger than he did with the others due to her lack of ability to protect herself against fae. She was, in a sense, completely defenseless. He vaguely felt someone shaking him, "Dyson!" His eyes turned back into their normal blue, his fangs retracting back into his gums. He glanced down at Bo, her hands resting on his shoulders.

He took a deep breath, "Bo."

She smiled slightly, "That's better. What happened?"

"I'm sorry. I lost control for a moment. After seeing what those assholes were doing-" he gritted his teeth. He ran his hand through his hair.

"I know," her brown orbs watered, "trust me, I know." They were both silent for a moment, trying to digest what was happening. "I don't understand…" she mumbled. She started again, speaking more clearly, "I don't understand how they know so much about Kenzi's past.. She never mentions it. I only know a small portion of it, and even when she told me, you could tell it hurt her just to talk about it."

Dyson had known nothing of her past until now. He had no idea the always happy human had such a troubled childhood. She did a damn good job of hiding it from everyone. "So all of that was true then?"

Bo nodded, "She told me about her stepfather, and only once mentioned her mom to me. But from her reaction to it, I'm positive what he said was true." She recalled Kenzi's eyes turning cold, so much loathing in their depths. She wondered how much Kenzi wasn't telling her. Then again, it's not like either of them discussed their pasts much. They both lived in the present, taking it one day at a time.

"Seeing into a person's past must be one of their abilities. I've heard of Tortura using their victims' personal experiences against them. Tortura are known for driving people into insanity. The majority of patients in mental institutions are the results of these fae feeding on humans." He paused, seeing Bo's worried expression. "We won't let that happen to Kenzi, I promise."

Bo sighed, sinking down onto one of the barstools in the kitchen. She put her head in her hands, "God, did you see what they were doing to her? She's only human Dyson! She can't put up with that kind of torture much longer!" She lifted her head up. "They kept telling her I wouldn't save her," sadness overcame her features, "and she started to believe them. How could she think I would just leave her with those bastards?"

"Come here," he pulled her into a hug. "Kenzi knows you would never give up on her. She's hurt, alone and confused. She's not in her right mind and the Tortura are using that to their advantage. This is what they do Bo, they destroy people." He remained calm on the outside for Bo, but on the inside he was pissed beyond belief. How dare someone try to mess with Kenzi's mind. They were trying to break Bo and Kenzi's bond. If they succeeded in making Kenzi believe her best friend used her, Kenzi would never trust any of the fae again, including himself. As much as that thought bothered him, the thought of what the Ash and the Morrigan would do to her if she left the fae scared him even more. There was no way the dark and light leaders would allow an unclaimed human who knew so much information about the fae to live. That is if the Tortura didn't kill her first. He inwardly shuddered.

Bo sighed, she didn't have time to be upset. She needed to be strong for Kenzi. Pulling back from the shifter, she asked, "Did you get the address?"

Dyson looked down at her, remembering why he came here in the first place. "Yeah. I figured I would swing by here to pick you up and head over there." She nodded. "Can I see your phone?"

"Sure," Bo handed it to him.

He retrieved the video again, forwarding it to Hale with an attached message. "I'm having Hale trace the phone number this message came from. It shouldn't take him too long to figure out where these guys are hiding."

"Right, and in the meantime we'll check out this Jason's house. Let's go," she grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: So sorry for the long wait. The graduate application deadline and my CSET exam dates are both fast approaching, so I've been a bit busy. Also, I have chronic headaches, so even in my downtime it's difficult to write. I'm not going to abandon this fic, I'm determined to finish it. We're getting close to the fight now, only a couple chapters away. I'm excited to write it. I also wrote a one-shot recently called Trapped. It's a fic dealing with Kenzi's past and Bo and Kenzi's friendship. Please check it out. It only has 2 reviews right now, 2 very lovely reviews that I greatly appreciate, but it would be nice to have a few more. Reviews make me very happy & keep me motivated, knowing that you all appreciate me taking the time to write my stories. I'm currently trying to get my muse to shush for a bit, it has a lot of different fic ideas but I want to focus on this story first. The season 2 finale in particular gave me a lot of ideas. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please leave a review! :)

Chapter 5

Dyson kicked in the front door of Jason's house. It wasn't absolutely necessary, but it did help relieve some of his pent up anger. Bo brushed past him. The place was immaculate. It was almost too perfect, as if no one really lived here. It reminded Bo of one of those model homes realtors use. "Did this guy even use this place?"

Dyson's eyes shifted from blue to yellow, sniffing the air. "Yeah, his scent is all over. It's coming strongest from down the hallway," he pointed. "His bedroom must be back there." Bo followed his direction while Dyson stayed behind to search the living room and dining area for any clues.

Bo threw open drawers, scattering the contents within them. She tossed clothing out of the dresser and the closet, moved the furniture, knocked items off the shelves, threw the blankets off the bed, and flipped the mattress. She ran a hand through her hair, frustrated at not finding anything here. She quickly moved on to the room next door. A computer sat on a cherry oak desk. She rummaged through the papers she found sitting there. It was nothing but a pile of old bills. She surveyed the room. Something was off about the space, but she couldn't quite place it. Finally, she noticed what it was: a large tapestry hanging on the wall to her left. For a house that was so perfectly designed, she frowned at the odd colour scheme the tapestry brought to the room. She looked closer at the pattern, surprised to find horrific battles depicted in the textile. The gruesome murders definitely did not go with the peaceful décor. She grabbed the offensive tapestry with both hands, yanking it down. She took a step back, amazed at the large collage that was hidden behind it. Newspaper articles and files were meticulously clipped and sorted. The first one was about the murder of Sean Cabinov. Bo bit her lip, her thoughts immediately going to Kenzi and that horrible night. She ran her fingers gently over the picture of Sean. It broke her heart to see her best friend cry. She had held the girl all night, comforting her the best she could. Her eyes moved on to the next one. It was Siegfried's autopsy report. Her eyes roamed over every piece of paper that littered the wall: she saw a picture of the morag she had killed, an article about an explosion in an abandoned building where three bodies were found, another article about the death of a cook at a respectable country club, a journal entry about the disappearance of Baba Yaga's dimension, a news story about Raynard's recapture. "Oh my god," she whispered. She skimmed each clipping. Sean Cabinov, Siegfried, the morag, the furies, Baba Yaga, the land wight, the lich, the hsein, the dijiene, Raynard, the goblin, the dullahans, and the kappa; it was obvious what the connection to all of these articles was. Each of these fae had met their untimely end because of Bo. Without her involvement, each one of them would still be alive. The only exception was Sean, but Bo highly doubted the Torturas cared about that minor detail. She was involved in it, and that's all that mattered.

"Geeze Bo," Dyson said, coming into the office behind her. "It looks like a tornado hit his bedroom. Was that really necessary?"

She shrugged, replying offhandedly, "was kicking in the front door really necessary?"

He relented, "good point." They were both working off their frustrations, and what better way than to take it out on Jason's property? Dyson stopped next to her, staring at all of the pieces of paper pinned to the wall. "What is this?" he asked.

"It's every fae that has died either directly or indirectly because of me." Her eyes never left the collage.

Dyson's eyes shifted from Bo back to the wall. He looked closer, slowly putting the pieces together for himself. He turned back to the succubus, knowing what she would be thinking, "Bo-"

"No," she cut him off. "Don't. Don't even try to tell me this isn't my fault because the evidence is literally right in front of our faces. Kenzi was kidnapped because of me. Not because I'm fae or unaligned, but because of what I've done. All this time I've been trying to protect her, protect humans, and by doing that I've damned her. My own actions have caused this. I should've just stayed under the radar like you told me that day we first met. If I had just left well enough alone and let the fae fight their own battles, Kenzi would be here right now."

Dyson grabbed her by her shoulders, turning her away from the wall to face him. "This is exactly what the Tortura wants you to think!" The Torturas had been trying to break the bond between Kenzi and Bo by torturing Kenzi mentally and physically, but now they were subtly attacking Bo's mind as well. "They are purposefully leaving clues for you, knowing that you are a P.I. and that you would find them. Don't let them get into your head like they are doing to Kenzi. This is no one's fault but theirs, understand me?"

Bo stared into his fierce eyes, slowly nodding. He was right. Without her even realizing it, Kenzi's kidnappers were messing with her mind. They strategically placed clues, leading her to this very moment. They were trying to control her thought process through the evidence they left behind, and until now, it had been working. She had to focus, clear her mind of everything. She couldn't doubt herself or what she had done in the past or else she would be of no use to Kenzi. She had to remain strong. The how and the why of this case no longer mattered, the only thing that was important was getting Kenzi back.

... ... ... ... ...

Kenzi drew in a shaky breath, wincing as she did so. Every muscle in her body ached from the torment the Torturas had put her through. Her body was desperately telling her to sleep, but she refused. Every time she closed her eyes, they returned. She couldn't let them catch her off guard again. They seemed hell-bent on making her life as miserable as possible. How had she gotten into this mess? Ah right, they had taken her because they wanted to make Bo suffer. She was always getting into dangerous situations because of Bo. Shit, no that wasn't right. Kenzi shook her head, trying to clear her mind like one would erase an etch-a-sketch. She knew this wasn't Bo's fault. Why did that thought even cross her mind? How could she think that? She was disgusted with herself. Her kidnappers words haunted her, seeping their way into her head. Her mind and body were both becoming too weak to fight them off. Being alone with her thoughts was becoming dangerous in itself. She was losing control and didn't know how to get it back. Normally she could protect herself behind her tough attitude with a witty comment or harsh insult, but in her current predicament her words were only getting her into more trouble.

The metal door slammed open, making the girl jump. Michael wandered over to her. She was surprised Jason wasn't with him; Michael hadn't ever come in by himself before. His arm reached out to her face. She flinched, waiting for his fist to connect with her face like all of the other times. She was shocked when he gently brushed her hair away from her face. She looked into his eyes that bore an intensity she easily recognized. She squirmed under his gaze, it was the same seductive look Bo's eyes had when she was hungry. She pulled on her chains, knowing it was futile but unable to fight against her body's instinctive reaction to run. His lust-filled eyes roamed over her body. In a movement too quick for the human eye to see, Michael had her pinned against the wall, one had resting on it next to her head. She cried out as her back hit the concrete, aggravating her injuries. He grinned, taking it all in. "You are so delicious," he whispered into her ear. "Jason promised I can have you after we kill Bo." He ran his hand down the length of her body, slowly bringing it back up to rest on her inner thigh. "Your screams from Jason's power were amazing, but you haven't felt anything yet." He pressed his body firmly against hers. She could feel his erection shoved against her crotch. Her breath caught in her throat, fear building inside of her. He moved his hand to the back of her head, entangling it in her hair. He pressed his head against her neck, taking a deep breath. "Mmmm," he moaned. "It's too bad humans are too weak to survive sex with us. I could live off of you for an eternity."

Kenzi's eyes widened. Too weak to survive? Did that mean him raping her would kill her? "No," she whispered. "Please no." Kenzi hated herself for resorting to begging, it was something she had refused to do ever since she ran away from her stepfather. She had told herself that she was done letting other people control her life. Ironic, since that was exactly what was happening now. Although the way he had described it, maybe death would be the preferable option than to live an eternity of pain and misery.

Michael leaned back, "oh darling, you have no idea what begging is until you've had me inside you. I'll make you scream until your throat bleeds. You'll be lucky if you can remember your own name." He leaned in, pressing his lips against her own. She tried to turn her head away, but his hand held her head firmly in place. His tongue forced his way into her mouth, tasting her. Small electric shocks ran through her body, causing her to tremble from the pain he was inflicting. Her reaction seemed to turn him on even more as he began to rock his hips into her, pushing her so hard against the wall that she was barely able to breath. His other hand snaked down to her ass, holding her to him.

Kenzi's mind screamed at her to make it stop, to do something! She bit down hard on his tongue. His eyes glowed jade green, narrowing as he glared at her. The electric shocks grew in intensity until she unclenched her jaw. Michael continued his assault on her mouth, biting her bottom lip until it bled. She whimpered against him, unable to keep it in any longer. A few tears leaked out from the corner of her eyes. He sucked on her lip, relishing in the taste of her blood, the taste of her pain. Just when Kenzi thought he was going to take her then and there, he stepped back. Kenzi panted, trying to catch her breath. "That is just a small taste of what is to come. When I fuck you, I won't hold back the pain like I did today. What Jason did to you will feel like a tickle compared to my strength." He turned, walking out of the room.

Kenzi let her body go limp against the chains, hanging in mid-air. She sobbed, tears streaming down her face. She knew what the future held for her, and it scared the shit out of her. She had never felt more alone in life than she did now, even when she was living on the streets. No one was here to hear her cry, no one was here to comfort her, no one to tell her that everything would be okay. No one cared enough to take her away from this place. No one cared. She slammed her head backwards into the wall, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. No one cared. Did she even have anything to live for? Her real family abused her, her new family wasn't coming for her. No one cared, so no one would care if she died right?

"HELP!" she wailed as loud as could, letting out all of her frustration, desperation, and fear. Who was she yelling to? To Bo? To God? She didn't even know anymore. At this point, she was just praying to anyone who would listen.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'm currently studying like mad for my CSET exams to get into the teaching credential program (and panicking a bit), but wanted to get this chapter up. I feel bad making you all wait. You guys are so loyal in reading & reviewing, I really appreciate it. After this weekend, I'll be able to get back to writing. I will be working on this fic and my newest Lost Girl fic, I Promised, which has to do with the season two finale. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. We're getting close to the battle. Please review; they will help me get through this hectic week.

Chapter 6

Bo and Dyson entered the Dal Riata, walking through the unusually quiet bar. Bo was glad to see that Trick had closed the Dal for the night. It showed her just how much Trick cared about Kenzi and that he considered her to be priority. Bo knew they all liked Kenzi, but it was nice to see the reassurance that they didn't consider her to be just another human. She was important to them all, an idea that most fae would scoff at. But most fae also knew better than to tease them, unless they wanted an overprotective wolf going for their jugular.

The pair ran down the stairs into Trick's den. Hale looked up from the book he was studying at the desk. The bartender was rummaging through his belongings, looking for a specific item. He turned around when he heard the approaching footsteps. "Ah good, you're back."

"Any progress?" Bo inquired.

Trick approached them, "I haven't found a way to kill them yet, but I have found a way to limit their abilities." Bo waited for him to continue, clearly intrigued. He motioned for them to follow him to the book Hale was looking at. The siren turned the literature towards them. "Tortura inflict pain through two different methods: by touching their victim or through the direction of their gaze when their eyes turn dark green. We can't effectively stop them from touching everything. Even if you chop off their hands, it doesn't matter. Contact with any part of their skin will allow them to feed pain into their target. Their powers are a lot like yours Bo, and for this reason they are a known enemy of succubi. Like you can release desire into people, the Tortura can choose when and when not to release pain into people."

"Okay, so we need to refrain from hand-to-hand combat and keep their slimy paws off Kenzi. What about the other method?" Bo spoke quickly, wanting to get all of the information as fast as possible. The sooner she got what she needed, the sooner she could get to her best friend.

Trick sighed at her over-eagerness, hoping she was absorbing all of the information he threw at her. "The second method differs a bit from yours. Their eyes glow a jade green colour when they use their power. They use their sight to aim it at their victims."

"But I didn't see Jason's eyes change in the video message Bo got on her phone," Dyson countered.

Hale reached for his cell phone, pulling up the video Dyson had forwarded to him. He grimaced, having a hard time seeing the images on the screen once more. He had trouble controlling his emotions the first time he viewed it. The detective fast-forwarded to the part where Jason began using his abilities on Kenzi, pausing it. "Here. The quality of videos recorded on phones aren't that great, but if we zoom in enough," he said as he enlarged the picture, "you can make out the green." The group leaned over the device, now able to see what was plainly obvious.

Trick went back to looking for the item he had originally been searching for when Bo and Dyson arrived. "In order to inflict pain in that manner, they need to be able to see their target. If they can't see you, then they can't hurt you with their powers."

"So we have to poke their eyes out? How are we supposed to get close enough to do that if they can debilitate us with one touch?" Bo asked exasperated. In order to stop them from using their fae ability, she had to get close enough for them to use it?

The bartender smiled, "you could try that, or you could use this." He pulled out a small spray bottle from the cabinet he had been rifling through.

Bo took the bottle from him, examining it. "What is it, pepper spray?"

"Essentially, yes. It's a special mace specifically for fae. It's stronger than the human kind in order to account for the fae's special abilities and above-average strength. Instead of just stinging the eyes or making things blurry, it effectively makes a fae blind. I keep a bottle on hand incase some unruly patrons decide to start trouble. The effect is only temporary, but it lasts for up to fifteen minutes which should be enough time to either get Kenzi and run or to kill them."

"I will kill those bastards," Bo growled. "What's to keep them from coming back for Kenzi when they regain their eyesight? Or any of us for that matter."

Dyson nodded, "this ends tonight. Once we blind them, we'll have the advantage."

"Don't get cocky," Trick warned. "You'll have the advantage yes, but they can still hurt you if they lay their hands on you. Don't underestimate them. We already know they can heal from feeding off of the suffering of their victims. They are still formidable opponents and you'd be wise to remember that."

Dyson looked at his partner, "did you get the address from the video message?"

"Yeah, it's in an abandoned section of town. An old warehouse on dark fae territory." Hale began writing down the information, handing it off to Dyson.

Dyson turned to Bo. "I'm going to pull the car around and enter this address into the GPS. I'll meet you out front."

Hale stood up, grabbing his jacket, "I'm coming too."

"No. You said it yourself, it's on dark fae territory. You can't go," Dyson reiterated.

"You're going and you're light fae," Hale argued. "I'm not just going to sit here when you all need me."

"Hale," Trick intervened. "You know you can't go. A light fae of noble blood stepping into dark fae territory is treacherous at best, but we're talking about killing two dark fae. The Morrigan could easily link you to the murders and begin the war anew."

"I don't care about my family's nobility, I care about Kenzi!" Hale raised his voice, emphasizing the last part more than he meant to.

Trick sympathised, "I know my friend, but think about Kenzi's safety if the war starts again. None of us will be safe, so what chance does a human have? It would all be for naught."

Hale sunk back down in his chair, defeated. He knew Trick was right, but his heart was screaming at him to go do something, anything. He needed to be a part of this fight. His skin itched to get his hands on the assholes who were torturing his friend. He couldn't get the images from the video of her thrashing against her bonds out of his mind, her blood-curdling screams echoing in his ears. Dyson patted his shoulder, "you've already been a great help in tracking these guys down, now let us do the rest. Don't worry, we'll get Kenzi back." Hale nodded, clasping hands with his partner before Dyson left to fetch the car.

"Thank you Hale," Bo told him earnestly, trying to convey everything she meant with that simple phrase through the emotions in her eyes. She finally turned back towards Trick. "So no way of killing them huh?"

"There's always a way to kill a fae," he sighed at his unintentional rhyme, reminding himself of Kenzi. He could easily imagine that same sentence coming out of her mouth. He shook his head. "There is no specific way to kill them like chopping off the top of a kappa's skull, but they can still be fatally wounded. They're strong Bo, but not invincible."

"What if I ask the Ash for information?" Bo suggested, desperate for any kind of help at this point.

Trick frowned, "I highly doubt he'll be any more helpful than the Morrigan was."

"You would think someone professing to be the 'leader of the light' would care a bit more about a kidnapping in his own city," she scoffed.

"Bo," Trick started. He grimaced, not liking what he was about to tell her. "The fae have a different set of rules than you are used to, especially when it comes to humans. Humans are not their own persons, they are considered to be either food or pets."

"Kenzi is neither," she stated with a tone of finality. She didn't like where this was going.

"You don't need to convince me of that. I could never think of Kenzi in that manner. Sadly, those of us who value human lives are few and far between. To most fae, humans are a commodity to be owned. They are nothing more than a fae's property. With that rational of thinking, your kidnapping case would be seen as nothing more than petty theft in the Ash's eyes. And you're not a light fae, so anything that has to do with you and your life is none of his concern."

Bo's eyes blazed with fury at the mere suggestion that Kenzi was just an object to be bought, sold, and traded. "You know it's things like this that make me damned glad I didn't grow up in your world." Trick lowered his gaze to the floor in understanding; he obviously didn't think the same way as the others did. "But I thought you wrote the laws after the war?" she questioned. Why would Trick write a law that oppressed humans?

Trick raised his head, slightly offended at what she was implying. "I didn't write any laws pertaining to the treatment of humans. Forcing a peace was tenuous enough without forcing a new hierarchical food chain on them. One wrong move on my part and the whole war could have reignited of its own accord. We still walk a fine line between war and peace. I constantly wonder when the last hand will be dealt."

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

Trick smiled, "It's okay, you didn't know the circumstances. It's hard for most fae ten times your age to understand why I did what I did. Believe it or not, I did have humans in mind when I wrote the new laws. Neither side of the fae cared about the human casualties left in their wake. To them, it was like squishing a spider." Bo grimaced at the mention of a spider, the dijiene incident coming to mind. "Sorry," he apologized upon seeing the look on her face. "What I meant is that the loss of human life meant nothing to the light or the dark. They were just collateral damage. I was not only protecting the fae, but also protecting humans."

"I didn't mean to question your motives Trick, I know how you feel about Kenzi, and that's enough for me."

The bartender smiled in response. "I wish I could be of more help Bo." The frustration was clear in his features. "Just please bring her home safely."

"You know I will." She smirked, "plus, you need someone to keep you on your toes."

Trick chuckled, "she does do that alright. You both get into more trouble than anyone else I know."

"It's cause we're special," she joked, turning to leave.

"That you are, that you are," he murmured under his breath as he watched her go. He sighed; Bo had no idea how special she really was. There were many times he wished she were just a normal fae. There was nothing he wanted to do more than to keep her and his favourite human safe from harm. He could only hope that Bo's destiny wouldn't get either of his girls killed.

Bo hurried up the stairs, walking past the empty tables. "Bo!" Hale shouted from behind her. She turned, watching the siren run to catch up.

He stopped in front of her. "Look, I may not be able to fight the Torturas with you, but there's still a way I can help Kenzi." He stared into her eyes, his tone serious, "take my chi."

"Hale-" Bo began, ready to turn down his offer. She appreciated the sentiment, but doing that to him was wrong. She would not only be crossing over the 'friend' boundary, but also kissing her ex-lover's best friend. Despite everything that had happened, she still held out hope that somehow Dyson would get his love back and she was not going to do anything to jeopardize that chance. Even if they could never be together again, Dyson was still proving himself to be a loyal friend. He sacrificed a huge part of himself to save her life, and she refused to throw it in his face by making out with his partner.

The detective interrupted her. "I know what you are going to say, but this isn't about me or you or Dyson. This is about saving Kenzi. These Torturas are major badasses, and you're going to need all the strength you can get to defeat them. If I can't be there to fight for her physically, at least let me be there in spirit. Please," his voice softened, "I need to do this. I need to help."

Bo nodded in understanding. She couldn't imagine the inner turmoil he must be going through over the whole situation. "Okay, let me know when to stop alright?"

He smiled, "just leave me with enough to stay conscious. Take the rest. You'll need it, and so will she." Bo was unsure whether Hale was hinting at the fact she needed more strength to battle the Torturas or the possibility that she may need his chi to pass on to Kenzi. She prayed it wasn't the latter. She leaned in, when Hale spoke up again, "do me one favour and don't mention this to Dyson."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Really? I think he would understand."

He smirked, remembering a similar conversation he had with Kenzi when they were at the lab recovering from the dijiene's influence. These two women were alike in so many ways. They really were sisters. "Yeah really. I would prefer to not have to try to explain my way out of this one. His wolf side gets a bit territorial."

Bo thought back to the previous year when they were going out, the fact he didn't want other people sleeping with her, and all of the times he challenged Lauren. She thought more recently about how he had been acting with Kenzi's kidnapping and especially the torture video they had received. He had wolfed-out on her for a moment. "Yeah, I've noticed." Both fae knew Dyson would understand the practicality of what they were about to do, but no matter how they framed it, Dyson would see it as a betrayal emotionally. "I won't say anything to him. " He sighed in relief. Bo closed the gap between them, pressing her lips gently against Hale's. She drew back, taking a long trail of blue light with her. The chi swirled around itself before passing into her mouth. Her electric blue eyes glowed, taking more in. When she felt his knees begin to tremble, she lowered him into a nearby chair. Bo's orbs returned to their normal chocolate colour. His eyes fluttered back open. She placed a hand on his cheek, "thank you."

"Anytime," he responded dreamily, trying to shake off the succubus's affect on him. He blinked rapidly. "Ah I mean…" stammering over his own words. Of course he hadn't actually meant 'anytime.' That would be a death wish to be executed by a certain shifter.

"It's okay Hale," Bo smiled, saving him the trouble of having to explain.

He took a deep, shaky breath. "Please save her."

The enormity of her task crashed back down onto Bo's shoulders. "I will," she said confidently. "They'll suffer for what they've done." She headed out the door of the Dal to meet Dyson. Hale knew without a doubt she would be true to her word.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hello again! Sorry for the wait. My exams were even more horrible than I thought they were going to be, so it took me a bit to get over that and get back into writing. I don't get to see the results until 4-6 weeks after the exam date, so I have no idea if I passed or not *prays I did* Anyways, I updated my other Lost Girl fic, "I Promised", before this one. I am alternating between the two. This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but the next one should be longer. I wanted to get this part out now since it will probably take me a while to write the next one. I want it to be perfect :) Random fact about this story: it was originally titled "Bo's Human" but after coming up with the name for the evil kidnapping fae, I decided "Tortura" sounded better. Enjoy and please review! They really helped me through my exams. Reviews make me smile.

Chapter 7

Dyson parked the car two buildings away from the address Hale gave him. Bo turned towards him in her seat, placing a hand on his arm. "I know you aren't supposed to go into dark fae territory. I just want you to know I really appreciate you doing this for me, for Kenzi."

Dyson placed his hand over hers. "It's not something I would even have to think twice about. I'd do it all again in a heartbeat." No one messed with a member of his pack and got away with it, rules be damned. Dyson's human and wolf sides were both in agreement: the Torturas would pay with their lives.

"What if the Ash finds out?"

"If he does somehow find out about this, I'll tell him I was working a kidnapping case for my human bosses to keep my cover. Don't worry, I can be very persuasive."

Bo rolled her eyes, "yeah I know." She took a deep breath. "Okay, let's do this." She slid out of the car, placing her daggers in her boots, a knife in her belt, and a sheath holding her sword on her back.

Dyson pulled Bo aside before she could head towards the abandoned building. "Listen to me and don't argue. If things go badly, you grab Kenzi and you get the hell out of there. You understand me?"

"I'm not going to leave-"

Dyson interrupted her. "Do you understand me?" he repeated in a tone that left no room for rebuttal. He stared into her eyes, not letting her go until she agreed. He was risking everything for his girls, and he wasn't going to let it be for nothing. Whether he lived or died, Bo and Kenzi would make it out alive. He would make sure of that.

"Yes," she finally replied, her voice soft. She didn't want to agree to his terms, but she knew he was not going to back down. He was a protector, whether it be of the fae, for the police force, or for his friends. She would deal with his condition if it came to that, but for now, arguing over it would just waste time and who knew how much time Kenzi had left.

Dyson released her, leading the way towards their destination. Security cameras lined the outer perimeter, but it was easy to see that they hadn't been working for over a decade. He motioned to Bo that it was safe to enter, the pair walking inside the building from the rear entrance. The first room was clear. They continued on, scanning their surroundings for any sign of a threat. Dim lights reflected down neglected halls. They were careful not kick the debris littering the floor. Any noise could alert the Tortura that they had company. Bo stopped Dyson, tilting her head towards a large metal door that looked to be at least four inches thick. "If I was trying to keep someone from getting out, I'd use a room with a door like that," she whispered almost inaudibly. She knew his wolf hearing would pick up her words clearly. Dyson nodded, noticing the smell of the Torturas had become stronger as they neared this door. They had been here recently. He pushed against the heavy door. It groaned as it swung open.

Bo pushed past him, eager to check the room. A small woman hung from the wall opposite them, her head leaning against her chest. Her disheveled raven hair covered her face. "Kenzi," she whispered rushing to her best friend's side. Dyson followed behind her, checking their surroundings for any sign of danger. "Kenzi?" she repeated louder, trying to rouse the girl. She gently laid her hand on Kenzi's shoulder, a gasp of pain escaping through cracked lips. Bo withdrew her hand quickly, seeing that her fingers were now stained red. "Jesus, what did they do to you?" Tears threatened to spill over, but she had to push them aside. There would be time for that later. She cupped Kenzi's face in her hands, watching as ice blue eyes strained to focus on Bo.

"Bo?" Kenzi croaked.

"Yes," Bo smiled, "It's me Kenz. I've got you. We're going to get you out of here." She brushed the human's hair away from her face, uncovering a large dark bruise on her cheek.

Kenzi groaned, trying to get out of the succubus' grasp. "No," she mumbled, her voice hoarse. "You're not real. You're not real. You aren't coming."

"Kenzi," Bo stepped back in shock. She took a deep breath, regaining her composure. She didn't want to frighten her friend any further. "It's me, Bo," she tried again. Out of all of the scenarios she had imagined in her mind, she never expected this reaction. She couldn't help the rejected look that crossed her sad eyes.

"No," she whispered. "I won't fall for that again." Her voice grew louder, yelling at a spot behind both Bo and Dyson. "You hear me? I won't fall for it again!"

"Kenzi!" Dyson spoke softly but urgently, "you need to keep your voice down or you'll alert your captors that we're here."

Her eyes scanned over him. Confusion etched into her features, "you weren't here last time. Why are you here this time?" She looked back to Bo, "God I wish you were real." Her blue orbs glossed over. She let her head fall back against the wall. "Please stop doing this. Do anything you want to me, just please stop showing me them," she begged, her voice cracking.

Bo's heart clenched, seeing how broken her best friend, her little sister, was. Kenzi rambled, but she could tell that the girl had thought she had seen Bo before. Bo didn't know if she had hallucinated or if it was something else the fae had done to her. Either way, she had to make Kenzi see the truth, she had to make her believe. "Kenzi, please listen to me. I'm real, we both are. Do you remember the day Baba Yaga took you from me? You invoked her, in my name, to get revenge for me. And when Baba Yaga tried to take me, you stepped in front of me and faced your greatest fear head on without a second thought. You sacrificed yourself for me. I risked everything to come and get you, nearly dieing in the process. You wouldn't leave her realm without me, and I wouldn't leave without you." Kenzi lowered her head to stare into Bo's eyes, searching them for the truth. Bo had her attention, that was a good sign. "That's what we do Kenz, we protect each other. We risk our lives for each other, no matter the consequences. Why would I not do the same now? I will _always_ come for you Kenzi. Do you remember what I told you after you killed Baba Yaga, when we were sitting in the kitchen having drinks?"

Memories flashed through Kenzi's mind: running in between Bo and Baba Yaga, offering herself to the witch; doing chores with the other captive girls; hitting Baba Yaga over the head with a frying pan; Bo appearing in the cottage, hugging her; Bo putting herself between Kenzi and Baba Yaga twice; and Bo laying motionless on the floor of their home while Kenzi sat drenched in the bathtub. Through all of this, one thing had never wavered and that was her undying belief that Bo would come for her. She heard Bo's words from that night echo in her head: '_Oh Kenzi, I would never give up on you_.' Kenzi answered, '_I know_.' And she did know. She had always known Bo would never abandon her. Clarity settled into her blue eyes. "'I would never give up on you.'" Tears finally leaked out, trailing down her face. "Oh my god Bo, it really is you." Bo immediately took the trembling girl into her arms. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I ever doubted you," Kenzi sobbed.

Bo held her tight, stroking her back. "Shhh, it's okay Kenz. It's not your fault. I've got you. I'll protect you, like I always do. I'm not leaving here without you." She kissed the girl's cheek, tears of her own cascading down. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kenzi responded, her words muffled in Bo's embrace. Kenzi lifted her head, looking at Dyson's outstretched hand, his pinky sticking out. He smiled softly at her. "D-man!" She linked her pinky with his.

His grin widened at her recognition of their pinky promise. "At your service." He released her finger. "Now let's get you out of here." His eyes landed on the metal ring around her neck, his inner wolf furious over the fact someone had 'collared and leashed' one of his pack. Kenzi was owned by no one. He put his hands on either side of the ring, pulling in opposite directions. Kenzi closed her eyes, relief flooding over her when she heard the distinctive sound of metal breaking. He moved on, breaking one of the cuffs holding her lacerated wrist. She gently rubbed it with her other hand. Being able to move her arm around felt foreign to her. Bo tried to free her ankle, but her strength was no match for Dyson's. The metal held strong beneath her fingers, even with Hale's added chi flowing through her.

"Bo wait!" Kenzi exclaimed, suddenly sounding panicked. "You need to get out of here, it's a trap! Bo, they want to kill yo-"

The door slammed into the wall behind them, making all three jump. Bo and Dyson automatically took defensive stances in front of Kenzi, who had immediately shrunk back upon seeing the two Torturas standing the doorway.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Okay, I really didn't want to have to do this, but I had to break up the fight scene into 2 chapters because it got a bit long lol. When I write stories, I have an idea in mind. Once I start writing, I just go with it, where ever it takes me. I didn't expect to write this much for the battle scene, but I guess it works out best for you guys. I'm almost done with the second part of this, so that should be up within the next 3 days. I don't want you all to have to wait too long between chapters. The next chapter is going to be more than twice as long as this one, so you will still get that long chapter I promised you guys. I'm really happy with how this turned out. Enjoy and please review! Maybe it'll motivate me to update sooner than 3 days :)

Chapter 8

Neither Dyson nor Bo missed the instant changes in Kenzi's demeanor upon seeing the two Torturas confronting them. Dyson's hearing could easily detect Kenzi's quickened heart rate. Bo yearned to comfort her, but she knew killing Kenzi's captors and getting her out of here was the only way the girl would be able to feel any real comfort. Dyson and Bo stood in front of Kenzi, shielding her from Michael and Jason.

Michael grinned. "So nice to see you again Bo. I'm sorry you couldn't help me with my little problem the last time we met, but as you can see, we were able to take care of it ourselves," he gestured to Kenzi.

Bo gritted her teeth in an attempt to control her anger. Jason nodded along with his partner. "It was a much easier job than I thought it would be, especially with her being left home alone, unprotected," he goaded. "Like taking candy from a baby. But that's what you are, aren't you Bo? Just a baby fae stumbling through our world with no real place in it. An outsider to everyone and trouble for anyone who befriends you. Look at your poor human. Did you honestly think she was safe with you? They're such a weak species. It's so easy to kill them, it's almost not even any fun," he smiled, showing his numerous fangs. "Almost."

Bo tried to steady her breathing. Her anger was starting to get the best of her. She couldn't afford to make a wrong move, she had to think carefully. She felt Dyson's hand touch her arm. "Don't listen to them Bo," he said, reassuring her that none of this was her fault.

"Why shouldn't she listen to us? It's true isn't it? There's a reason humans are kept as pets and not friends. They're too easily dispensable and can't offer anything substantial to the fae community. Humans are only good for food and fucking."

Dyson's grip on Bo strengthened, making sure she didn't do anything rash. Bo's eyes grew wide at the implication, immediately turning to face her best friend. Kenzi refused to look at her. "Kenzi," her heart hammered in her chest, afraid to ask the question now nagging in her mind. "Did he…did they…"

"No," she breathed, staring off to the side. "Not yet," she added, her voice barely audible.

Bo had visibly relaxed after hearing Kenzi say no, but the second part of the girl's answer sickened her. The dark fae had planned on raping their prisoner. She was furious, but more so thankful that she got there in time to stop it. "Kenzi listen to me, they're not going to touch you. I will make sure of that."

Dyson growled, "you sick bastard!"

"Look," Bo began. "You are obviously after me, and here I am," she held her arms out to her sides. "You have no need for Kenzi anymore. Just let her go."

"No way," Michael objected. "I have plans for her after we kill you." He licked his lips, starring at his captive. His gestures left no doubt as to what his intentions were.

This time Dyson did have to hold Bo back, grabbing her around her waist as she lunged at them. The Torturas chuckled at her outburst. "So childish. Like I said, you're just a baby fae. How can you expect to protect your human when you can't even control yourself?"

"Bo," Dyson whispered in her ear, "you need to calm down. Think rationally." She looked up at him, appalled at how lightly he was taking this. That was when she saw his glowing yellow eyes and she knew that he was just as upset as she was, but he was doing a much better job of reigning in his emotions. Bo had always acted on instinct, while Dyson had hundreds of years to learn how to control his. She could be rational, but when it came to Kenzi and her safety, all of that went out the window. She had a single goal in mind, and she would achieve it no matter what she had to do. But in this situation, she needed more than her usual impulsive actions.

Jason watched them, amusement dancing in his eyes. "So if you know this whole thing is about you, I take it you got my little message I left for you at my house?" he addressed Bo.

She stepped away from Dyson's grasp, smoothing out the wrinkles in her shirt. She quickly composed herself. "Maybe we have a different definition of 'little' because a collage spanning of the size of a wall seems a bit much to me."

Her nonchalant attitude seemed to irritate the calm and collected brunette Tortura. "A bit much? That's what I thought when I was putting together all of the evidence of the crimes you have committed against the fae!"

"The only crimes committed were done by their hand! They started it, I just finished it," Bo defended. "Much like I am going to do today," she cockily added.

Kenzi's eyes shifted between the two, hoping to God Bo knew what she was doing. Getting on the Torturas' bad side had not ended well for her, and she was afraid it would be the same outcome for Bo, if not worse.

Jason ran a hand through his brown hair in frustration. "You're so blind to your own actions! Those fae had done nothing wrong! You follow your own rules and try to force them to apply to all fae. Newsflash foundling, that's not how it works! Most of the fae you killed were doing nothing but feeding."

"Feeding from humans! Feeding until the humans died because they had nothing left to give."

"Because that's how it works. We feed, we survive. If humans are so _special_, then why is their lifespan so short? Why do they break so easily? Why don't they have any supernatural abilities? Because they're no better than animals. Humans slaughter animals for food, I don't see much of a difference," Jason countered. "We're just higher up on the food chain."

Bo opened her mouth to argue against his crude comment, but Dyson shook his head. "You're wasting your breath. They're so set in their ways, they will never see the world like you do."

Bo huffed, "it's like talking to a wall."

Michael stood back, watching his partner's fury growing larger by the second. The succubus's latest insult seemed to have struck a nerve. Jason gritted his teeth, "I feel the same way. All of those fae you murdered in cold blood, all of the lives you have needlessly taken from this world, all done for your own selfish reasons. All done in the name of some self righteous cause that exists to no one else but your own demented mind!"

This time, it was Jason's turn to lose his cool as he stepped forward. Michael finally intervened, holding an arm out in front to stop his enraged friend. Jason shoved the arm away. "You both stand there, defending some worthless human, ready to kill us. You've turned on your own kind. How can you sleep at night with that much blood on your hands?"

Bo smiled inwardly, seeing how easily she was able to manipulate the situation and turn the tables on the dark fae before her. She had taken control, purposely goading Jason into overreacting like she had only moments prior. "I sleep well knowing how many innocent lives I've saved, thank you." She refused to let his comments get to her. "With attitudes and morals like that, you are not, and never will be, my kind. I chose humans, and I stick by that decision one hundred percent. Nothing you say or do will change that. The only thing your actions have proved is that I made the right choice."

"You ungrateful…" Jason mumbled as he ran towards Bo. Dyson quickly stepped in, claws and fangs bared. Jason tackled him to the ground, Dyson's claws sinking into the man's arm. "You think you can hurt me you light fae scum?" His eyes turned green. "You don't know who you're dealing with." Jason stood back up.

Dyson drew back on the floor, groaning from the waves of pain shooting up and down his body. He fought against it, slowing getting onto his shaky hands and knees. "Neither do you," Dyson grunted before his whole body shifted in the blink of an eye. A grey blur ran from the spot Dyson had previously been.

"What the hell?" Jason wondered aloud, not seeing his target in front of him any longer. A loud snarl sounded from behind him. The man turned around in time to see a large wolf lunging for his neck. "A shifter," eyes widening in surprise. Dyson's sharp teeth ripped into the other fae's jugular, a signature move for a wolf to take out its prey. Blood pooled beneath them. Jason coughed, sputtering red liquid from his mouth. Dyson drew his head back, watching as the life drained out of his victim. The dark fae ceased all movement. The shifter could no longer hear Jason's heart beating. He nudged the man's head with his own, confirming his suspicions. Satisfied with the outcome, he looked over towards Bo and Kenzi where Michael was approaching the pair. Racing over, the wolf slid into a defensive crouch in between the fae, baring his bloodied canines at the Tortura. A warning growl resonated from deep within the animal's throat, the hair on his back raised. The fur on his chin was stained red, droplets still falling to the floor.

Michael paused, "clever wolf. You figured out our one flaw. I'm mildly impressed." His voice held no remorse for the loss of his friend. If anything, he seemed intrigued.

Confused, Bo tried to figure out what Michael meant. Before he shifted, Dyson had been in so much pain he was barely able to move. That's when Bo remembered Dyson's incident with Vex. Vex, being a Mesmer, was unable to control Dyson in his wolf form. Her eyes widened, figuring it out. If Vex couldn't hurt Dyson as a wolf, the light fae had taken the chance assuming the Tortura couldn't either. She made a mental note to smack him later for testing out his theory in a situation that could have easily gotten him killed.

Bo chanced a glance back at Kenzi. The girl's eyes were locked on Jason's dead body splayed out on the floor. Kenzi felt a glimmer of hope, clinging to it with everything she had. Maybe they really could win this.

Dyson snapped at Michael when the fae took a step forward. The Tortura rolled his eyes. "You might want to call off your guard dog," he warned Bo.

"Afraid he'll take you down as easy as he did your friend there?" she waved her hand towards Jason.

Michael chuckled, "trust me Bo, it's not me I'm worried about."

The succubus narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out if the man was bluffing or not. Michael took another step towards them, causing Dyson to attack. The wolf charged, lunging at his enemy. The Tortura side stepped, bringing his knee up into Dyson's stomach mid-jump. Before the wolf even hit the floor, Michael grabbed him by his tail, swinging him in a full rotation before letting go. He watched with delight as the wolf slammed into the wall, concrete chunks breaking off to land beside Dyson's unconscious body. The wolf involuntarily shifted back into his human form.

"I told you," Michael shrugged.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Here is part 2 of the battle! I just put the finishing touches on it, I hope it came out well. I'll let you all be the judge of that. Thank you again for reading and reviewing and I hope you guys continue to do so. Also, I got my exam results back and I passed all 3 of them! I'm insanely happy now.

This leaves off right from the last chapter because it was originally only supposed to be one chapter. If you need a refresher, read the last few lines of the last chapter. I think the beginning of this one sums it up pretty well though. And for those of you who haven't read chapter 8 yet, please do! I updated a lot quicker than usual so I don't want anyone to accidentally miss it. Otherwise this chapter will make no sense. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Bo's eyes widened in shock, her jaw dropped open. She wanted to run to Dyson, to see if he was still alive, but she knew she couldn't leave her best friend behind her unprotected. She turned, hearing Kenzi's voice yell out, "NO!" Kenzi breathed hard, her focus solely on Dyson.

Michael's nonchalant attitude suddenly turned deadly, "you dare speak out against me?"

Kenzi cowered, suddenly remembering whose presence she was in. Bo stepped in, challenging the threat, "you dare speak to her like that?"

"I will speak to my pet any way I want!" he seethed.

"Kenzi doesn't belong to you! She's _mine_. She's _my_ best friend, she's _my_ sister," she emphasized.

"Sorry sweetheart, finders keepers. You're unaligned so no one gives a crap because the normal fae rules don't apply to you. You have no one to protect you: no Ash, no Morrigan. Therefore, your human is fair game."

"Bo," Kenzi redirected the succubus's attention. "Take Dyson and get out of here. Please," she begged, her eyes glossy. Any hope she had held left when she saw how easily Michael had taken care of Dyson. No matter what happened to her, she would feel better knowing Bo was safe. She could live with the pain, but she couldn't live knowing she was the reason her friends were dead.

"What?" Bo hadn't expected to hear that. "No. There's no way in hell I'm leaving you here."

"Why not? You heard the lady, she wants you gone. So just take the wolf pile over there and go. I won't stop you," Michael held his hands out to his side to show he had no intention of harming her if she left now.

Bo was skeptical. She would never accept it, but the offer itself didn't make any sense. "Why would you do that? I thought this whole elaborate set up was to lure me to my death."

Michael waved his hand dismissively, "Jason wanted you, I just wanted your human. He had this huge vendetta against you. He obsessed over it night and day. The guy came to me a few months back and told me all about you and your little light fae groupies. I could care less about his plan and was about to tell him to shove it up his ass when I saw a picture of your pet. I knew I had to have her for myself," he licked his lips. "Her haunted past, her small slender body underneath those skin tight clothes…it was too perfect. So I altered Jason's plans to include kidnapping her and stood back, letting him think he was calling the shots. I didn't care as long as I got my prize." His gaze wandered back to Kenzi, "I can't wait to hear her scream when I'm inside her."

"You son of a bitch! You're not going anywhere near her!" Bo drew her sword, pointing it at her enemy.

"A weapon? Tell me, if your little friend there," he motioned to Kenzi, "couldn't defeat one of my kind with a sword, what makes you think you can?" Instead of answering the taunt, Bo swung the blade at Michael who dodged her attack effortlessly. She continued a relentless assault, grunting with the effort of her swings. The Tortura moved gracefully, managing to avoid the potentially fatal blows. Bo pushed on, sweat forming on her brow, forcing her opponent back towards the wall. If she could corner him, she would have the advantage. Michael felt the cool concrete wall behind him, watching the succubus as she drew her sword for her final strike. The metal tip came at him rapidly, being stopped just before it could pierce skin. Michael held the flat part of the blade between both of his hands, having caught it in motion. Bo's brown eyes widened. He tilted his head, smirking. With lightning speed, he twisted the sword out of her hands, throwing it to the ground. The metal clanged as it bounced once before coming to a rest several yards away.

Bo drew a knife from her belt, throwing it at her opponent. Michael moved out of the line of fire, catching the hilt of the blade in his hand. He quickly retaliated, the dagger lodging itself in Bo's left arm. She grunted, removing the offending weapon. The Tortura used the distraction to his advantage, shoving her up against the wall. His forearm pressed into her neck, cutting off her air supply. His hand reached down, withdrawing a dagger from her boot. With a grin, he slowly plunged into her chest, just below her heart. Kenzi's screams for Bo were muffled in her ears. Blood leaked out from around the blade, trailing down her front. She could feel herself growing weaker; she needed to heal. With no other options left, Bo sent a pulse of desire into Michael. His grip loosened. She leaned forward, capturing his mouth in her own. She had to push down the bile that threatened to rise up at kissing the man who planned on raping her best friend. Her blue eyes locked onto his. She pulled back, letting the chi cross the small distance from his lips to hers. The transfer abruptly stopped, his eyes turning jade. Instead of the comforting feeling of lust and desire, she suddenly felt nothing but pain.

Michael gritted his teeth, "you trying to use your abilities on me? Nice try, but you're still too young to be able to overpower me."

Despite his comments, Bo refused to give in. She gathered as much of her power as she could, pushing back against him. She silently thanked Hale again for his chi, otherwise she wouldn't even have the strength to be able to fight back. The Tortura and succubus powers waged a war, neither gaining any ground and neither backing down. Feeling herself growing weaker, she needed to do something to break the stalemate before he overpowered her completely. Bo's fingers probed her belt, searching for a specific item. She closed her hand around it, bringing it up to Michael's face. She pressed down on the button, a pressurized stream of liquid hit him directly in the eyes. He yelled, grabbing his face. Bo tried to scoot away, but before she could get far, Michael deliver a hard kick to her stomach. Bo landed on the opposite side of Kenzi, barely moving.

"BO!" Kenzi screamed again, fearful that her best friend was about to die for her. She glanced momentarily back over to Michael who was rubbing his eyes furiously. "Bo! Please get up!" The older woman managed to prop herself up on her side, but her limbs gave out every time she tried to rise further. Kenzi pulled against her chains, trying desperately to free her other wrist from the cuff. She cursed in Russian, having aggravated old injuries. She bit down hard, preparing herself for what she knew she had to do. Using her other hand, she dislocated her thumb to make it easier to slide the cuff off. The bond still wouldn't budge. She grunted in frustration, yanking as hard as she could. "Damn it!"

Michael breathed heavily. He opened his bloodshot eyes, the pupils darting around but not focusing on anything. "You bitch! What did you to me?" After receiving no answer, he forced himself to relax. He steadied himself, relying on his other senses to compensate for his loss of sight. He recognized Kenzi's shouts in front of him and to the left. The Tortura strained harder, hearing panting coming from the same direction but past the human. Determination set in his features, "you'll pay for this." He walked purposefully towards the already defeated succubus.

"No!" Kenzi said, her voice strong. She reached out as far as she could, grabbing Michael by the arm. The startled man turned to face her, his other hand grabbing her wrist, crushing it. She winced, but refused to let go.

Michael released a pulse of pain into the small girl, allowing himself to feed and use her to heal. His eyes turned green, the prominent blood vessels in them returning to their normal size. He blinked to clear his vision. The determination in the human to protect her friend rivaled his own determination to kill Bo. Seeing this coming from the once broken woman startled him. "I thought we had convinced you that Bo was never going to save you, that she didn't care about you. Why are you trying to protect her now, especially when you know what I'll do to you for being disobedient?" he asked, honestly puzzled at the change he was witnessing.

"Even when I thought Bo wasn't going to come for me, a part of me glad. I was relieved because it meant Bo wouldn't get hurt or die trying to save me. She would be safe," Kenzi smiled sadly. "You may have been able to mess with my mind and make me believe that Bo didn't care about me, but you can't stop me from caring about her." Her eyes hardened, "you can do whatever you want to me, but I won't let you kill Bo."

"Anything?" his voice suddenly dropped an octave, filled with lust.

"Kenzi…" Bo choked out too softly for the others to hear. She couldn't let Kenzi do this. She came here with the intention of saving Kenzi, and now it seemed she was only making things worse for her friend. She was supposed to protect Kenzi, not the other way around.

Kenzi bit her lip, knowing what the man before her was implying. She refused to look at Bo, despite being able to feel the older woman's gaze on her. Kenzi knew what she would be thinking, what she would say, and she couldn't bare that right now. She had to do this, or risk losing the one person who meant more to her than anything.

"I was going to fuck you after I killed the succubus, but doing it in front of her? Even better," he gave her a perverted smile. Before Kenzi could do anything, his lips crashed onto hers, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. She held back the urge to fight him, knowing if she did it would mean Bo's life. Michael's words from earlier replayed in her mind, _"It's too bad humans are too weak to survive sex with us."_ Kenzi knew she was forfeiting her life, but if it meant that Bo could live, she would do it all over again. Pain began to seep into her, it increasing as Michael's lust grew. His hands moved underneath her shirt, squeezing her breasts hard enough to leave bruises. The Tortura became lost in his desire to have this human as his, no longer holding back his power. It slammed into Kenzi like a ton of bricks. She gasped, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her screams, but the excruciating pain was too much for her. Her whole body shook violently.

"No," Bo whispered, tears of her own leaking out. Still laying on her side, she used her one good arm to pull her body across the floor. She made it about six feet before her vision began to waiver. She would be no good to Kenzi if she passed out. Bo stilled, looking up at her best friend, unable to do anything but watch as this sick man violated her. She had failed her again.

Michael moaned against her mouth, pressing up against her. One hand moved down to undo her jeans. Kenzi's body tensed, her free arm instinctively coming up to push him away. He wouldn't budge. She pounded his chest, trying to pull back from him, but her actions were futile. He was fully in control, and there was nothing she could do about it. Michael's hand pinned hers to the wall as if he was merely swatting away a fly. His mouth moved to her neck. Kenzi sobbed against him. Using his other hand, he unbuttoned his own pants, freeing his growing erection. He tugged at Kenzi's skin tight jeans. She wanted so badly to make him stop, make the pain stop. If the pain was unbearable now, she could hardly imagine what it would be like when he entered her. She twisted away, only to be yanked back roughly. He purposely pushed his power at her. "The more you try to fight it, the more pain you will feel," he mumbled against her pale skin. "Just because I'm not holding it back doesn't mean I can't release more." His finger hooked around her underwear, his anticipation and desire growing exponentially. Kenzi's blood curdling scream echoed against the barren walls.

Bo watched, her anxiety and fear growing stronger each second. Desperation took over. She tried to get up, her arm shaking from supporting her weight. Her body gave out, falling back to the floor again. "Kenzi," she cried. She had to do something, she couldn't just let this happen, she _wouldn't_ let this happen. She began to panic, her mind racing to come up with some way to stop Michael. She couldn't lose Kenzi, not her, and especially not to _him_. Kenzi's ear piercing scream cut through her thoughts, igniting something deep within her. She could feel the change taking place, but she had no control over it. She gave into it, praying that whatever it was could help Kenzi. Bo closed her eyes, reopening them to reveal blue orbs. Her body rose up on its own. She stood facing Michael.

Sensing the change in the air, Michael paused his movements, turning to face the succubus. "What?" he questioned, momentarily stunned. She had been dying seconds ago and now power surrounded her, crackling like electricity.

Kenzi finally turned to face Bo, her mouth dropping slightly. "Bo?" She was glad to see her best friend was still alive, but she had no idea what was happening to her.

"Release her," Bo's unearthly voice commanded, her deadly glare fixed on Michael. The intensity of her eyes alone made him let go of Kenzi, leaving her underwear around her hips. He took a step back. "The human is mine," she growled. "You knew this, yet you and your friend still broke into my home, took her, and abused her. I will kill every fae on this planet before I let you rape her. You are a pathetic, disgusting creature; I will enjoy killing you."

Michael snorted, "don't make me laugh. I don't know what drug you're hopped up on, but you can't hurt me, let alone kill me."

"I am far stronger than you, my power is older than time." She titled her head back.

Michael made a strangling noise, his eyes bulging as he helplessly watched his chi cross the distance and enter Bo's body. He collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. "No, it's not possible."

The cut on Bo's arm healed. The dagger still implanted in her chest was slowly pushed out of the wound as the injury closed up. It clattered to the ground.

Kenzi's eyes widened, never having witnessed Bo drain someone without kissing them. Michael dropped lifelessly in front of her. She looked back to her friend who was slowly approaching the dying fae.

Bo stopped beside Michael, pressing her boot down hard on his chest. "Kenzi is _mine_," she reiterated. "You would have done well to have remembered that."

Michael coughed. "In all my four hundred years of life, I have never felt as much pain and suffering than I did from your human," he choked out. "You have no idea what that girl has been through." He grinned.

Bo moved her boot to his neck, effectively cutting off his airway. "It would have been much less without you and Jason. Consider yourself lucky I'm not going to bring you back just to kill you again for what you have done."

Michael coughed, writhing. "Where," he gasped, "did I go so wrong?" he muttered to himself, replaying his perfect plan in his head.

Bo leaned down next to his ear, "you touched Kenzi." With that, she twisted his neck in her hands, watching the light in his eyes fade.

She stood back up, staring down at her handy work. She toed his body with her shoe, making sure he was really dead. Satisfied, she walked over to Kenzi. She grabbed the cuffs around her wrist and ankles, breaking each one effortlessly. Having stood for days on end and being so weak, Kenzi's body crumpled to the floor without the support of the chains to hold her up. Bo caught her in her arms, easing both of them to the floor. Electric blue eyes stared down at the human in her lap.

Kenzi looked up at Bo, worried. The lack of emotions her friend showed since her power surge scared her. She reached for Bo's hand, gripping it loosely despite how hard she tried to hold it. "Thank you Bo," she spoke softly. "But I know this isn't you."

The succubus tilted her head, confused. "I am Bo."

Kenzi shook her head, "no. You are a part of Bo, but she is more than just a succubus, much more." She lifted a trembling hand to Bo's face, "please come back to me. I need you." Fresh tears sprang to her eyes. "please," she whispered.

Bo's head drooped, closing her eyes. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her mind and regain her focus. Blue orbs faded back to brown. Coming to, she checked her surroundings, her gaze landing on the girl in her arms. "Kenzi!" she cried, hugging her best friend to herself. "I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him sooner," she sobbed.

"It's okay," Kenzi whispered. For the first time in days, Kenzi felt safe and loved. Bo pulled back to look at her. The younger woman smirked, "aren't I supposed to be the one bawling while you comfort me?"

Bo chuckled, "sorry Kenz." She wiped her tears away even though the flow didn't seem to be stopping any time soon.

Kenzi's eyes fluttered as she tried to stay awake. With the battle won, her body was giving over to the exhaustion and fatigue that plagued her. "Thank you," she mumbled, fighting against the haze that was quickly clouding her mind. She didn't want to pass out. She needed to know if Dyson was okay, but her body refused to respond anymore.

Bo ran her hand over Kenzi's hair repeatedly in a soothing motion, "you're welcome. You're safe now, I've got you. Just rest, you need it." She kissed the girl's cheek. She felt Kenzi's body finally relax, giving in to sleep. Bo pushed off the ground, gently cradling Kenzi in her arms. The younger woman's head rested against Bo's chest. She watched her for a moment; Kenzi looked so innocent, but she knew things would never be the same after this. She would deal with the aftermath when the time came. For now, she was just glad to have Kenzi safe.

Bo turned towards Dyson, making her way over to check on him. She smiled when she noticed he was still breathing. The succubus felt better after taking Michael's chi, but she still wasn't strong enough to carry two people at once. "I'll be back for you, I promise," she told Dyson's unconscious body. She didn't want to leave him, but she had no choice. She carried Kenzi out of the room, kicking open the entrance door to the run-down building. She rounded the corner, surprised to find Dyson's black SUV waiting for them on the street instead of being parked two structures away. Before she had time to figure out how it got there, Hale opened the driver's side door, running to meet Bo halfway.

"What happened? Is she okay?" he asked worriedly, looking down at Kenzi's prone form.

"She will be, she's just resting," Bo assured him. "What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't be on dark fae territory."

Hale smiled, "correct. But the street is public property, and as an officer of the law, I have to be allowed some leniency. I can't exactly tell my human boss I'm not able to go certain places when asked." He looked around, "where's Dyson?"

"He's still inside; he's unconscious. I was going to put Kenzi in the car and then go back for him."

"I would go get him, but I can't go inside that building."

"It's okay, I'll get him. The Tortura are dead, so the danger is passed. There's no need for you to risk someone seeing you go in there," she told him. If someone claimed that they saw Hale in the building where two dead dark fae are, they could pin it on him. Even if no one saw him, his scent would linger in the building. With Hale being of noble blood, the whole war could restart and everything they just went through would be for nothing.

"Are you sure?" Hale felt guilty not being able to help Bo when she clearly was worn out from battle. The succubus nodded. "Here, let me take her," he offered. Bo shifted Kenzi into his arms. She lingered a moment before running back into the building after Dyson. Hale stared at the fragile human in his arms. "It's okay lil momma," he whispered, "I'll take care of you." He walked back to the SUV, carefully laying her across the back seats. He turned in time to see Bo half carrying and half dragging Dyson's battered body out of the warehouse.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: So sorry for the long wait. If you also read my fic "I Promised" then you have probably heard why already. If not, it's because I had a friend visiting from out of the country, then I had Comic Con, and then I went to visit family 3,000 miles away. I planned on working on my fics while on the plane, but of course, my laptop crapped out. But I'm back now, and getting things organised for my graduate program to begin in exactly 1 week. I was very happy to read everyone's reviews from the previous 3 chapters. I had that scene planned out in my head for months and I was so excited to finally be able to write it. I'm glad that the rescue mission/big battle met your guys' expectations. Thank you again. Now onto Kenzi's road to recovery.

CHAPTER 10

Bo sat on the floor in the back of the SUV with Kenzi laid out on the back seats and Dyson propped up in the seat next to her. Hale sped through the streets. "We're on our way now Lauren," he spoke into his Bluetooth, giving the doctor a heads up to get everything ready for their arrival.

Lauren sighed in frustration, "Hale you can't bring Kenzi here."

The detective's hands clenched the steering wheel harder. "What?! Why not? She needs medical attention!"

Bo's head jerked up, not liking the tone the conversation had taken. She could only hear Hale's side, but she knew it wasn't good news.

"I know I know. I had the room prepped for Kenzi. I don't know how but the Ash found out what we were doing and came in to shut it down. He's not allowing humans to be treated here, no matter who they are," she spoke fast, clearly irritated. She took a deep breath, steeling herself for what she had to say next. "Hale, he said if you bring Kenzi here, he will personally see to her demise." She refrained from telling him the other numerous threats the Ash had used against her.

Hale paused, the gravity of the situation hitting him full force. "Damn it. What are we supposed to do then? We can't bring her to a normal hospital."

"I'll do it if I have to. Screw the fae and their secret. Kenzi's life is more important than those who would rather her die," Bo glowered from the back.

"Screw it," Lauren breathed, making a decision. "Meet me at Bo's house. I'll bring as much medical equipment as I can manage and treat her there." She scurried around the lab, collecting any items she may need.

"But Lauren-" Hale started, knowing Lauren leaving the compound unannounced would cause trouble for herself.

Dr. Lewis interrupted him, "I'll deal with the consequences when the time comes. I rather deal with the Ash's punishment than let something to happen to Kenzi."

Hale could hear the determination in her voice. "Thank you," he said earnestly. "We'll be there in fifteen. Bye." He ended the call, ripping the earpiece out and tossing it into the empty seat next to him.

"What's going on?" Bo immediately questioned.

Hale turned right, taking a short cut through an alley. "The Ash threatened to kill Kenzi if we bring her to the compound," he growled.

"Like hell he will! If he lays one hand on her I swear I'll-" Bo fumed.

"I know," Hale cut her off. "You would have me as backup, whether he's the Ash or king of the freakin world." He took a breath to calm himself. They had only just gotten Kenzi back, the last thing he needed to think about was someone taking her from them again. "Lauren said she will meet us at your house."

Hale's SUV pulled up to the clubhouse in record time. Bo noticed Lauren's car already parked nearby. Bo picked Kenzi up, sliding out of the car while Hale went around to the other side to grab Dyson. Lauren opened the front door of the house, holding it while Bo hurried inside. "Put her on the couch," the doctor instructed.

The brunette carefully laid her best friend down. "It's going to be okay Kenz," she whispered to her, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Bo," Lauren rested her hand on the succubus's shoulder, "I'm going to need you to step back so I can help her okay?" Bo nodded, watching as Lauren assessed her patient. She pulled a syringe out of her medical bag, flicking the tip of it before pushing the needle into Kenzi's skin. The liquefied painkiller slowly drained from the syringe into Kenzi's vein. Lauren cut through the young woman's shirt, removing the material. Her shoulder was caked in blood and puss, the injury turning yellow. "Damn, it's infected," she mumbled. She pulled out a bottle and gauze wipes. She poured the clear liquid onto the pad, gently cleaning the wound.

Kenzi hissed, her should burning. She squirmed, trying to get away from the pain. Bo rushed to Kenzi's side, holding the girl in place. Kenzi's whole body tensed at the touch. She jumped up, trying desperately to get away from the person holding her down. "No, please. Don't…" she cried softly. Her mind ran wild, automatically thinking that she was back in that abandoned building being tortured. Kenzi's eyes were shut tight, trying to block out the world around her. Lauren backed off, not wanting to frighten her further.

Bo could feel her heart breaking in her chest. "Kenzi, Kenzi it's me, Bo. Listen to my voice, it's me. I've got you. You're okay." Kenzi stopped trying to defend herself, her body relaxing slightly at hearing her best friend's voice. "Kenzi, look at me hun. Open your eyes. Come on, that's it." Slowly, she lifted her eyelids. Her blue orbs darted back and forth, before coming to rest on Bo. "Hey," Bo smiled at her.

"Bo," Kenzi whispered. She moved her body closer to the succubus, searching for safety and security.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here. We're home; you're safe." Bo enveloped the girl in her arms, trying to protect her from her own demons. Kenzi took a few deep, shaky breaths in order to calm herself in both mind and body.

"I'm sorry Kenzi," Lauren apologized, looking into the human's pain stricken eyes. "I know it hurts, but I need to clean your shoulder or else you could lose the whole limb from this infection. Just bare with me."

Kenzi nodded at the doctor, looking back at her best friend. "Stay with me? Please?"

"Of course," Bo smiled down at her, "I'm not going anywhere." She laced her fingers between Kenzi's, giving her hand a comforting squeeze. Kenzi returned the gesture. When the wet cloth touched her shoulder again, she dove her head into the crook of Bo's neck, clenching her teeth. Bo used her other hand to cradle Kenzi's head against her, whispering reassurances the entire time.

Hale finally managed to get the heavy shifter inside the clubhouse, resting him down in the chair beside the couch. Lauren's attention diverted to Dyson momentarily, trying to visually assess his condition. "He'll be fine," Hale told her honestly. "Focus on Kenzi first. You know if D was awake right now he wouldn't let you look at him until he knew that you had done everything you possibly could for Kenzi."

Lauren knew the truth of those words. Dyson and herself may not get along very well, but she knew he cared deeply for Bo and for the small human girl laid out before her. She immediately resumed her work. After she was satisfied with Kenzi's shoulder wound, she wrapped it in sterilized white bandages. She moved onto Kenzi's hand, popping her thumb back into it's socket. She used her fingers to gently probe at the young woman's wrist, feeling the fractured bones. She was relieved it wasn't broken. She slid a wrist guard over it, tightening the straps. The metal splint inside the guard would prevent her from bending her wrist while it healed. Lauren noticed Kenzi didn't flinch. She looked up to see her patient had fallen unconscious once more. That was probably for the best; Lauren wanted her to feel as little pain as possible. She pressed lightly on Kenzi's ribs, feeling for any damage. Satisfied that they were only bruised, she continued on.

She noticed a pattern of bruising, including large ones sticking out of the sides of Kenzi's bra. Her eyes traveled up to the girl's face, noticing the bite marks along her swollen bottom lip. Her mouth opened slightly in shock, knowing what these injuries implied. She glanced down to Kenzi's jeans, which she was still wearing, before looking at Bo. "Bo…" she started, not knowing exactly how to ask what she knew she needed to. Normally, she didn't have much trouble asking her patients personal questions because she knew in her heart it was for their own good, but this wasn't just any patient. She knew Kenzi and had an emotional attachment to her. She knew the young woman's positive outlook on life, despite everything that had happened to her in her past. Lauren was afraid of the answer she'd receive, and how much damage that could potentially cause Kenzi. She would heal physically, but the emotional trauma would always be there. Lauren sighed heavily, "Bo," she tried again. "I hate to ask this, but did either of the Tortura touch Kenzi in a um, a sexual way?" The look of worry in the succubus's eyes instantly blazed with anger and hatred. Lauren lowered her head, closing her eyes slowly at what Bo had told her without speaking. "Oh God," she whispered. When she looked back up, she could have sworn that she saw Bo's eyes flash blue for a second, but as quickly as it came, it was gone. She brushed the possibility aside, assuming that she was imagining things due to the stress of the situation.

"What?" Hale asked in disbelief, having overheard their conversation from his perch on the coffee table next to Dyson. "No…" his troubled eyes looking at the sleeping beauty on the couch.

Bo took a few deep breathes to calm herself before speaking. "I uh," she spoke slowly, trying to force the words out. "I managed to stop it before it went too far. He didn't…"

"It's okay," Lauren interrupted her. "You don't need to say anymore." She was relieved to know that the fae hadn't been able to finish what he started. She could see the guilt weighing down heavily on Bo for allowing even that much to happen to Kenzi. She couldn't imagine what would have happened if Bo was unable to stop him. The succubus would never forgive herself. "Can you do me a favor and get some clothes for Kenzi to change into?" Bo nodded, thankful for the distraction and change of subject. She carefully disentangled herself from her friend before running up the stairs to the girl's room. Lauren looked back at Hale, who kept muttering the word "no" and shaking his head while pacing. He ran his trembling hands over his hair, gripping his scalp tightly in an effort to cope with the information he just received. "Hale?" the doctor tried to get his attention. When the first attempt proved unsuccessful, she tried again. She got up and walked over to him. "Hale, listen to me." She put a hand on his shoulder, waiting until his eyes met hers, unshed tears ready to spill over. "I know this is hard to take in, but you need to hold it together. When Kenzi wakes up, she is going to need you to be strong for her. The Tortura are dead, there is nothing you can do now except be there for Kenzi."

He squeezed his eyes shut tight, tears leaking out of the corners. "I know, but what those bastards did to her…I just…" he tried forming a coherent thought, his mind an emotional mess.

"I understand, but the last thing Kenzi needs right now is the people close to her to be angry or violent," she told him firmly. He needed to hear this as much as she needed to say it. "Those emotions will make her very uneasy, possibly even scared, especially coming from a male. You need to control yourself. Take comfort in knowing that Bo killed him before things progressed further. Kenzi would be a lot worse off physically and mentally if it wasn't for her."

Hale sucked on his bottom lip before answering, "you're right. I know you're right." Now was not the time for him to dwell on what happened, but to focus on how to make it better. A part of him felt selfish for getting so riled up over Kenzi's near-rape when she was the one who actually lived through the ordeal. He only heard about it briefly; Kenzi is the one who has those memories engrained into her mind. She needed him to be her support; he couldn't afford his negative emotions to overtake him. The other part of him felt that it was disrespectful and wrong to not feel angry about the situation, like he was betraying Kenzi's trust or acting like it didn't matter to him when it did. It mattered to him more than it should have to a fae. Lauren touched his arm in understanding before returning to Kenzi's side. His gaze shifted back to the fragile human. She looked so innocent while sleeping. He hoped that she was having good dreams, because when she woke, all she would remember is the nightmare she lived through.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: I'm surprised at all the reviews I'm getting for these last two chapters and also greatly appreciative! I also want to thank my "guest" reviewers for taking the time to leave comments. I especially want to thank one of my guest reviewers who left this in their review "To me it's the foundation of the whole series/story" about Bo/Kenzi's friendship, and I agree. I love their sisterly friendship more than any romantic relationship on the show. Their friendship is so honest and real, unlike most girl friendships depicted on television today which include backstabbing, lieing, and boyfriend-stealing. It's refreshing. & Ksenia and Anna talking about Bo and Kenzi's friendship is so sweet when they get emotional about it lol. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Please leave a review to let me know what you liked :)

CHAPTER 11

Bo sat sideways on the edge of Kenzi's bed, staring down at her best friend. Once she and Lauren had finished slipping Kenzi into a pair of comfortable pajamas, Hale offered to carry her upstairs to her own room to rest. Lauren hooked up an IV, wanting to start getting water and nutrients back into the girl's body. None of them held any false hopes that Kenzi would have been given water or food while she was the Torturas' prisoner. Why would they when they never expected Kenzi to survive? Bo bit her bottom lip at the thought. What if she had been too late? What if her powers hadn't kicked in and taken over? There was no possible way Bo could have saved Kenzi in her condition without her power surge. The circumstances were similar the last time it took over, when Lauren was about to be killed by the lich. She had no idea why it kept happening to her, or how to control it, but she was forever grateful that it had. Without it, she would have lost the two most important women in her life.

Lauren stood in the doorway, watching the woman she loved caress Kenzi's cheek. It was easy to see how much Bo cared for her. Lauren only wished there was more she could do to help. Bo's head turned, looking at the doctor. Lauren frowned, seeing Bo's bloodshot eyes. It was obvious she had been crying. It broke her heart to see Bo so upset. She took a quick few strides over to the brunette, pulling her into her arms. "Oh Bo," she said softly.

Bo's head snuggled into Lauren's warmth. She leaned back, reclaiming her seat next to Kenzi. Her brown orbs shifted between the two women. "Is she going to be okay?" her voice cracked at the end.

Lauren pursed her lips, trying to figure out how she should word what she had to say. "She's stable. She's in no immediate danger. I need to keep an eye on the infection in her shoulder, but we caught it in time to save her arm."

"If she's fine, then why do you look so worried?" Bo questioned, picking up on the subtle expressions and changes in body posture from the blonde. "Why hasn't she woken up yet? Lauren, it's been five hours!"

"She's very weak Bo. Her body has been physically assaulted and deprived of the nutrients it needs. It's going to take a while for her to regain her strength," Lauren tried to explain. In the back of her mind, she had a bad feeling she knew what was wrong. She didn't want to worry Bo anymore than she already was. "Give her time," she said gently.

Bo took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself. "How's Dyson?" she asked, her attention still focused on Kenzi.

Lauren was glad for the change in subject. She didn't want to divulge any more information pertaining to Kenzi until she could find out the facts. "He's healing. He has three broken ribs. Well, technically he _had_ three broken ribs; they've already fused back together so that they are merely fractures now. I popped his shoulder back into place and bandaged the large gash on his forehead. On a human, it would have required stitches, but with his fast healing, stitches would have only been a hindrance to him. Besides some scraps and a few bruises, he seems to be in good health. He hasn't woken up yet either, but he should soon. He's been a bit restless for the past twenty minutes. Hale is keeping an eye on him."

Bo nodded, "good." Lauren turned to leave. She made it about halfway across the room before Bo called after her, "Lauren, wait." The doctor immediately halted her movements while the brunette caught up to her. "I'm sorry, I know I've been difficult and having mood swings these past few hours. It's just-"

Lauren smiled sadly, putting a finger up to Bo's lips to pause her rambling. "It's okay. I completely understand and it's a normal reaction. If you weren't acting this way I would be worried, especially since this is Kenzi we're talking about. Anything but you being absolutely frantic would worry me."

The corner of Bo's lips turned up, "I do get kind of crazy when something happens to her huh?"

Lauren chuckled, "just a bit. But I wouldn't expect any less. She means a lot to you. She's your family."

Bo took the blonde's hand, "you _all_ are my family."

Lauren placed her other hand over Bo's, "I know," she smiled. "But she's your sister. You two have a special connection that no one can replace."

Bo looked back at the sleeping girl, a small smile on her lips while she considered Lauren's words, knowing them to be true. She refocused her attention on the doctor. "I just wanted to say thank you for helping Kenzi, for everything you've done for her. I know you're disobeying the Ash to be here, to help us. It's a huge risk and I'm sorry to put you in this situation. I'll help you in any way I can to make things right with Lachlan."

"Thank you Bo." Lauren kept the content look on her face, but deep down she doubted there was anything Bo could do. She knew there would be consequences for leaving the compound to treat a patient the Ash specifically forbid her to help. If given the opportunity, she would do it again in a heartbeat. She didn't become a doctor to let an innocent person die, nor did she become one to watch her friends suffer. The Ash wouldn't see things this way; Lauren was his property to do with as he wished. Saving Kenzi's life was worth whatever punishment he could come up with.

* * *

><p>Dyson moaned, grumbling in his sleep. Hale rolled his eyes, "man, do you always talk like this in your sleep? No wonder you live alone." Dyson growled. "Okay okay, my bad," he said raising his hands in the air in a show of surrender while rolling his eyes. The shifter had been antsy for a while now, but had yet to resume consciousness. Hale could see his injuries were healing. It would take a few days for him to be back to normal, but Dyson would be okay.<p>

Hale's eyes wandered towards the staircase, his thoughts back on Kenzi. He wanted to check on her, to see that she was still breathing. Lauren had recently gone upstairs and Bo was already in the room with her. He didn't want to intrude. Alone with his thoughts, he couldn't stop the slew of unwanted images and sounds that attacked his mind: Kenzi being tortured, a fae sexually assaulting her, her terrified screams echoing off the walls. He had watched the video Dyson sent him earlier of Kenzi being tortured. It chilled him to the core. Based off of that, he could only imagine what else those bastards did to her, and he did not like the scenarios he came up with. A chill ran through him, one that had nothing to do with the current temperature of the broken down building. He placed his head in his hand, sighing. The enormity of what had happened to his favourite human weighed heavily on his shoulders.

"Hale?" a gruff voice asked softly.

Hale immediately turned his attention to his partner, who was beginning to stir. For the first time since he had arrived back at the clubhouse, he smiled. "Yeah man, it's me. Welcome back to the world of the living."

Dyson blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting the lighting. He sat up, wincing as pain raced up his abdomen. "Damn," he muttered. He looked down, noticing he was shirtless with white bandages wrapped around his mid-section. "What the hell happened?"

He glanced around, "and what am I doing at Bo's place?"

Hale leaned forward in his chair. "You don't remember?" The shifter shook his head, instantly regretting it as his headache began to throb. "You and Bo went after the Torturas."

Clarity quickly settled into his eyes, "Kenzi!" he exclaimed, jumping up. He ignored the pain that erupted within his body at the fast movements. "Where is she? Is she okay?!"

"Whoa whoa," Hale said, standing up. He placed his hands on Dyson's shoulders. "She's alive. She's upstairs-" before Hale could finish his sentence, the shifter broke away from him, running up the staircase towards Kenzi's room. "Dyson! Wait!" Hale yelled, running to catch up with his partner.

Lauren closed the door to Kenzi's room. She only took two steps before she heard the commotion downstairs and saw a worried Dyson quickly approaching her. Knowing his intentions, Lauren held her hand out, her palm planted in the middle of his chest, effectively stopping his forward progression.

She could feel the vibrations of Dyson's growl rumbling underneath her fingers, "move out of my way Lauren."

"No," she said firmly. "You're not going anywhere near Kenzi until you calm down." They glared at each other, both of them refusing to back down.

"I need to see Kenzi, _now_," he reiterated demandingly.

Lauren's gaze shifted to Hale who was now standing directly behind the wolf man. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

The siren shook his head, "I didn't get a chance to. He remembered what happened and came up here."

Dyson's dominant attitude faltered, "tell me what?"

Lauren bit her bottom lip, wondering if right outside Kenzi's room was the best place to have this discussion. Dyson was determined to see Kenzi, but there were certain things he needed to know before doing so. "You have to promise not to get hot-headed and fly off the handle."

The more she stalled, the more Dyson's anxiety grew over what she was about to tell him. "Lauren, what happened?"

"After Michael knocked you out, he and Bo fought. One of the wounds he gave her was fatal."

A possibility entered Dyson's mind that had not previously been there, "fatal? Is Bo okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. She's with Kenzi in the room behind me. She hasn't left Kenzi's side since you two found her." She paused, returning to the story she dreaded retelling. "While Bo was immobilized but still conscious, Michael tried to have his way with Kenzi."

Dyson's breath caught in his throat, knowing exactly what the doctor was implying. "Tried? Lauren," he spoke slowly, attempting to control his emotions, "what exactly did he do? Don't sugar coat it for me."

Lauren pursed her lips. "I don't know for sure; understandably, Bo doesn't want to talk about it. She only told me that he didn't enter Kenzi. While tending to Kenzi, I did notice substantial bruising, especially on her breasts."

Dyson's eyes turned yellow as his anger threatened to takeover. "That sick son of a bitch touched her?" he snarled.

"Dyson," Lauren started out slowly, raising her hands slightly in a claming manner. "You need to reign in your emotions. Kenzi needs support, not an out of control wolf. I won't let you see her or Bo until you calm down. They've both been through enough."

Dyson's chest heaved, the wolf inside him begging to be released. He took a deep breath, closing his for a moment to gather himself. His yellow irises returned to their normal colour. His eyes no longer held any rage, only a deep sadness. He fought to keep the bile down that kept rising in his throat. "Lauren, I assume you know what happens when a Tortura has sex, and what that would do to a human?" he asked softly.

Tears swirled unshed in the doctor's eyes. "Yes," she said, barely audible.

"Fuck," Hale swore, having been so wrapped up in the concept of Kenzi being violated that he forgot to think about who it was with. If Michael had been able to go through with the act, there was no way Kenzi would have survived the ordeal. He couldn't imagine the pain she must have felt.

"Please Lauren," Dyson begged. "I just need to see her." His eyes pleaded with her.

Lauren nodded, understanding his need to see her with his own eyes, to see her alive. "Of course. Before you go in though, just know she has yet to wake up."

Dyson studied her, waiting for further explanation but received none. Lauren opened the door for him to go inside. "Thank you," he told her earnestly. He stepped over threshold, Hale close behind him.

Bo turned to face him from her spot on the bed. "Dyson," she said surprised to see him awake. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you are too," he told her, his gaze moving to rest on the sleeping figure next to her. "Kenzi," he whispered. Only her head was visible from under the covers. Bruising marred her perfect complexion. He went to kneel by her side, stopping just short of touching her. "I'm so sorry Kenzi, this is all my fault."

Bo reached out, putting a hand on his arm, "no Dyson. If anything, it's my fault."

Dyson met her eyes, her brown orbs heavy with guilt. "Bo, don't blame yourself. I acted rashly by attacking Michael like I did. You saved her."

Bo shook her head, biting her lip to keep from bursting into tears again. "No, she saved me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Michael was coming for me. I was laying on the ground, unable to defend myself let alone move." Tears spilled over. "Kenzi grabbed him to stop him. She…she offered herself to him to save me."

"Jesus," Lauren whispered from her spot in the doorway.

Bo looked back at Kenzi, "she's like this because of me. I tried to stop him from hurting her, I swear I did, but my body was too weak to do anything. I saw what he did to her, I saw the pain she was in, and there wasn't a fucking thing I could do about it," she covered her mouth, trying to stifle a sob.

"Bo," Dyson started, his voice soft yet adamant, "this is _not_ your fault. It was Michael, not you."

"But don't you see? Kenzi would have never let him do that if I wasn't there."

"Bo," Lauren spoke, gaining the succubus's attention. "She did it to protect you, not because she had to, but because she wanted to. To her, you're worth whatever punishment he could force on her. The bigger punishment would have been losing you." She tried to get Bo to see what Kenzi was thinking. "You know if things had been reversed, you would have done the same for her." Lauren knew theoretically that Kenzi would do anything for Bo, but for her to actually prove it and throw herself away for her best friend made Lauren's opinion of the young human rise greatly. Bo was lucky to have someone like Kenzi in her life.

Bo knew Lauren was right, but it didn't make her feel any better. "I still should have been able to do something. I'm supposed to protect her."

"You killed him before it went too far," Hale added. "You were there for her when it counted."

Bo just nodded, not fully accepting their responses but also knowing that they would not give up until she relented. No amount of words could take away the gnawing guilt and sadness she felt.

"Bo," Lauren began. "If you were immobile, how did you save Kenzi?"

"I did it again," she looked at Lauren, knowing the doctor would understand. "I lost control, like I did with the lich. When I heard her scream, something just snapped inside of me."

"Lost control?" Dyson questioned, never having witnessed it himself.

Bo glanced at Lauren, not wanting to go into detail right now. "Bo's succubus power sometimes manifests itself without her being able to control it or herself," Lauren answered for her. "I'll explain more later." She refocused her attention on Bo. "Bo, we should really-"

"Run some more tests, I know," Bo finished for her, a small smile on her lips. "Later, okay?"

"Of course, I didn't mean right now," Lauren corrected herself. "Kenzi is and should be your first priority.

"Thanks," Bo replied, grateful to have her friend's understanding. "Can I just be alone for a little bit, please?" she asked them all.

"Sure," Dyson replied, getting back to his feet. They all exited. He took one last glance at her before closing the door behind them.

Bo sighed, brushing a stray hair out of Kenzi's face. "I'm so sorry Kenz, I'm so so sorry." She leaned forward, hugging the girl to herself carefully as her tears flowed unchecked. She cried herself to sleep, still holding on to her best friend.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Over one hundred reviews! Thank you all so much for continuing to read my story & giving me feedback on it. It makes me happy to know others are enjoying my work. I really appreciate it and hope you guys like this chapter as well.

CHAPTER 12

Sunlight streamed in through the cracks in Kenzi's boarded up window. Bo stirred, the bright light bothering her. She slowly opened her eyes. She propped herself up on her elbow, looking down at the still sleeping form next to her. Bo sigh heavily, seeing that Kenzi had yet to wake up. She eased herself out of the bed, rubbing the heels of her palms into her sleepy eyes. She glanced at her friend's alarm clock, surprised to see that it was already 5:30am. Bo opened the door just enough for her to squeeze out. She hated to leave Kenzi, even for a minute, but some things just couldn't be ignored.

She entered her bathroom, surprised to find Lauren already in there. "Oh sorry!" she apologized hastily. "One of the disadvantages of not having doors is not knowing when someone is in here," she smiled.

Lauren returned the gesture. "It's no problem. I just came in here to freshen up. I hope you don't mind, I took a small nap in your bed. The guys were downstairs and I just wanted to rest for a little while."

"Of course it's okay. Feel free to sneak up here anytime you want to."

"Thanks." They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Lauren spoke again. "I was just about to go check on Kenzi's vitals," she pointed down the hallway towards the young woman's room.

Bo nodded. "I'll join you shortly," she replied, still needing to use the bathroom before returning to her friend's side.

The blonde walked down the hallway, peeking around the corner of the door. "Kenzi?" she called. Upon receiving no answer, she frowned. She had hoped that Kenzi would have woken up by now, but then again if she had, that would've been the first thing Bo would have told her. She picked up her medical bag sitting on the floor at the end of Kenzi's bed. Pulling out a blood pressure cuff, she strapped it on to Kenzi's arm. She squeezed the ball attached to end of the cord, watching the meter rise and fall. She jotted down a few notes before getting out a stethoscope, placing it on the her patient's chest underneath her shirt. The doctor listened to Kenzi's breathing, writing down more data. Before she removed the stethoscope from her ears, she heard mumbled talking through the earpieces. She turned to look over her shoulder, watching Bo with curious eyes. She took off the medical instrument, "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Bo grinned; Lauren looked adorable when she got wrapped up in her work. She just wished it was under different circumstances. Despite the small moment of amusement she felt, another nagging part of her felt guilty for feeling even a smidgen of happiness while her best friend lay unconscious merely feet away. "Nothing important. Is there any change?"

Lauren's brow furrowed, "no, and that's what worries me." She continued her medical evaluation of Kenzi.

Bo automatically tensed; when something bothered Lauren, it was never good. "Why is that worrisome?"

She bit the inside of her cheek. "I have a theory about why Kenzi is still unconscious, but I have been reluctant to voice my concerns without sufficient data to prove it."

"Lauren," Bo said seriously. "Just tell me."

Lauren got off the ground, sitting on the edge of Kenzi's nightstand. "You may want to sit down."

"Lauren…" Bo warned, losing her patience. Despite her objection, she sat down on the bed next to her friend's legs.

"I believe that Kenzi has fallen into a small coma."

"A coma?!" Bo repeated, her voice rising. Her eyes landed on Kenzi's face.

"Bo, she has been through a horrific ordeal. Her body is malnourished and weak from the constant torture. They not only attacked her physically, but mentally as well. The mind and body are linked. By weakening her mind, they also weakened her body, leaving her prone to further damage."

"Okay, so once she regains her strength she will come out of this right?" Bo tried to rationalize the information being given to her.

"She should yes, but Bo, there is more to it than that. You have to remember all that Kenzi went through." She hesitated. "When a Tortura has sexual intercourse, he cannot control his power. The restraints normally holding back the flow of pain are broken, so that the person they are with feels _everything_," she emphasized, trying to explain what Kenzi had gone through.

"He was using her power on her while he….while he did that?!" Bo's stomach churned at the thought. She once again cursed her lack of knowledge about the fae.

"Torturas constantly hold their power back, but when their desire amplifies, they lose control of the hold they have over it. Bo, I'm not telling you this to make you feel worse, but you need to know the extent of Kenzi's ordeal. No human has ever survived a sexual encounter with a Tortura," Lauren relayed the news.

"What?" Bo whispered, realizing just how close Kenzi had come to dieing. The succubus knew the Torturas never planned on letting Kenzi live, but she was concerned over what Michael was doing to Kenzi that she failed to realise that her best friend could have lost her life in that horrid moment. Kenzi had literally been seconds away from death's door. If Bo's powers hadn't taken over when they did, Kenzi's light would be gone from this world forever. She choked back fresh tears, not wanting to cry again.

"Bo, there's something else too. There may be another reason for Kenzi's coma. Between the torture, the pain, the attempted rape, and her weakened state, we may also have to face the fact that Kenzi may not _want_ to wake up," Lauren said softly.

"No," Bo's voice broke, but was adamant. "No, she's tough, stronger than anyone gives her credit for. She survived her stepfather and she survived living on the streets. She fought basilisk poison and Baba Yaga. She didn't come this far to give up now." Her eyes were glossy and full of pain. She refused to believe what Lauren said, but the fact that it could be true made dealing with it even worse.

Lauren expected her to object. "Bo, it's natural to have this type of adverse reaction, but you need to listen to what I am saying-"

"No!" Bo yelled at her, a rogue tear sliding down her cheek. "You don't know what you're talking about! You don't know Kenzi like I do."

"But Bo-" she tried again.

"Lauren please. Just leave," she whispered, turning her face away from the blonde. "_Please_," she begged once more, her voice strained. Her last thread of restraint was quickly disintegrating.

"Fine," Lauren got up, proceeding towards the door. She stopped with her hand on the knob. "Kenzi's body is shutting down to prevent her mind from having to process what really happened. I know you don't want to believe me Bo, but as a doctor, I can't ignore that possibility. I'm not the one who caused this, so just remember that before you shoot the messenger."

Bo didn't look up until after she heard the door had closed. "Jesus," she whispered, feeling like the world's biggest ass. She knew she had been too harsh on Lauren. Lauren was only doing her job as a doctor and as a friend, but the thought that Kenzi may not want to wake up, may not want to live anymore, shattered Bo's heart into a million pieces. With everything that had occurred within the past few days, that news had been overwhelming. Her brain just couldn't process it. Kenzi had a good life here. Bo knew her past was difficult, but Kenzi had continuously expressed her love and gratitude for the new life she had found with Bo. She had seemed so happy. Could it really be possible that Kenzi would not want to return to this, to her? She sniffled, cupping her best friend's cheek in her hand. "It's not true right? I can't even begin to imagine what you went through, are still going through, and I know it won't be easy, but I'm here for you Kenzi, just like I always am. You're strong, stronger than anyone I know, human or fae," she wiped away another tear. "You have to wake up Kenz, please. If you don't, if you stay asleep, then you're letting _them_ win. They're dead; they can't hurt you anymore. Don't let them have any power over you."

Bo paused, suddenly remembering something Michael had said. The scene flashed before her, as if she was watching it as a bystander. _"In all my four hundred years of life, I have never felt as much pain and suffering than I did from your human. You have no idea what that girl has been through."_ She could still see the sick grin he had plastered on his face as he died. As quickly as the image had come, it left again. Bo shook her head, trying to gather her bearings. Her eyebrows furrowed; that memory was from when her power took over. She couldn't remember anything from the first time it happened. Wanting to know more, she focused on her battle with Michael, but nothing else came forward. Despite not being able to actively recall what happened during her power surge, she took being able to remember anything at all as a good sign.

She pushed those thoughts aside, deciding to mention them to Lauren at a later date. Instead, she focused on what she could remember. Those words that Michael had uttered spoke volumes about Kenzi's past. Bo stared at the fragile woman with renewed sadness. Kenzi rarely talked about her past, but Bo always respected her privacy. With this new information, she couldn't help but wonder what Kenzi wasn't telling her and what could make a fae as old as Michael say such a thing. As a Tortura, he would have lived his whole life surrounded by nothing but pain and agony, yet after feeding off of Kenzi, he had declared her to be the most tortured soul of them all. The words alone frightened Bo, causing a chill to run up her spine. With the combination of what occurred in the past and what Kenzi just went through, maybe it was enough to push her over the edge. Maybe Lauren was right. Bo bit her bottom lip. "I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere, so don't you go anywhere either okay?" her voice cracked. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Don't worry about dealing with what happened, we'll deal with it together. You are _never_ alone. I'll be waiting right here when you wake up. I'll never give up on you, so don't ever give up on yourself, you hear me? I love you Kenzi." She took in a shaky breath, standing up. She paced the room for a few minutes, trying to regain control of her emotions. Finally, she approached the doorway, intent on finding Lauren. She gasped when she saw a figure standing in the hallway. She raised her hand to her heart in an attempt to calm its frantic beating. "Hale! I'm in no condition for sneak attacks," she joked.

He grinned, pushing himself off of the wall he had been leaning on. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," she assured him. Bo watched him fidget, his gaze constantly lowering. She glanced between him and Kenzi's room twice, before a small smile came over her. "Hale, do you want to go sit with Kenzi for a little while?"

His face lit up, "yeah!" Realizing he answered too eagerly, he recomposed himself. "I mean if it's alright with you."

"Of course it is. I need to go talk with Lauren for a bit anyways and I'd rather Kenzi not be alone."

"Sure, whatever you guys need, I'm here," he offered.

Bo put her hand on his arm, "thank you Hale, I really appreciate it and I know Kenzi does too." He nodded, slipping inside the human's bedroom. She watched for a moment as he pulled up a chair, settling in next to her. He gently picked up her hand in both of his, lost in his own world as he began talking to her. He raised her hand up to his lips, gently kissing her pale skin. Bo couldn't help but feel some elation during such a depressing time at the scene before her. She could plainly see the extra care Hale took when he was around Kenzi, and the way his aura glowed brighter anytime he was near her. She took comfort in that fact, knowing that Hale would make sure nothing happened to his lil' momma.

Bo heard the water running in her bathroom on her way downstairs. She hoped it was Dyson that was in the shower since she needed to speak with Lauren. She reached the bottom step, happy to see the doctor behind the couch, but she immediately frowned when she noticed the blonde was putting on her lab coat and gathering her things. "Lauren?" she questioned, walking towards her quickly.

"Bo," Lauren said in surprise, not having heard the succubus come in. "Hi," she smiled, pushing aside any feelings from their earlier argument, knowing it was just Bo's mind's way of trying to deal with the situation. As a doctor, she was used to loved ones reacting badly to news she had to give about her patients. It came with the job.

"Are you leaving?" Bo asked, her voice shaking a bit. She didn't know if she could handle Kenzi's predicament without Lauren around.

"I have to Bo," she said gently. "I was going to come up to say goodbye first."

Bo shook her head furiously, "no you can't. Kenzi needs you, _I _need you."

Lauren put her arms on the outside of Bo's shoulders, the brunette cupping the other woman's elbows. "Bo, just breathe. You can do this. Kenzi isn't in any immediate danger. I have to go back to the lab before Lachlan notices I'm missing. My morning shift starts in two hours. Kenzi will be fine until I come back tonight after work."

"What if something happens and you're not here?" Bo repeated, her grip tightening on Lauren.

"I'll have my phone with me at all times. If I don't show up for work, Lachlan will find out I'm gone and then I can't come back to take care of Kenzi. You have to let me go now so I can come back later," she reasoned.

Bo nodded, understanding why Lauren had to leave but still not liking it. "Okay, but promise me you'll come back tonight. And call me if Lachlan tries to pull any shit with you." She was worried about what Lachlan would do to Lauren if he found out Lauren had left the compound and where she had gone.

The doctor smiled, "I promise. I'll pick up some more medicine for Kenzi while I'm at the lab." She leaned forward, kissing Bo on the cheek. "You'll be fine. I'll grab dinner on the way back."

Bo hugged Lauren, "be careful."

"I will. Bye Bo," she eased out of Bo's arms as the succubus released her.

"Bye," Bo said, walking her to the door. She watched the doctor exit the building. Sighing, she closed the front door. She leaned against the wooden frame, feeling torn between going with Lauren to make sure she would be okay confronting the Ash and staying with Kenzi to monitor her health.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Look! I still exist :) Sorry for the wait. I had final exams, essays, presentations, and projects due followed quickly by the busy holiday season. Speaking of, I hope everyone had a happy holiday, no matter what you celebrate. This is my holiday gift to you all. Please review, thank you. And have a happy new year!

CHAPTER 13

Lauren took a deep breath as she made her way across the compound's parking lot. She glanced down at her watch. She still had ten minutes before her shift started, but she wanted to be a little early. The blonde paused before approaching the entrance, trying to keep her emotions in check. She wasn't worried about what would happen if she was late to work, but rather what would happen to her for leaving early yesterday without permission. She could only hope that the Ash didn't notice. He had so many more important things to attend to that it was possible that he could have overlooked Lauren being missing for a few hours. She straightened out her lab coat, walking into her workplace with confidence. She flipped the switch on the wall, watching the neon lights on the ceiling flicker on one at a time until the whole lab was lit up.

She walked to the back where her office was located. The metal key slipped into the lock, twisting to open the door. She turned on the lights, routinely dropping her purse onto her desk. Glancing up, she nearly jumped out of her own skin at seeing a figure sitting in her chair. She automatically composed herself, realizing who exactly was in her office. "Ash, good morning," she said professionally. "To what do I owe this visit?"

Lachlan sat in Lauren's chair, his leg casually draped over the other and his hands folded neatly in his lap. He acted as if he hadn't heard her speak at all. Instead, he turned in the chair, getting up and walking out the doorway. She followed, trying to ignore the fact she trailed behind him like a loyal puppy. He faced her once more, still walking backwards. "Haven't I given you everything here?" He gestured with his arms to the facility around him. "A high tech lab, state of the art equipment, access to all of the restricted files and medical diaries, an endless amount of supplies," he rambled looking at his surroundings. "I even let you keep that apartment of yours the last Ash gave you."

"Yes, you have," Lauren answered obediently, knowing this is what he wanted to hear.

"I go as far as to let you keep in contact with the unaligned succubus and allow her in my compound. As leader of the Light Fae, I should not let her anywhere near here or my _property_." It was clear what he was referring to by using that word, or rather _who_ he was referring to. "You're able to discuss cases with her, your medical findings, and even treat her. Being unaligned, I could have her arrested for coming anywhere near you or my premises. Instead, I've been very accommodating and lenient."

"You have been truly gracious and I greatly appreciate it," she said, easily faking sincerity.

Lachlan stopped his movements, staring her down. "Really? Because you have a odd way of showing it," he sneered.

Lauren tried to remain stoic on the outside while her mind was running rampant. He knew she had left, and now she was going to face his wrath.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice? You left the compound halfway through your shift without my permission! And coincidentally, it was very shortly after I had forbid you to treat Bo's human." He tapped his finger to chin, pretending to contemplate her whereabouts yesterday. "Hmmm, so let's see, where would you have gone? Home? No that wouldn't make sense. To the Dal Riata? No, you're not the type to skip work for a drink. But where else could you have gone? It's not like you have many friends," he mocked her. "Oh, I know!" His eyes grew dark, "you went to the succubus's house!" he accused.

"No," she defended, "I didn't."

"Don't you dare stand there and lie to me!" he fumed, marching closer to her. "I have eyes and ears all over this city, and all of them are telling me the exact same thing. Your car left here yesterday and parked directly in front of Bo's decrepit home. My informants saw you go inside. Now why would you go there without informing me first? The truth this time doctor." Lachlan towered over her, intimidating her with his size and proximity.

Lauren stood her ground, despite how much her instincts were telling her to run. She had learned long ago to push those feelings aside; they would only get her into more trouble. "I…I-" she stammered, trying to come up with a believable lie but failing miserably. She could say that she was treating Dyson, but he wasn't supposed to venture onto dark fae territory in order to go help rescue Kenzi in the first place. She wasn't willing to throw someone else into the flames to save herself, even if he was a jerk to her the majority of the time.

He made a disgusted noise at her lack of obedience. "I was trying to give you a chance to come clean, to admit what you had done but you don't even have the decency to grant me that much!"

"I'm sorry-" she began.

"No you're not. You're only sorry you got caught. You would do it again if you had the chance to," he spat. "You would purposefully go against my orders again, without even giving it a second thought. Apparently I've been too lax on the discipline aspect of owning a pet. Well not anymore. I'll show you what happens when you disobey me and tend to patients I forbid you to treat!" Lachlan roared. "Now you can watch all your work go down the drain. Now you can watch as she dies at my hands!"

"No!" Lauren shouted, not caring that she was speaking out against her owner. "Don't punish her for my mistake!"

"Are you trying to tell me what to do human? I think you need this lesson to remember your place among us," he glowered.

"No please! Ash, don't do this! I won't disobey you again, I promise!" Lauren's hands were shaking as she pleaded for Kenzi's life. The Ash turned his back to her, walking towards the exit. "It was my fault, not hers. She didn't do anything wrong!" In a last ditch attempt, Lauren reached out, grabbing his hand in hers. "Lachlan please!" He stopped, his eyes looking down to where she held him. He grimaced in disgust, snatching his hand out of hers. "No…" she whispered, sinking down to her knees as she watched him leave the compound. She could see the outline of two guards standing outside the translucent doors, confining her to her lab.

She couldn't just sit there and do nothing. Her hands trembling, she quickly withdrew her cell phone from her lab coat pocket. She hit speed dial, praying Bo would answer. After a few rings, the succubus's voice was laced with concern, "Lauren? How did it go? Are you okay?"

The doctor spoke quickly, her voice uneven and near panic, "Bo, listen to me. You need to grab Kenzi and run, _now_!"

"What?" Bo could hear the fear in the blonde's voice. "Why? Lauren, what's going on?"

"The Ash is on his way to your house right now. He's going to kill Kenzi!" she practically shouted.

Bo's eyes widened. "Over my dead body," she growled.

"Bo, you can't fight him. He'll kill you too if you get in his way! Just take Kenzi and get as far away from here as you can. You don't have much time," Lauren told her, her eyes shifting to the clock on the wall, averaging how long it would take the Ash to arrive at Bo's doorstep.

"What about you?"

Lauren smiled sadly, "I'll be fine, as long I know you're safe."

"But-"

The doctor interrupted her, "Bo, you're wasting time. Kenzi can't defend herself. Hale and Dyson will be hunted down if they defy the Ash. You can't stay here, not anymore." Lauren's heart clenched at the admission, not knowing if she'd ever see Bo again. At least she knew they would both be safe if they left.

There was a long pause as Bo thought it over. "I'm coming back for you," she promised.

Lauren closed her eyes for a moment, a lone tear slipping out. She knew by the time Bo could come back for her Lachlan would already have her locked away for her crimes, somewhere where the succubus would not be able to reach her. "I know you'll try," she answered honestly. Lauren didn't have time to argue with Bo over why she shouldn't return, not with Kenzi's life hanging in the balance.

"Be safe," Bo responded. "I love you."

Lauren couldn't tell if Bo meant she loved her as a friend or as more, but at this point, just hearing those words were enough for her. "I love you too." She tried to hide the overwhelming sadness in her tone, "Goodbye Bo." This could possibly be the last time she would hear Bo's voice. If it was, she was at least content with the last words they had spoken to each other. She pulled the phone away from her face, pressing a button. She watched as Bo's name flashed across the screen, signaling the end of the call, before it disappeared. She bit the inside of her cheek to hold back the sob. She glanced at the clock again. All she could do now was wait and pray to God that Bo escaped with Kenzi in time.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Thank you all for the kind reviews! I'm glad you guys are still enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. I forgot to remind people that this story is set in mid/early season 2 so Lachlan is still an ass lol. Please review and let me know if you like it!

CHAPTER 14

Bo slid the phone back into her jeans pocket, her eyes returning to Kenzi's prone form lying on the bed. She couldn't let Lachlan get to her. "Dyson! Hale!" she shouted out the door, unable to keep the urgency out of her voice. The two men entered the room to find Bo already frantically grabbing piles of clothing out of Kenzi's dresser and stuffing them into a large duffel bag. Without turning around, she addressed both of them, "we need to leave now. Dyson, I need you to pack a bag of clothes for me in my room. There's a suitcase in the closet. Hale, I need you to pick up Kenzi and carry her out to the car. Keep her wrapped up in her blanket so she doesn't get cold." She rattled off the list of things they needed to do, her mind running a mile a minute.

"Whoa whoa," Dyson stepped forward, gently putting a hand on her arm to stop her movements and focus her attention on him. "What's going on?"

Bo let out a shaky breath. "We don't have time for this. The Ash is on his way here to kill Kenzi and I refuse to let that happen!"

"Why the hell would he do that?!" Dyson exclaimed, surprised Lachlan would come after a claimed human. The Ash has more important things to take care of than to bother with a human.

"Because he wants to punish Lauren for disobeying him and treating Kenzi so what better way than to kill the person she risked everything to save?!" her voice trembled, verging on panic. "I didn't get her back just to lose her again!" She glanced around the room then back to the alarm clock on the nightstand. They were wasting precious seconds. "Screw it, forget the clothes. I can buy more later. Let's just get out of here." She slung the bag that was already packed over her shoulder. Hale bent over Kenzi, ready to scoop her up into his arms when a loud banging echoed downstairs. All three fae froze on the spot, exchanging nervous glances. "Damn it, we're too late," Bo breathed. She let the bag slide onto the ground. "I don't care who the fuck he is," anger seeping into her tone, "protect her."

"We won't let him touch her," Hale vowed. He had meant what he said in the SUV when he and Bo were transporting an injured Kenzi and Dyson back to the clubhouse. Hale would do anything for Kenzi, including committing treason against his own Ash.

Bo leaned down, planting a kiss on Kenzi's forehead. She smiled sadly at her best friend, "I promised you that I would keep you safe, and I intend to keep that promise." Bo ushered the guys out of the room, taking one last look at Kenzi before closing her bedroom door.

The group quickly made their way downstairs. Before Bo could reach the last step, her front door swung open, slamming into the already damaged wall. Lachlan walked in, followed by two of his bodyguards. He took a quick look around the place before acknowledging the succubus. "Where is she?" he demanded to know.

"Where's who?" Bo played stupid, though her barely contained rage was evident in her features. Dyson and Hale came out from behind Bo, standing on either side of her, physically blocking the staircase with their bodies.

Lachlan frowned, his patience growing thin. "I don't have time for this. I know the good doctor warned you I was coming. Where is your pet?"

"Like I'd ever tell you," she growled.

Lachlan watched the three fae, noticing their positioning in front of the stairs. "So she's upstairs I presume." He took one step forward, halting when Bo drew her sword. The Ash's guards immediately moved to protect their leader. Lachlan held up a hand, wordlessly calling them off. He chuckled, "you really think you can stop me succubus?" His attention shifted to the light fae next to her. "Dyson, Hale, move away," he commanded.

Neither fae moved an inch. "No," Dyson stated simply.

Lachlan's face darkened. "You dare defy your Ash?"

"We more than dare, we're doing it," Hale clarified cockily. "You're not going anywhere near Kenzi."

Lachlan quickly realized he was losing control of the situation. "I could have you both thrown in the dungeons for this!" he bellowed.

"I'd rather rot in your jail cells than live free knowing I did nothing to stop you from killing Kenzi. Do your worst," Dyson challenged.

Lachlan's fists clenched, "what the hell is it about this girl that has everyone willing to risk so much?! She's just a worthless human!"

"That's where you're wrong. You can't see past her species, her humanity, to see the real Kenzi; her fierce loyalty to her friends, her tough attitude despite her hardships, the strength she shows fighting against fae that could easily overpower her, and her love for those she cares about. Without her, I wouldn't be here right now," Bo defended the woman she loved like a sister.

Lachlan eyebrows bunched up, "you speak about her like she's fae."

"That's your problem. You think you're so advanced and superior to humans, when actually, they're above you. They don't go around feeding off of other people, taking people as slaves. They have morals. Humans have grown and evolved over the years; you're all still living in the dark ages you were born into. I'm not saying they're perfect, far from it in fact. But it's their humanity that makes them so special, something fae are clearly lacking," Bo argued.

"Good for you, you're a human lover. You forgot to mention their short lifespan. I'm about to cut hers even shorter," he advanced, drawing his own sword. "And if I have to take you all down in the process, then so be it. Insubordination will not be tolerated!"

"I'm not one of your light fae flunkies you can boss around," Bo met his sword with hers.

Dyson's face shifted, his eyes turning yellow while fangs protruded from his gums. "Game on." He ran at one of the bodyguards, getting in a right hook before the man retaliated with one of his own. The wolf sunk his claws into the Ash's minion.

The guard stared back at Dyson. Grunting with effort, two more arms suddenly extended from the guy's abdomen. "Let's dance wolf," he smiled. All four fists began punching at the light fae detective, forcing Dyson to go on the defensive. He could only block two of the arms at a time, while the other two continuously made contact with body. Dyson doubled over when one of the hits landed on his fractured ribs. The other fae took advantage of this, elbowing the lone wolf's back, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Hale dodged an attack from the other guard, pivoting to release a high pitched whistle. The fae covered his ears. Blood seeped out between the man's fingers. One of the blood covered hands reached out, grabbing the siren around the throat, effectively cutting off his whistle. Hale tried to pull the guard's hand off of him to no avail. He planted a foot on the wall behind him, pushing off of it as hard as he could. Both men crashed into the couch, the guard losing his hold on the siren's neck.

Lachlan and Bo's blades clashed, sending sparks flying. They were locked in a battle of strength and stubbornness, neither of them backing down. They would both fight to the death for what they deemed to be right. Their weapons met in the middle, each pushing with all of their might to try to overpower their opponent. Their faces were mere inches apart. Bo's eyes flashed a dangerous shade of blue. They flickered, changing colours repeatedly. Lachlan stood transfixed by this phenomenon before remembering his purpose here. He spun Bo's sword away from its defensive position in front of her while using his elbow to hit her on the side of her mouth. Bo stumbled backwards a bit, lifting the back of her hand to her mouth to wipe away the small trail of blood leaking from her bottom lip. Bo jumped to the left, the Ash's sword striking nothing but air. She swept her leg underneath his own, causing him to crash to the floor. She smirked down at him. Before she could make her move, he rolled to the side getting back to his feet. "No more playing nice," he growled. Long fangs grew out of his mouth, a clear liquid dripping from them, hitting the hardwood floors and eating away at the material.

Bo's eyes grew wide. "What the hell are you?!" she yelled.

He used her moment of surprise against her, using his sword to knock hers out of her hand. Lachlan pointed the blade at the base of her neck, the sharp metal making a small indent in her flawless skin. "Someone you should have never picked a fight with. Do you surrender succubus?"

Her eyes hardened. "And let you kill Kenzi? I'd rather die first," she literally spat in his face.

The Ash hissed at her, "then so be it!"

"ENOUGH," a voice boomed from the hallway. All of the fae ceased fighting to look at the newcomer. Trick entered the clubhouse, his eyes locked on the Ash. "Release her," he demanded.

"And who are you to command me bartender? Don't forget your place in this world or I may have to remind you of it," he threatened. Lachlan was done with everyone challenging his authority in his own city.

"I think you are the one who has forgotten your place in this world Naga," the smaller man spoke in an unrecognizable tone. Gone was the kindness and warmth that Bo had come to expect from the elder fae, replaced with a cold and authoritative voice she didn't know he possessed. "Bo is unaligned, as is any human associated with her. They are out of your jurisdiction to control, let alone murder. Neither Bo nor Kenzi have attacked you in any way. You trespassed onto their property, unaligned property. By rights, she can do whatever she wants to you," Trick reminded Lachlan of the rules he so conveniently seemed to have forgotten.

Lachlan lowered his sword from Bo's neck, the succubus absentmindedly rubbing at the spot the metal had rested against. Lachlan glared at the intruder. "Since when did you become a guru on fae laws way station keeper?"

Trick walked up to the Ash, "since I _wrote_ them."

Lachlan quickly tried to mask his look of shock. He turned to see Dyson and Hale on one knee, bowing to Trick to add authenticity to the man's claim. He returned his gaze to the man standing before him, knowing exactly what was being implied. "Well well," he smiled, "I always thought there was more to you than meets the eye." He put his sword back in its sheath at his side. To everyone's surprise, the Ash bowed before Trick. "I will allow you this one Blood King, for all you have done for the fae." He rose.

"And do not take out your inability to kill Bo's human on Lauren. I summoned her to Kenzi's side, therefore she deserves no punishment. She was only obeying the orders of the Blood King," Trick explained, using his high rank to protect Lauren as well.

Lachlan hesitated, not liking the fact he was being told how to treat his own pet. "Fine. But next time you give orders to my doctor, you have to run them by me first. She is still my property and I will not have someone undermining my authority, no matter who that person is."

Trick nodded, "understood. As long as you understand that Bo and Kenzi are under my protection and you must do the same if you want access to them." He gave the ultimatum, leaving no room for argument.

Lachlan plastered a fake smile on his face, "as you wish my lord." He turned to his guards, "let's go."

"Oh and Lachlan, I would appreciate it if you would keep my identity to yourself the same as I'm sure you would appreciate it if I kept your species a secret."

"Of course, and thank you Trick," he replied, using the Blood King's name to assure the smaller man that he intended to keep his word. He walked out of the clubhouse with his bodyguards, Hale shutting the door behind them.

Dyson and Hale had huge grins on their faces as they turned to face Trick. The older fae let out a huge sigh of relief. "I wasn't sure if I still had that in me," he smirked. Dyson chuckled, patting him on the back.

Bo stood there, smiling at them reveling in their victory. "How did you know?"

Trick turned towards her. "Lauren called me after she hung up the phone with you. She told me what was going on. She wanted me to make sure you all got away unharmed, but I figured I could do one better," his eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Remind me to thank her for that." Bo hugged him, "and thank you for protecting us and keeping Lauren from getting in trouble. We all owe you our lives."

"Nonsense," he brushed it off easily. "He won't be bothering you again anytime soon now that he knows what can happen to him if he does," he winked. "And as for you two," he pointed at Dyson and Hale, "Lachlan won't be able to convict you of any crimes unless he wants to admit to the crime he himself committed by attacking Bo and Kenzi unprovoked and on their land. If he does try anything, just let me know and I'll handle it."

The light fae detectives let out a collective sigh of relief. "Good, cause Hale is too much of a pretty boy for jail," Dyson chuckled light heartedly at his partner.

"Look who's talking Ken doll," Hale retorted, punching the wolf on his shoulder.

Bo rolled her eyes. "Boys," she muttered, unable to hide her own amusement. Her face grew serious as a thought dawned on her. "What if Lachlan uses who you really are against you? Outing yourself like that was a big risk."

Trick pursed his lips, "I know. But the benefits far outweigh the risks," he reassured her, placing a comforting hand on her arm. He changed the subject quickly, not wanting to dwell on the what ifs of the future. "I was actually getting ready to come over here before Lauren called."

"You were?" Bo asked.

"Yes. Hale called me the other day to let me know that you succeeded in bringing Kenzi home and what her condition was."

"Oh my God Trick, I am so sorry," she exclaimed, suddenly mortified that she hadn't called him to let him know that everything was okay. "I completely forgot. I was so concerned over Kenzi and then with her not waking up and Lauren having to go back to Lachlan and Dyson being injured and-"

"Bo, it's okay!" Trick interrupted her rambled apology. "I'm not mad or anything, I'm just glad to know you all made it back safe and sound. You've had a lot on your mind. I'm sorry she hasn't woken up yet," he said softly, his eyes downcast.

"Thank you. She'll wake up," she answered, trying to sound more confident than she felt.

Trick nodded with a small smile on his face. "When I heard what happened, I began rummaging through my lair to find my abath horn for her I still have plenty left over from when I used it during the foot soup incident. I figured it would help her regain her strength quicker and help bring her out of her coma," he explained.

A large grin broke out onto the succubus face, happy to have some new hope. "Thank you Trick, I really appreciate it." She swept him up in another hug. "And I am sure she will too."

"I'll start preparing it for her," he offered.

"And I need to go check on Kenzi." They parted ways.

Bo watched Trick walk into the kitchen to begin grinding up the horn into a fine powder. She looked around the room, at each of the fae who had no reason to help Kenzi, yet they each willingly put themselves on the line for her repeatedly. They weren't supposed to care for a human, to love one of them, but they all did so unconditionally and without a second thought. Somehow, the loveable girl had crept her way into the hearts of everyone. Kenzi was a creature fae were taught to use and abuse, a creature that was disposable. Despite all of this, these three light fae stood by her side and protected her like she was one of their own, even going as far to commit treason against their own kind. They weren't doing this as a favour to Bo, saving her human to make her happy. Bo could see it in their faces and she could see the love they had for Kenzi in their auras. She took one last glance at her family, her heart swelling with pride and adoration.

Bo bounded up the steps, eager to tell her comatose friend that Trick was here to help her. She knew Kenzi would feel more comfortable knowing the older man was offering his support and expertise. He had so much fae knowledge that Kenzi believed he could do basically anything. They both looked up to Trick like a father figure, maybe Kenzi more so since she never really had one due to her abusive stepfather. Bo opened the bedroom door, her jaw dropping open. Two slate blue eyes were staring back at her.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I am SO sorry for the long wait! I had the equivalent of a thesis due for my credential program which included videos, lesson plans, essays, etc. It was all due on April 2nd. I had about half of it done, when I realized there was a problem and had to start all over again. So as you can guess, I have been stressed and insanely busy. I student teach during the day, take classes right afterward at my university, and get home around 8pm to make dinner and do homework, lesson planning, and somehow finding time to work on my thesis. I am just soooo glad it's handed in now! It turned out to be exactly 120 pages long! I kept wanting to update this story, honestly I did, but I had to prioritize. Although I couldn't completely stay away and ended up posting random one shots :) That was a bad cliffhanger for me to leave you guys on too, so apologies for that as well. I am including the last paragraph from the last chapter in the beginning in order to refresh everyone's memory of where we left off because it's been so long. Now that things are calming down, I am hoping to be able to update this again regularly. Also, I posted a new story called "By Your Side" which takes place after the season 2 episode "Truth and Consequences." Just an idea that has been in my head since that episode aired and still refuses to leave my mind, so I finally wrote it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I appreciate all of your reviews and sticking with me through this!

Last Chapter:

_Bo bounded up the steps, eager to tell her comatose friend that Trick was here to help her. She knew Kenzi would feel more comfortable knowing the older man was offering his support and expertise. He had so much fae knowledge that Kenzi believed he could do basically anything. They both looked up to Trick like a father figure, maybe Kenzi more so since she never really had one due to her abusive stepfather. Bo opened the bedroom door, her jaw dropping open. Two slate blue eyes were staring back at her._

CHAPTER 15

Bo stood in shock, staring at the stunning blue eyes looking back at her. "Kenzi," she whispered almost inaudibly. Silent tears streamed down her face.

"Bo," Kenzi replied softly.

Hearing her best friend's voice broke her out of her reverie. "Oh Kenzi," Bo rushed to Kenzi's bed side, sweeping the girl into her arms. "You're awake," she mumbled into Kenzi's shoulder in disbelief. She held her as tightly as she dared to, especially considering all of the injuries the petite woman had sustained. Her hand tangled in raven hair, holding Kenzi's head in the crook of her neck. She could feel Kenzi's arms weakly wrap themselves around her in return. While she was glad to be in Kenzi's embrace, the lack of strength in Kenzi's muscles only served to remind her of everything that had happened. Wishing they could stay like this for eternity, Bo finally pulled back to look into the blue eyes she had been so desperately wanted to see over the past few days.

Bo's obvious happiness was infectious, causing Kenzi to smile as well, though not nearly as large as the succubus was. Her eyes searched Bo's face, the small smile disappearing. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice hoarse from its lack of use. Her hand shakily reached up towards Bo, her fingers lightly brushing away a fallen tear and grazing over a trail of dried blood on her chin.

Bo chuckled, gently catching Kenzi's hand in her own, holding the palm against her cheek briefly before bringing it down to her lap. "Leave it to you to ask me how I'm doing when you're the one who's injured."

Kenzi rolled her eyes good naturedly, "well somebody's got to keep an eye on you." She paused for a moment, continuing when Bo still didn't answer her question. "I heard yelling and fighting downstairs. Bo, what happened?" she asked again.

The succubus let out a long breath, "you heard all of that?" Kenzi nodded slowly. Bo pulled back a little, kneeling on the floor beside Kenzi's bed. "It's nothing you need to worry about, it's all taken care of."

"That's not what I asked," Kenzi frowned. She shifted onto her side, trying to prop herself up on her elbow to get a better look at her best friend. She instantly cried out in pain, falling back onto the mattress.

Bo immediately sat back up, fussing over Kenzi. "Don't try to move, you're still seriously wounded Kenzi." She gently guided the girl onto her back again so she wouldn't aggravate her shoulder injury further.

Kenzi breathed heavily through gritted teeth, trying to ride out the wave of pain that tore through her. Bo watched her reactions carefully, monitoring her every move. Concern and worry literally radiated from the succubus. "Relax mama bear, I'm fine," Kenzi grunted, obviously anything but fine. Bo didn't look convinced in the least. Kenzi decided to change the subject, "how long have I been out of it?" she asked, glancing around her room. She couldn't remember the time in between leaving the abandoned warehouse and arriving back at the crack shack.

"A few days," the fae responded, gauging Kenzi's response to this news.

"Damn," Kenzi muttered. "I thought sleeping for days on end was supposed to help peeps feel rested and shit, not actually feel like shit," she half-smiled. "Though I'm guessing that had more to do with those two freaky fae fuckers than anything."

Bo winced at just the mere mention of the Torturas. Guilt and remorse flooded through her system. "Kenzi, I am so sorry-" she began immediately.

"Bo," Kenzi tried to interrupt the succubus, but her voice was too soft and weak to break through Bo's train of thought. Frowning, she lifted her hand, putting two fingers over her best friend's still-moving mouth to make her stop talking. Bo blinked in surprise, her concentration no longer on her words but on her friend's actions. "You have nothing to apologise for," Kenzi began. She felt Bo's lips try to move beneath her fingers in an attempt to argue, "ah! No. I don't want to hear any apologies or you on a guilt trip. Listen to me," she shifted closer to Bo, her face serious. "None of this is your fault, you hear me? _None_ of it." Kenzi leaned her head back into her pillow, her eyes closing. Her arm began shaking with the effort of holding it up in the air. She removed her hand from Bo's lips, lowering it back to the bed. "So get that idea out of your head and stop dwelling on it."

Bo could see how tired Kenzi was and knew now was not the time to push the matter. Just this conversation alone seemed to be draining her remaining energy. Instead, she smirked at Kenzi's last comment. "How do you know I've been dwelling on it?"

Kenzi cracked open an eye, "cause I know you and I know how your succubrain works."

Footsteps sounded down the hall. There was a knock at the door to alert the two women to a new presence in the room. Kenzi instantly opened both of her eyes back up, looking more alert than ever. "Trick," she whispered once she realized who it was standing in her doorway. She forced herself to relax again, fighting against the shot of adrenaline that raced through her body.

"Kenzi?" Trick questioned, surprised to hear her voice. A huge smile spread across his face from ear to ear. "I'm so glad you're awake!" He walked over to her carrying a tray of tea.

This scene was all too familiar. "Whoa déjà vu Trickster. Let me guess, abath horn?"

The Blood King chuckled, "can't get anything past you. I figured it would help you regain your strength quicker." He set the tray on her nightstand beside her and Bo. He poured the hot liquid into a tea cup that already contained abath horn shavings. After mixing it with a spoon, he picked up the cup, turning towards Kenzi.

Bo moved to sit on the bed. She gently slid her arm around Kenzi's back, helping to prop her up so she could drink her tea. Kenzi groaned, biting her tongue to keep from cursing. She knew Bo was trying her best to careful with her and she didn't want the succubus to go into another guilt-ridden ramble at causing her any pain. Once Kenzi was sitting up, Bo scooted behind her. She eased Kenzi's body backwards again to lean against her own. The girl sighed contentedly, reveling in the feel of the warmth and comfort she had been lacking since her whole ordeal began.

Trick handed the cup of tea to Kenzi, "here you go." She accepted it, taking it in both hands for fear of dropping it, although it was a little awkward to hold considering her left hand was in a wrist guard. She shakily raised it to her lips, taking a few sips before bringing it to rest in her lap again. The feel of the warm liquid felt good against her parched throat. She couldn't even remember the last time she had anything to drink.

Trick put a hand on Kenzi's forearm in reassurance. Once his hand touched her skin, she visibly tensed. Bo could feel every muscle in the human's body become rigid. As soon as Kenzi felt Trick's rough, masculine hand on her arm, her eyes widened; all she could see was Michael's hand grabbing her forcefully, crushing her wrist. She could feel his callous hands on her body again, touching her in places he had no right to. Her skin crawled from his unwanted advances.

For his part, Trick noticed immediately what was happening and withdrew his hand. His eyes shifted worriedly from Kenzi to his granddaughter. He mentally scolded himself for his lack of judgment.

"Kenzi?" Bo asked concerned. When she didn't receive a response, she tried again, "Kenzi, are you okay?" She was about to reposition herself when Kenzi finally snapped out of her daze.

The Russian played it off as if nothing had happened, "yeah, of course." She tried to keep her voice steady. "Thanks Trick." She glanced his way before lowering her eyes back to her bed sheet.

Trick acted as if the incident was no big deal. He could already tell that Kenzi was ashamed of her instinctual reaction to his touch. "You're welcome." Not wanting to make her feel any more uncomfortable than he already had, he decided to take his leave. "I better get back downstairs. I left Dyson and Hale downstairs to try to cook lunch," he smiled. "Enjoy your tea Kenzi."

"I should go call Lauren real quick too to let her know we're all okay," Bo chimed in, letting both of them know her own plan.

At the succubus' announcement, Kenzi tensed once more. "No!" she burst out. She quickly recomposed herself, rephrasing what she wanted to say. "I mean, do you mind staying in here a bit longer?" she asked meekly.

Bo easily picked up on Kenzi's anxiety. She settled to lean against the headboard. "Sure. I'm not going anywhere," she told her best friend. She ran her hand through raven hair while her other hand sought out Kenzi's, their fingers intertwining. "I'm right here."

"I'll call Lauren for you. It'll give me a chance to make sure Lachlan stays true to his word. You two just rest. You both need it," Trick told her. Bo smiled gratefully. He nodded, exiting the room and shutting the door behind him.

Bo continued to smooth her hand through Kenzi's locks. Noticing the cup still resting in her lap, Bo asked, "are you done with your tea?"

"Yeah," Kenzi answered hoarsely. Bo picked up the cup, placing it back on the nightstand. She lifted their intertwined hands, placing around Kenzi's abdomen, holding the girl to herself. She used her other hand to lightly press Kenzi's head underneath her own. Finally Bo felt her start to relax. Kenzi shifted slightly. There was a long pause before Kenzi felt well enough to speak again, "so Dyson and Hale are here too?" she asked.

Bo looked down at her, not surprised that Kenzi was avoiding what happened only minutes ago. "Yeah, they all helped get you back home."

Thinking about the shifter brought a memory back. Now that she thought about it, the last time she remembered seeing Dyson was when he was unconscious after being thrown into the wall by Michael. Kenzi tilted her head up to look at Bo, "so Dyson is okay then?"

"Yes, he's fine. Everyone is okay," she amended her statement to alleviate any worries the girl may have about her friends.

"Good," she mumbled, tucking her head back under Bo's chin.

Bo kissed the top of her head, "get some sleep sweetheart."

"You'll stay with me?" Kenzi asked nervously.

"Like I said, I'm not going anywhere. You just rest, I've got you." Bo gave Kenzi a small reassuring squeeze. Kenzi snuggled into the safety and security Bo provided her, desperately needing to feel that small comfort. Bo knew today was only a small step in Kenzi's recovery. The road ahead would be long, but she would be there every step of the way. For now, she was content just knowing that Kenzi was alive and well enough to be taking that journey.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: WOW, I owe you guys an insane apology for the amount of time it took me to get this chapter up. I haven't stopped writing, it's just finding the time to write. I severely underestimated how much time the masters program condensed into two summer sessions would take up plus job hunting and my brother is having his first kid (I'm going to be an Auntie!) and yeah. I am so sorry for the wait, but hopefully things will start calming down (do they ever really? lol) and I can get back to writing. I still have so many ideas in my head and not enough time to write them all out. Anyways, I hope you guys are still reading this and like the latest chapter. I really appreciate everyone who has stuck with me thus far. You're all awesome!

CHAPTER 16

Bo shifted uncomfortably, her back stiff from leaning against the headboard. She looked down at the small woman curled up in her lap. She smiled; though her back was sore, she would stay here as long as Kenzi wanted her to if it meant Kenzi could have some peace of mind. She glanced at the clock, noticing it had been three hours already. She heard the door close softly downstairs. Kenzi's eyes popped open immediately at the small sound. "It's okay, it was just the door. Trick is probably heading home for the night," Bo reassured the jittery human. Kenzi looked up at her before nodding. "Are you okay if I leave for a moment to go see who left?"

Kenzi's face masked any emotion she may be feeling, "yeah, of course."

Bo stared at her skeptically, ultimately deciding she needed to go make sure it actually was just someone leaving and not something worse, such as Lachlan coming back for round two. "I'll be back soon, try to go back to sleep. Just holler if you need me, alright?" Bo exited the room, leaving the door slightly cracked. She peeked through the small opening to make sure Kenzi would be okay. She watched the petite Russian curl up into a ball beneath the sheets, tucking her head under as well. Bo sighed, wishing she could do more to ease her best friend's pain.

Turning the corner on the stairs' landing, Bo stopped in her tracks, a genuine smile spreading across her face at seeing who it was that must have come in through the door. "Lauren!" she exclaimed, rushing to hug the blonde. The doctor chuckled, returning the embrace. Bo pulled back to examine her, but didn't release her. "Are you okay? Lachlan didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm fine, I promise. I was a little shaken up, but very happy to hear that you and Kenzi are unharmed," Lauren confessed.

The men in the room busied themselves with other tasks to give the two women some privacy.

If possible, Bo's smile grew even wider, unable to hold back the good news any longer, "Lauren, she's awake! She woke up earlier, even drank some tea." Her eyes shinned with happiness. "I don't know how I can ever thank you for helping her, for risking yourself like that in the process."

"Just knowing she is okay is all the thanks I need. Though I do believe I owe a certain Blood King my thanks as well," she said, turning towards Trick.

He smiled warmly at the human, "Lachlan won't be bothering you about helping Kenzi anymore. I also made it very clear to him that she and Bo are both under my protection so there will be no more attempts on their lives unless he wants to deal with my wrath."

"And no one wants to deal with a pissed off gramps," Bo chuckled good-naturedly.

Trick shook his head at his granddaughter's comment before turning his attention back to Lauren. "I must admit I also owe you an apology. I made a mistake earlier with Kenzi," he looked down, embarrassed about his slip-up. "I touched her arm, and she instantly tensed. I should have known better."

Lauren sighed, "I thought something like this may happen. I know you didn't mean it and I'm sure Kenzi does too. Due to her 'treatment' during captivity, she is experiencing flashbacks through certain triggers from her senses. They can be initiated from specific smells, sights, and touches, no matter how innocent the intention may be. Kenzi has no control over her reactions right now. Her body and mind react instinctually, then she tries to regain control while trying to figure out why she just acted the way she did. Kenzi is someone who likes to be in control and independent, so this is going to be very difficult for her. Even though Michael wasn't able to finish what he started, Kenzi experienced more pain than most victims would due to his fae abilities. Between the attempted rape and her continued torture throughout her imprisonment, she is going to be experiencing a combination of post-traumatic stress disorder and rape trauma syndrome symptoms. I know it's hard not to take her reactions personally, but it's nothing against you," she said looking at Trick before turning her gaze to everyone else in the room, "and that goes for all of you. She won't be able to control her reactions and she'll already be regretting her actions. If she sees that what she did has upset any of you, it will make her feel even worse."

Bo listened to everything Lauren said without responding. A part of her knew Kenzi was going to have symptoms like this, but hearing it confirmed by a doctor, especially one who is such a close friend, made everything more real.

"Maybe I should head home for the evening then. I don't want to cause her anymore stress than she is already experiencing," Trick said.

"You don't have to leave," Lauren protested, afraid what she said had made Trick feel like he couldn't stay in the clubhouse.

"It's alright Lauren, I need to get back to the Dal anyways to make sure my employees are not running my pub into the ground," he half-smiled.

"We should go too," Dyson spoke up.

"What? Why?" the shifters words seemed to shake Bo from her thoughts.

"We won't be far away, but I think it would be best if there wasn't a male presence in the house for the first few nights. We can still visit during the day," Dyson explained. He was worried about Kenzi wandering downstairs in the middle of the night to find two guys sleeping in her living room. It would be dark in the room and if she couldn't figure out who they were immediately, it could do more damage to her fragile psyche at the moment.

"We will trade off watching the clubhouse so you and Kenzi can sleep easier at night," Hale added.

"Thanks guys," Bo told them.

"No problem," Hale nodded to her.

"Oh and I left the rest of the abath horn in the kitchen. Just grind up about two teaspoons of it and mix it into tea or another hot beverage. She can have up to three doses a day," Trick instructed the women.

"We'll take of it, thank you Trick," Bo said sincerely.

"Let us know if you need anything at all," the shifter added.

"We will," Bo said, walking the guys to the door. Each of the men took turns saying their goodbyes before exiting the clubhouse.

Bo turned back to Lauren, "and then there were two," she grinned. "Or three rather," she gestured towards the stairs.

"Speaking of, do you mind if I check on Kenzi? I want to take her vitals and change the dressing on her shoulder."

"Of course," Bo answered. "I think she's still awake. She's been uncomfortable with me leaving the room so I doubt she was able to fall back to sleep," she admitted.

"That's understandable." Lauren wasn't surprised Kenzi felt safer with Bo around. Bo had saved her multiple times and was by all accounts the girl's only family, although Lauren liked to believe that she also somehow fit into that family dynamic.

Bo entered Kenzi's room slowly so as not to startle her. "Hey Kenz," she announced her presence. Kenzi quickly uncurled from the tight ball she had wrapped herself into, acting like she had been lying in bed normally this whole time. Bo pretended not to notice. "Look who I found."

Lauren walked in behind her, "you're looking much better," she smiled warmly.

"Heya doc," Kenzi turned her head towards the newcomer. "I guess have you to blame for this huh?" She held up her wrist guard.

Lauren smirked, "yeah, that looks like my handy-work. And the shoulder bandage as well."

Kenzi frowned, switching the subject, "you're not hurt are you?"

Lauren's eyebrows furrowed at the other human's concern over her well-being. "No, of course not. I'm the one who takes care of everyone else, remember? Why would you ask that?"

"Because Lachlan's a dipwad who has his face shoved too far up his own ashole." Kenzi gave the two women an 'I'm not stupid' look.

"You know?" Bo questioned.

"I tried to ask you earlier what had happened, but you seemed determined to avoid the subject," Kenzi shrugged out of habit, wincing at the pain in her shoulder. "Damn, I've got to stop doing that," she mumbled to herself.

Upon seeing Kenzi's shoulder flare up, Lauren approached, "may I?"

Kenzi nodded, "look doc," she began while Lauren slowly peeled back the soiled bandage on the girl's shoulder. Kenzi gritted her teeth for a moment, feeling the air hit the infected wound. "I know what you did for me, are still doing for me. I heard everything. I'm sorry for putting you in danger too, that was never my intention."

"Kenzi," Lauren interrupted the Russian's train of thought, not wanting it to lead down a road of self-blame. "You were unconscious, you had no choice in the matter so it's not in any way your fault. I made my own choices, and I will live with them. And given the circumstances, I'd do it again."

"I may have been unconscious, but it's because of me that Lachlan was so pissed. I just wanted to say thank you, for everything," she looked into Lauren's eyes.

Lauren could hear the sincerity in Kenzi's voice, but her body language also betrayed her; she was stiff, waiting for an answer, waiting to know if Lauren would also accept her apology. Lauren's life was put in danger because she chose to help Kenzi, and no amount of talking could convince the younger woman that she didn't play a role in that. "You're welcome," she smiled warmly. The blonde was just happy that Kenzi didn't seem to know her own life had been in danger as well.

"Kenz?" Bo questioned. "Exactly how much did you hear?" She needed to know. The girl's eyes had been open when Bo has come up to check on her, but exactly how long had Kenzi been awake for?

"Enough to know you, Dyson, and Hale all risked your lives for me too. And Poppa Trick outted himself to the Ash to protect us all," Kenzi responded sadly. "You guys shouldn't have done that."

Bo looked taken aback, "of we should have! We would never let that bastard harm you."

Kenzi shook her head slowly, her eyes downcast, "you guys risked too much. I'm not worth the trouble I cause."

The succubus walked over to the bed, bending down on her knees next to Lauren in order to look Kenzi directly in the eye, "_nothing_ is too much when it comes to you, got it? Everything we did, we chose to do of our own free will, and we did it because we love you. You didn't cause any of this."

Kenzi nodded, but didn't respond further. Lauren finished applying ointment to the girl's shoulder and wrapping it back up. "Your shoulder is looking better. The infection is starting to recede. I can either give you an injection for your next dose of antibiotics, or I can start giving you the pills to take now."

Kenzi cringed, "ehhh needles. Ugh. Gimme the pills doc."

Lauren smiled, "no problem. Now I just need to take your vital signs to make sure everything is returning to normal."

Bo tried not to hover as Lauren went through her routine. The blonde checked Kenzi's breathing, her blood pressure, and heart rate while jotting down notes on a piece of paper. Bo read the doctor's scribbles, trying to make sense of the different numbers and abbreviations. Kenzi was tense during the entire process, but never voiced any objection. Lauren finally looked up from her work, "your body is healing at an average rate and there seems to be no lasting complications from the coma." She dug around in her medical bag for a moment before pulling out two pill bottles. "This one is your antibiotic. You need to take one pill twice a day; once in the morning, and once at night." She showed Kenzi the other bottle, "and this one is a pain killer. You can take one every four to six hours, but only take them if you feel you really need it, otherwise it could mask any other symptoms that may arise that we need to be aware of. Your shoulder dressing also needs to be changed at least once a day as well." She held up a tube of the ointment she had just applied to Kenzi's shoulder. "You'll need to put this on your wound when you change the bandage. I'm going to leave a packet of gauze and new bandages on your nightstand, but I recommend you have someone help you to change the dressing for the first few days. And despite the fact you probably don't want to stay in bed for long periods of time, you do need as much rest as possible. I'm not saying you can't get out of bed, just don't overdo it. Any questions?"

Kenzi blinked a few times, trying to take in all of the information at once. "Yeah, can you write that all down?"

Bo added, "and make me a copy?"

Lauren's eyes shifted between their bewildered faces. "Sure, I just need to go grab some more paper from downstairs," she excused herself.

"You were paying attention to all of that right? Because if I forget anything, I'm going to blame it on the pain killers," Kenzi said.

"Paying attention? Yes. Remember it all? No," Bo sighed.

"Well that's why we got the doc in the first place," Kenzi snuggled into her blankets.

Bo noticed Kenzi becoming sleepy again. "I'll just go say good night to Lauren and I'll come back up here so we can get some sleep." She stood up.

"No, Bo wait," Kenzi reached for the succubus' arm, stopping her from leaving. "Why don't you go spend some time with Lauren."

Bo arched an eyebrow, her best friend's words surprising her. She put the back of her hand lightly to Kenzi's forehead. "Are you sure you don't have a fever or something?"

Kenzi swatted her hand away, "no, I'm serious! I know with how crazy things have been lately that you haven't had a chance to relax. So I'm telling you now, stop worrying and go relax. I'm sure Hotpants won't mind," she winked. Bo studied her for a moment, not moving. "I'll be fine Bo-Bo."

Bo was still hesitant, but decided that maybe Kenzi wanted some time to herself. "Okay, but if you need me for anything, anything at all, I'm right down the hallway. Call me, yell, do whatever, even if it's three in the morning. And if you change your mind, that's fine too. Just let me know."

"Will do mama bear," Kenzi smiled at her overprotective friend. She knew Bo just wanted to help, and the gesture was greatly appreciated. "Just do me a small favour and try to keep the noise down," she joked though it seemed forced.

The corner of Bo's lips turned up, but what Kenzi was suggesting was honestly the last thing on her mind. She kissed Kenzi on the forehead, "sweet dreams."


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: I'm so glad you guys are still reading and enjoying this story. Thank you so much for the reviews! They inspire me to keep writing :)

CHAPTER 17

Bo rolled over in bed, trying to get her body to release all of the tension from the past week. Her eyes landed on the blonde laying on the opposite side of the bed, tracing the outline of her body underneath the thin sheet. Lauren had offered to sleep on the couch but Bo was adamant that Lauren would take Bo's bed and Bo would sleep on the couch. The two came to a stalemate and compromised that the bed was big enough for the both of them, as they knew from previous experience. Bo didn't want to complicate anything regarding her relationship with the doctor and Lauren didn't believe now was the appropriate time to discuss the issue, so they silently agreed to keep things platonic for moment. Bo had enough to worry about without having to deal with her overly complicated love life. Despite that, she couldn't deny the yearning she felt when either Lauren or Dyson is present nor the glowing auras surrounding them. She dove her face into her pillow to stifle a frustrated growl. She froze when she felt the mattress shift as Lauren snuggled further into the bedding, hoping she didn't wake up the sleeping beauty next to her. Bo rolled her eyes at herself, tossing aside any romantic thoughts that niggled at her. There were times she felt at peace and completely fae, while other times, like now, her human up-bringing was at war with her succubus nature. Bo had other priorities at the moment, namely the young woman sleeping a few doors down from her. Her mind was filled with a million thoughts; she could hardly imagine what Kenzi's mind was like right now. The succubus pulled the sheet up underneath her chin, deciding to attempt to sleep again. She closed her eyes, briefly wondering if counting sheep really did work until she heard a scream echo down the hall. Bo's brown orbs opened wide as she shoved the blankets off of her, bolting down the hallway as fast as she could. Lauren sat up in a daze, watching her lover run from the room before realizing what was going on.

Bo's bare feet slapped against the hardwood floor as she raced to Kenzi's room. She threw open the door, her eyes darting around, looking for danger, before her gaze fell upon her best friend. Kenzi tossed from side to side, sweat beading on her face and soaking her pajamas, her jaw clenched, and her white-knuckled fists gripping her sheets with everything she had. Bo rushed to her side, "Kenzi? Kenzi!" She tried to wake the girl verbally from the nightmare that ensnared her. Kenzi whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. "Kenzi, come on, you need to wake up," she told the younger woman, the words she spoke eerily reminding her of when she was trying to get Kenzi to come out of her coma. She gently placed one of her hands over Kenzi's fist. If possible, the girl's body tensed even more. "Kenzi, it's me, Bo. Listen to my voice, you have to wake up." She rubbed the back of Kenzi's hand with her thumb, noticing that her voice seemed to be soothing the troubled human. "I'm right here, it's just a nightmare. You're okay Kenz."

Kenzi's eyes popped open, breathing heavily. "Bo?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah it's me. It was only a nightmare, you're safe," she reassured the frightened girl. Kenzi's bottom lip quivered before she began sobbing. Bo pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her back while the other woman's body trembled violently. "Shhhh, it's okay. I've got you." Kenzi's fists went from having a death-grip on her bedding to clinging to Bo's nightgown like her life depended on it.

Lauren frowned, her heart going out to the other human who was obviously hurting. She stood in the doorway, watching the scene unfold. The other two were oblivious to the fact that she was there and she would rather keep it that way than intrude right now. The click of the door downstairs caught her attention, footsteps following it. She reached the landing, seeing Hale darting across the threshold. "Whoa, whoa," she stopped the panicked siren in his tracks. "She's fine."

Hale was a little out of breath, his facial expression conveying how worried he felt. "But I heard Kenzi scream," he replied, stating the reason for his concern and bursting through the front door.

Lauren looked over her shoulder to the top of the staircase then returned her focus to Hale. "She was having an intense nightmare. Bo woke her up from it. She's shaken up, but okay otherwise. Sadly, I doubt it will be her last one though."

Bo rocked back and forth with Kenzi in her arms, her gut-wrenching sobs slowly subsiding into hiccups. They stayed like that for almost twenty minutes before either of them spoke a word. Bo looked down at the tear-stained face of her best friend. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly, not wanting to pressure her.

Kenzi pulled back, trying to compose herself. She quickly wiped away any remaining tears on her hands and pajama sleeves. "It was nothing, I'm sorry I bothered you."

Bo sighed at Kenzi's dismissal of her dream. "You're not bothering me," she rebutted, hoping that Kenzi would open up to her if she didn't think she had inconvenienced Bo.

The younger woman began rearranging her sheets, her eyes focused on anything but the brunette next to her. "You should go back to sleep."

"Kenzi, please don't do that," Bo asked. The girl continued to busy herself until Bo put a gentle hand over hers, in order to stop her movements.

Kenzi finally looked up, "don't do what?"

"Shut me out," Bo answered. It was easy to see that Kenzi was withdrawing into herself.

Kenzi pursed her lips, "look, it was only a stupid nightmare and I overreacted. I just want to go back to sleep."

"Okay," Bo relented, not wanting to push the subject. "Do you want me to stay in here?"

Kenzi shook her head, "I'm fine Bo." To prove her point, she slid back beneath the covers, laying her head down on the pillow.

Bo took the hint, standing up to leave. "Alright, good night Kenzi."

"Good night," Kenzi replied, closing her eyes. As soon as her bedroom door closed, she sat back up in bed, hugging her sheets to her chest. More tears slipped out as the images from her nightmare replayed in her mind. There was no way she could go back to sleep after that. Every time her eyelids drooped down, she saw Michael looming over her. But it wasn't just him in her dream touching her, there were others from her past. Michael and Jason opened up a whole new can of worms when they pried into her childhood. They broke down walls in her mind that she had carefully constructed to keep these memories from coming back. She shuddered, rubbing the heels of her hands furiously at her eyes to block out the unwanted scenes. She growled, frustrated that she couldn't just make them disappear. Why the hell wouldn't her mind listen to her and stop showing her these images?! She sniffled, looking back at the entrance to her bedroom. She couldn't tell Bo about her dream, about her past, could she? No. What would Bo think of her if she found out? Her insecurities began eating away at her. She gripped her head, her finger nails leaving crescent shaped marks on her scalp. She let out a huge breath, leaning against the wall.

Bo stayed outside Kenzi's door, listening through the piece of wood. It wasn't long before she heard her friend start crying softly again. Unshed tears filled her own eyes, knowing there was nothing she could do for her right now.

"Bo?" Lauren asked from the other end of the hall. The woman turned around, biting her lip to keep her emotions at bay. "Oh Bo," she said upon seeing the succubus's face. She opened her arms, the brunette falling into them. "You can't shoulder all of this weight on your own. I know you want to, but you can't be strong all the time. Let us help you," she whispered into her ear while hugging the distraught woman, "let us help you so you can help her."

The words sunk into Bo's brain as she nodded. Even the strongest of the strong need help sometimes. She leaned into Lauren, thankful for the understanding and the comfort. The two walked back to Bo's bedroom, crawling back underneath sheets in each other's arms.

Kenzi picked at her fingernails out of a combination of boredom and anxiety. It had been an hour since her nightmare and while the images were not as fresh in her mind, they still bothered her. She refused to close her eyes and risk being forced into another dream that felt so real. She threw the covers back, her sock-encased feet touching the floor. She eased her weight onto her legs, testing her strength. Content with her progress so far, she walked around her room slowly. Her legs felt very sore and stiff, like she had run a marathon, but they seemed to be okay otherwise. She stopped at her window, peeking through the slits in the boards covering it. Her eyes roamed, taking in the few twinkling stars in the sky and the familiar surroundings. Kenzi frowned when she noticed a car parked across the street. She briefly wondered who would park in this area with such a nice car before she smiled, recognizing the black sedan as one of the undercover police cars she's seen multiple times while visiting the station, that and the fact she's ridden in a few of them before she ever met Dyson and Hale. A wave of calm washed over her, knowing that they were keeping an eye on her. Pushing aside the remnants of her nightmare, she wandered downstairs, holding onto the wall and handrails for support. She glanced around the room, an idea forming.

Hale pulled his phone out of his pocket, the dual beeps alerting him to a new text message. Dyson's name popped up on the screen, wanting to know how everything was going. Apparently the wolf was having trouble sleeping. Hale could relate to that. His fingers punched the letters corresponding to his response. A swift knock on the window of his car accompanied by the silhouette of a person standing outside caused him to jump in his seat. Rolling down his window, he breathed out, "damn lil momma."

Kenzi grimaced, "sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Are you okay?" he asked suddenly, wondering why she was out of the house and especially at this time of night, or morning rather.

He began opening his car door but Kenzi protested against the move, "I'm fine, honestly. I just saw you sitting out here from my room and thought you might need you a coffee," she offered, holding out one of the two cups she had been precariously balancing in her hand that wasn't covered in a wrist guard.

Hale looked at the steaming mug in her hand, taking it with a warm smile. "Thanks." Kenzi shifted awkwardly on her feet, her body having used up most of its energy already. "Do you want to come sit down?"

"Sure," she responded off-handedly, refraining from shrugging after she remembered the pain that shot through her the shoulder the last time she attempted that gesture. Kenzi walked around to the passenger side door. She fumbled with the door, trying to move her fingers around the handle despite the cast-like object covering it while her other hand still held onto the second cup of coffee. Hale leaned across the console, opening the door from the inside and pushing it outward. Kenzi used her elbow to open the door further before slipping inside. "Thanks." She put her drink in the cup holder, closing the door securely.

After an awkward moment of pure quiet, Hale spied her coffee, "are you sure you should be drinking that? It's only four am."

"I don't plan on going back to sleep," she replied honestly, sipping the hot liquid. It warmed her up from the inside out. Coffee really was like a hug.

"Why not?" he inquired, seeing if she would tell him on her own.

"Meh, I slept enough during the coma-a-thon. Is it possible to be tired of sleeping?" her eyebrows furrowed at the random thought.

He frowned at her excuses for not wanting to sleep. "You still look exhausted."

"Well that's what walking after not using your legs for over a week will do to you." She quickly changed the subject, "so whatcha doing out here? Playing stalker?"

He smiled, "just making sure my favourite human is well protected."

A bitter part of her briefly thought the sentiment was a little late since she had already been kidnapped and tortured. She shook her head, annoyed that she would even think that. "Thanks," she responded. "really." Just the fact he was out here keeping an eye on her made her feel more relaxed.

"Anytime."

"So you gunna whistle any intruder to death, or do you plan on using those things you call muscles?" she teased.

His mouth fell open in fake shock, "excuse me little miss twig, I have muscles." He flexed his biceps. "If I remember correctly, you're the one who wouldn't stop staring after Tori vomited all over my shirt."

"Dude, who wouldn't?! Have you _seen_ you? That is not something you cover up with a shirt," she reached over, pulling on a piece of his shirt before releasing it for emphasis.

He chuckled; the two of them were easily falling into their old routine of picking on each other. "I don't think the police station would approve. And haven't you ever heard of 'no shoes, no shirt, no service?'"

"Heard of or abide by? Cause those are two different things," she smirked.

He rolled his eyes, "why am I not surprised?"

"Cause I have a rap sheet longer than all of Eminem's lyrics put together?"

"And it'd be longer if I didn't work at the station."

"True dat," she fist bumped him in appreciation of his mad crime-erasing skills.

Hale watched her stifle a yawn. "Still want to deny being sleepy?"

"I'm not sleepy," she protested, "just bored." She stuck out her tongue. Hale refused to let her change the subject this time, so he stayed quiet until he received a real answer. He took a swig of his coffee, still waiting. She groaned, seeing that look on his face. "Fine, I'm tired. Happy now?"

"I'm not happy that you're tired, but I am happy that you're being honest. Why were you trying to hide that?"

"I don't want to close my eyes and relive those memories," she said softly, her eyes downcast.

"They're dead Kenzi; they can't hurt you anymore," he said understandingly.

"It's…it's not just those memories," she admitted.

Hale remembered the torturas mentioning Kenzi's childhood in the video they sent to Bo's cell phone. "Your past?" Kenzi nodded. "Have you talked to Bo about this?"

"I can't, not yet at least." She rubbed her arm in discomfort regarding the current subject. "There's a reason I ran from my past, well a lot of reasons actually, and I'm just not ready to face them yet."

"We're here for you Kenzi, we'll always be here for you. Whenever you're ready to face them, you won't be alone."

She looked up into his warm eyes, a gentle smile on his lips. She moved to sit on the console, swinging her legs over to rest them next to Hale's so she was practically in his lap. Kenzi pressed herself into Hale's side, her body molding perfectly into his.

Hale looked down at the small brunette snuggled against him. He put his arm around her carefully, gaging her reaction to his touch. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when she didn't flinch. "You can rest here if you want, I'll watch over you." He leaned down, kissing the top of her head.

Kenzi was surprised at the gesture of affection. She tilted her head up, giving him an appreciative smile.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I apologise for the wait; I had intended to have this up sooner, but a member of my family just passed away a couple weeks ago so I had (still have) a lot of personal things to take care of. Last time something like this happened, I stopped writing for about a year, but I don't want that to happen again so I'm trying to use it as a means of healing this time.

I hope you all like this chapter. I also made it a bit longer than usual. Consider this my holiday gift to you :) Please read and review; your comments brighten my day. Happy Holidays!

CHAPTER 18

Hale felt Kenzi stir, even after his futile attempts to try to block the rising sun from getting into her eyes. She blinked a few times, looking up at the person she was currently using as a life-size pillow. "How long was I asleep for?" she asked groggily.

Hale smiled at how adorable she looked, rubbing her eyes as she tried to wake up. "About two hours. Did you sleep well?" She seemed to have slept peacefully, not moving much.

"Mmhmm," she replied, stretching out her uninjured limbs. "Nightmare free," she smiled.

"Good, then it was worth the drool stain on my shirt," he smirked.

Kenzi pulled back from him, bopping him lightly in the shoulder with her fist, "I _do not_ drool!" Even as she denied it, her blue orbs checked his shirt to make sure she hadn't. "How dare you accuse a lady of such a thing," she said dramatically, a hand flying to her chest in offense. "At least _I_ don't snore."

Hale was caught off guard by her retort, "what?! I didn't even sleep, you did! Maybe you heard yourself snoring."

"You dozed off once, and with my ear against your chest, it sounded like a freight train was trying to run me down. I'm surprised that in itself didn't give me nightmares."

"No girl has ever said I cause nightmares. I usually give them really good dreams," he winked at her. He froze for a moment, not knowing if his insinuation had overstepped the bounds. He automatically fell back into their usual bickering; the comment had accidentally slipped out.

"Ugh," Kenzi rolled her eyes, pretending to be disgusted. She used his remark as a good excuse to move back to the passenger seat.

The siren could still see the smirk that resided on her face, so he figured the best thing to do was to move on instead of dwelling on what he had just said or else he would only bring attention to it. "Are you going back inside?"

"I probably should," she said staring at the crack shack.

Hale looked between her and the house before resting his gaze back on the human sitting next to him. Realization dawned on him, "wait, you did tell Bo where you were going didn't you?"

"No," she bit her lip.

Hale's eyes grew wide, "damn girl, you trying to get us all killed?! She's going to freak if she wakes up and can't find you. We've got to get you back inside before she has a major meltdown and comes after yours truly. She's going to turn me into siren sushi," he muttered the last part under his breath.

Kenzi had been going stir crazy and was so eager to get away from her nightmares that she hadn't thought about letting Bo know she was leaving the house. Now she felt guilty for not telling her. If Bo went to check on her during the middle of the night, she would panic. Bo had only just found her, and now Kenzi was pulling a vanishing act on her without even considering the succubus's feelings. Some best friend she was.

Hale studied the creases in her brow, reading her thoughts. "Here, let me walk you to the door," he offered, beginning to open his door.

"I can walk to the door on my own," she responded, hurrying to get out of the car before he did.

They both stood, facing each other over the hood of the car. "Humour me?" He held out his elbow to her, bowing slightly.

Kenzi rolled her eyes, linking her elbow through his own. "Fine Mr. Chivalrous, but just to the door."

"Hey you're talking to someone who grew up during the times when chivalry was normal and to be expected. And I am a nobleman after all."

"And you're also a player from what I've seen at the Dal," Kenzi countered. "Seems everyone has changed with the times."

Hale shifted his eyes towards the woman on his arm; that girl sure knew how to deflate someone's ego. Once they reached the door, Kenzi turned towards Hale, surprising him with a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"Anytime you need me, I'm here for you," he responded sincerely.

She pulled back smiling, walking over the threshold. She raised her hand, wiggling her fingers at him in farewell, before closing the door. She took a deep breath, turning around to face the rest of the house. It was still only around 5:30am, but she didn't want to go back to sleep in case the nightmares were still lurking. She ran a hand through her hair, grimacing as she felt how greasy it was. When was the last time she had taken a shower? She couldn't even remember. She looked down at her arms, noticing the dirt and grime from her days in captivity was gone. Someone must have cleaned her up before dressing her in pajamas. Kenzi _really_ hoped it was Bo that had done it and no one else. Despite the absence of any visible filth on her, she still felt incredibly disgusting. Maybe a nice hot shower would make her feel better.

She grasped the railing on the way up the stairs for support. Kenzi popped her head inside Bo's room, relieved to see the succubus was still asleep and not out somewhere ripping apart the town looking for her. She also noticed a certain blonde-haired doctor underneath the sheets. She smirked, hoping Bo had taken her advice last night.

The petite girl rummaged through her dresser drawers and her closet, looking for a fashionable yet comfortable outfit. She didn't plan on going anywhere today, but she was determined to try to get things back to normal as quickly as possible, and that included her fashion sense.

The squeaky sound of a knob being turned on in the bathroom woke up Lauren. She glanced over at Bo, seeing the slight noise had woken the succubus as well. "Good morning," she whispered, leaning on an elbow to look at the brunette.

"Morning sunshine," she replied, smiling at the woman watching over her. She reached her hands high above her head before bringing them back down to her sides. She glanced towards her bathroom, hearing water hit the bottom of the ceramic tub from the showerhead. "Is Kenzi in there?" she asked.

"I'm not one-hundred percent positive, but unless you have any other roommates you forgot to tell me about, I think it's safe to make the logical assumption that it's Kenzi," Lauren replied.

Bo rolled her eyes, sitting up. "Nerd," she teased.

"You know you love it," the doctor threw back. She eased out of the bed, pulling on an over shirt. She reached for the pair of discarded jeans she had worn yesterday. "I'm going to go make breakfast. I'm sure Kenzi must be craving a real meal by now." Lauren tiptoed past the closed shower curtain in order to exit the room.

Bo smiled contentedly at this small semblance of normalcy. She glanced at the clock, noticing how early it was still. She hoped Kenzi wasn't awake because she had had more nightmares. She thought back to last night, remembered the tension in the room that had very rarely ever existed between them. She wanted Kenzi to open up to her, so she could help her, but she didn't want to push her too hard or too far. There was a fine line between coaxing her to tell Bo her problems and pushing her to the point where Kenzi closes herself off completely. They just needed to take it one day at a time. Bo swung her legs over the side of the bed, intent on getting ready for the day.

Kenzi closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of warm water running over her skin. She imagined it washing away all of her problems, circling down the drain in a murky mixture. She was careful to avoid getting her bandaged shoulder wet or else she'd never hear the end of it from Hotpants. She grabbed her washcloth, wringing it out a few times before adding the sweet-smelling warm vanilla sugar body scrub. The cloth trailed over her skin, causing her to shudder. Flashes of Michael's abrasive hands trailing over her skin in a similar manner bombarded her. She shook her head to clear the images. She scrubbed her whole body clean, stepping beneath the stream of water once more to wash away the filth. Confusion etched into her features as she stared down at her arms; they still felt dirty to her somehow. She loaded more soap onto the cloth before proceeding to wipe herself down again. She rubbed at her arm, but no matter what she did, she couldn't get clean. She growled in frustration, scrubbing harder and harder until her skin turned bright red from the harsh treatment. She shivered, more memories invading her mind, causing her to scrub with even more force. She had to get rid of his touch, the marks he left on her body and mind, she had to be clean and rid herself of the constant reminder that he had violated her. She twisted the knob, causing the water to become almost scalding hot. It hurt, but it was a good distraction from the emotional pain she was feeling in her heart. She remembered hearing somewhere that boiling water was used to sanitize objects, so maybe the hot water in the shower would sterilize her skin as well. She crouched on the shower floor, sitting with her knees up in front of her as the water cascaded down her body. She pulled her legs to her chest. Kenzi watched entranced as the water funneled, around and around, until it disappeared down the drain.

Bo snuck up behind Lauren, watching the blonde juggling making scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes all at once. The succubus circled her arms around the human's waist, hugging her close. Lauren jumped; she was so focused on the task at hand that she has failed to hear the brunette approach. "Bo!" she exclaimed.

Bo rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. "Smells good," Bo responded ambiguously, taking a deep breath, her nostrils filling with both Lauren's scent and the wondrous smells of her cooking. She grinned at seeing the other woman's cheeks tint red.

"I'm glad, but if you don't let me go I'm going to burn the food," she tried to wiggle out of the embrace in order to reach the pancake that was beginning to turn a little darker than golden brown. Lauren giggled at the pout forming on Bo's face. "Fine but if it burns, it's yours." She turned so they were face to face.

"I burn it, I earn it, gotcha." Bo placed her hands on the doctor's waist. "You've been amazing throughout all of this and I know I may not say it enough, but I just wanted to say thank you."

Lauren smiled, "you don't need to thank-"

"But I do," Bo interrupted her. "For being there for Kenzi, and for me. Without you, Kenzi would be a lot worse off right now, or she may even be….she might not have…" the brunette stumbled over her words, unable to make herself even say that Kenzi could have died without Lauren's help.

"Bo, it's okay," Lauren said, knowing where the conversation was headed. She spared Bo from having to utter the words neither of them wanted to hear. "Can you help me get the table set up?" she asked, redirecting the succubus's focus.

Bo cleaned off the table putting dirty dishes in the sink, placing two coats hanging on the backs of chairs to lay over the desk chair, and piling up scattered papers onto the computer desk. She paused, looking at one of the papers in the stack with her handwriting on it. There were random notes and scribbles she had jotted down from when she was gathering clues to find Kenzi. It all seemed so long ago now but it was only about a week ago. She could still remember the terror that gripped her heart, not knowing if her best friend was alive or dead. She slid the paper into the middle of the pile and out of sight.

Lauren continued to make breakfast, slowly piling pancakes up on a plate along with a mound of scrambled eggs and a dish full of bacon neatly placed in rows. Bo marveled at her multitasking skills. If she hadn't been witness to it multiple times, she would have never assumed the blonde was skilled in the kitchen. Even Kenzi admitted Lauren's food tasted amazing. Of course that also meant that she wanted Lauren to become their personal chef.

She reached into the cabinet, pulling out three plates, careful not to clink them together more than necessary. She laid each one out on the table, making sure to leave enough room for the buffet in the middle. Checking the time, Bo's eyebrows furrowed, noticing it had been forty-five minutes since she had woken up and yet she could still hear the rushing sound of water through the old pipes in the wall. Kenzi should have finished with her shower about 20 minutes ago. Even when her roommate took long showers, they never lasted this long. "I'm going to go check on Kenzi," Bo offered, heading back up to the master bathroom.

Steam hung in the air. Bo imagined it would have been a lot thicker if they actually had walls. "Kenz?" she called, announcing her arrival so as not to startle her friend. She didn't receive any response. "Kenzi, are you okay in there?" Still nothing. Growing concerned, she approached the shower. "Kenzi, I'm serious. Answer me now or I'm coming in." When she didn't hear an adamant objection from the girl, she threw the shower curtain to the side to check on her. Bo expected to see her standing there, and was momentarily surprised to see an empty space until she lowered her gaze to the curled up tangle of limbs and hair on the tub floor. Water sprayed onto her body. "Kenzi," she tried to get the girl's attention, reaching her hand out to touch her forearm. Bo pulled back in shock when the scalding water hit her hand. "Shit," she muttered, turning the showerhead off and effectively stopping the liquid from burning Kenzi's porcelain skin. The cool air hit the small woman, causing her to begin to shiver violently from the drastic temperature change. Bo reached over, grabbing a fluffy towel from the rack to wrap her friend in. "Come on Kenz," she lifted Kenzi up by her elbows, draping the thick towel over her shoulders and around her body. She rubbed Kenzi's arms furiously, trying to warm her up. She helped her step out of the tub carefully, supporting most of her weight. "We need to get you dry and into something warm." She spied the clothes that Kenzi had laid out for herself. Bo grabbed them and led the younger woman towards her bed. She sat her down on the edge of it while she scrunched up the thin t-shirt between her fingers. She eased the towel off of Kenzi's shoulders, ready to slide the article of clothing over the girl's head when she saw the bright red color of Kenzi's skin. "Oh Kenzi," she whispered, letting the pads of her fingers gently graze the raw and irritated flesh. "What have you done to yourself?"

Kenzi's eyes finally focused on Bo, "I was scrubbing away all of the dirt, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get clean." Her blue orbs welled with unshed tears, "why can't I get clean Bo?" she asked, her voice sounding broken and lost.

"Oh baby," Bo kneeled down in front of her, "you are as clean as you can possibly get," she frowned, trying to hide all of the emotions that were currently rushing through her.

Kenzi shook her head, "I still feel dirty. I still feel _him_."

Bo pressed a hand against the younger woman's face, her thumb caressing her cheek. "He's gone Kenzi, it's all in your head now. He can't hurt you anymore. Scrubbing that hard is only going to hurt yourself. Your skin started coming off," she commented, noticing the pink under layers of the epidermis.

Kenzi glanced at her arm. "Good. At least I know the new skin is clean," she said monotonously.

"Kenz," Bo said softly, saddened by the raven-haired girl's train of thought. She switched tactics, "do you feel my hand on your cheek?" Kenzi nodded against her palm. "Close your eyes. Tell me, what do you feel?" Kenzi closed her eyes, images of Michael's rough hands immediately filling her head. She squeezed her eyes shut with all of her might. "Listen to my voice Kenzi," Bo told her, refusing to lose her to the inner workings of her own mind. "Don't focus on what you are seeing right now, what do you feel?"

Kenzi took a deep breath to steady herself, trying to do as Bo asked. She could feel Bo's soft palm against her skin, her gentle touches so unlike Michael's rough and calloused fingers. His touch caused her pain; this one did not. "I feel your hand."

"What about it?" Bo encouraged her.

"It's soft, and…" Kenzi's face scrunched up as the she tried to find the right words, "comforting."

The succubus slipped her free hand into Kenzi's own. "How about now?"

"Warmth," Kenzi automatically answered, despite the chill she still felt from the air hitting her body. Bo gave her hand a light squeeze. "Reassurance." The words came easier now. "I feel safe, protected, cared for. Loved." Kenzi slowly opened her eyes, a small smile gracing her lips, "I feel you Bo." Bo beamed, seeing her Kenzi come back to her. She engulfed Kenzi in a hug. "Thank you," she breathed. Kenzi had known her grasp on reality was slipping while she was in the shower, but she had been powerless to stop it. Bo had brought her back from the edge of insanity, and honestly, she didn't know if anyone else besides her was capable of doing that. "Hey Bo?" she asked after a few seconds had passed.

"Yeah?" her friend replied, leaning back.

"Do you mind if I get dressed now?"

"Oh! Right!" Bo exclaimed, embarrassed she had forgotten that small detail. It's not like anyone could blame her; other things had taken priority at the time. "Here are your clothes." She pushed Kenzi's pile of clothing next to her. "Do you want me to give you some privacy?"

Kenzi chuckled, "we've had this whole conversation while I'm in my birthday suit, I think it's a little late for that. And since when are you modest about neekedness?"

"Since it's you!" Bo responded. Sure she had seen plenty of people naked, but never had she seen her best friend like this nor showed any interest in wanting to see her without clothes on. While she was normally unabashed when it came to the natural state of the human figure, it was completely different with Kenzi; she felt like she was invading her personal space.

"Oh like you've never walked in on me changing before miss why-knock-when-we-don't-even-have-walls," Kenzi countered. "Though granted I've never given you a full frontal before." Bo put her head in her hand groaning, her face turning a light shade of pink. Kenzi's jaw dropped. "Did I just make a succubus blush?! Holy hell I'm good!"

Despite Bo's humiliation, she was glad to hear true happiness in Kenzi's voice, even if it was only for a little while. The teasing was worth every second of it. It was moments like these that she craved, seeing Kenzi's spirit and attitude return to her, quick quips and all.

"Could you help me with one thing though?" Kenzi asked, shaking Bo out of her thoughts. "Can you help me change the bandages on my shoulder? They're completely soaked and the doc would have a shit fit if she saw it like this."

"Let me just go grab the clean ones from your room. I'll be right back."

Kenzi watched the brunette go before attempting to stand up, holding onto the bed post closest to her for support. She finished drying herself off with the towel and then proceeded to use it to wrap her hair up in. She slid on her underwear, having a little more difficulty when it came to pulling up her grey skin-tight jeans with an injured wrist.

Bo came back in with an arm full of supplies. Kenzi grinned, "got enough stuff there Bo-Bo?"

"Hey, I'm new at this," Bo responded, shifting the items she carried while she sat Kenzi back down on the edge of the bed. "The medically qualified one is currently preoccupied." The sopping wet bandage came off easily. Bo squirted some ointment onto her hand, smoothing it carefully over the less angry-looking wound.

Instead of focusing on the slight pain the movements of her friend's hand were causing, she took a deep breath, letting the aromas of bacon cooking downstairs fill her nostrils. She moaned in delight. "All hail the bacon gods! Or goddess in this case." It took a lot of self control in order to not start drooling over the prospect of food. "I can't even remember the last time I ate."

Bo bit her lip, holding in all of the curses she wanted to mutter; not only did the Torturas mentally and physically abuse her sister, but they deprived her of life's basic survival necessities. If they didn't even give her anything to eat, then she highly doubted they let her have bathroom breaks. Did they just leave her there and let her piss herself like some neglected animal?! The taste of blood in her mouth snapped her back to reality, realizing she had bit down a little too hard as her thoughts led her down a path of loathing. She licked the remaining liquid away, quick to hide the evidence. "I believe she also has muffins baking in the oven, but you didn't hear that from me," she winked, keeping her tone light.

"She's baking?! Oh heavenly goodness," her mouth watered, remembering the last time Lauren had baked for them when she had been hiding out in the crack shack from Lachlan. It was some of the best food she had ever tasted.

Bo finished applying the new milky white bandage. "There, good as new," she announced. The succubus helped Kenzi ease her arm into her shirt, letting the independent woman finish the rest herself. The Russian let her wet hair fall over her shoulders, discarding the drenched towel. Kenzi stood before her, looking skinnier than usual, but much better than when she had first found her chained to a wall in that abandoned warehouse. She couldn't help but notice the chill that still ran through her best friend. She turned to her closet, pulling out her black leather jacket. "Here," she slid the coat over Kenzi's arms, straightening the front of it.

Kenzi smiled at the tender care Bo was taking with her, noticing the small things without mentioning them out loud. "Thanks, it's perfect." She snuggled into the warmth, inhaling the smell that was distinctly Bo, the scent instinctually making her feel safe.


	19. Someone Stole My Fic

(If you guys don't want to read all this, PLEASE READ THE LAST TWO PARAGRAPHS at least. Someone has _stolen_ my story and is trying to take credit for Tortura).

Dear Readers,

First off, I have to say I'm so so sorry this isn't a new chapter. I really wanted it to be, but I found out a few days ago that **someone has stolen this story and is posting it under their username on this very same website**. They are trying to take credit for something they did not write. The only thing they did is change the title. They copied and pasted my chapters, word for word, as well as the summary I had written. I **did not** give them permission, nor have I given anyone permission to use my stories.

As a writer, there is no greater crime than to steal someone else's work and claim it as your own. From a young age, most of us were taught that this is plagiarism and not only is it frowned upon, but it will go on your permanent record in school if you do it. Even the guidelines/rules you have to accept state that you CANNOT use someone else's work without their permission. If you look at the date I first published chapter 1 of this story, you'll see that I've been working on this for two years. I don't have a beta, so I literally proof read my chapters about six times to see what I can fix, to make sure it all flows, and to see if there is anything I can improve upon. This is my hard work, and it angers me that someone would try to take it away from me. As I told you all last chapter, I just lost grandmother right before the holidays. I'm still coping with that and then this happens. This is a low blow. It has really upset me, and I'm frustrated to no end that this person is STILL updating "their" story using MY chapters. So unfortunately, until this matter is resolved, I don't feel comfortable posting a new chapter until he or she is taken care of. If I post another chapter, he or she will just steal that chapter too and add it to "their" fic. I have the next chapter almost ready to post, I wanted to have it up for the new episode in Canada this weekend and for the US premiere this Monday, but now I can't do it. I even have two one shots I have been working on but I don't even feel comfortable posting those right now. This person even had the audacity to say that if they didn't receive more reviews/followers, that they would stop "writing." Well honestly, I hope that's true.

I feel the need to apologise to you all because one thing I have noticed is that you guys, my readers, are loyal to me and my fic. I have received multiple reviews warning me that someone has taken my story without my permission as well as several PMs. And I want to take this moment to thank each and every one of you for that, especially the guests who don't have accounts but still made the effort to review just to warn me about what was happening. I also saw that you guys aren't reviewing "their" stolen story, which did make me smile. You guys noticed what was happening and refused to encourage this person. It's things like this happening, my story being taken, that make me want to stop writing, but you all encourage me to keep going. Thank you guys for sticking with me, I really really really appreciate it; I can't express how much. I usually begin writing fics for me, but I continue them for you guys and because of you all. You motivate me to keep going, to keep writing.

**I have reported the person who stole my fic who goes by the username LOSTGIRLxLOVATIC**. Unfortunately, this was two days ago and nothing has been done yet. If you guys want me to be able to keep updating my story, please report this person. Maybe if the website sees multiple reports made against them then they will do something about it. I hate to ask you guys to do this, but I don't know what else to do. I was hoping this matter would have been resolved by now and I could be posting the next chapter. You can report them by going to the stolen fic which they have entitled **"Dont mess with a fae's human: Bo x Kenzi" by LostGirlxLovatic** and scrolling down to the bottom. Then click on actions, then click report abuse and check the box that says "not the property of uploading writer."

Again, thank you so much for sticking with me and thank you in advance for helping me. I hope all of this will be solved soon and I can post the next chapter. I was excited to share it all with you. If you guys have any questions or just to message me, feel free to PM me. Thank you and I hope you all have a great weekend.

Thank you,

Amber aka MistressDarkness


	20. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Oh my god, you guys are absolutely _amazing_! After I posted about my story being stolen, I received so many reviews and PMs of support, many from guests and people I didn't even know were reading this! Some people who reported the person don't even read Tortura, but they are fellow writers and wanted to help. I even had some people from tumblr helping me because they heard about it from a post there a friend of mine made. I can't thank everyone enough! Thank you thank you thank you _**THANK** **YOU**_ times infinity! After I posted the note here, the stolen version of my story was removed within less than 24 hours! I had been trying to get that done for days and it took you all less than a day :) I really do have the best and most loyal readers. You guys are truly incredible. I was so happy when I logged on the next day and saw the stolen story was gone, and all of the messages of support I got, it made me smile from ear to ear. It's such a relief. I can actually relax and get back to writing. Instead of this person discouraging me from writing by stealing my story, something better came out of it; I got to see how many of you love my writing which encouraged me to write even more. Unfortunately, this story being stolen wasn't the first time it has happened to me, the same thing happened about 4 years ago when I used to write for Legend of the Seeker with my story "Powerless." I was in shock that it had happened to me _again_.

To thank you all in the best way I know how, I present to you the next chapter! I stayed up until about 3am last night to get this ready to post today to show you all how much I appreciate you and everything you did for me.

For Canada, I hope you guys enjoyed last night's new episode. For the US, season 4 premieres tonight so Happy Lost Girl Day! & for the UK, you guys will have season 4 premiere very shortly :) And for everyone else, I'm sure most of you have seen it by now, but enjoy it when it premieres in your country too! And don't forget this season also featured 4 web episodes (aka webisodes) which you might be able to find on you tube. The Kenzi and Bruce one is my favourite.

Okay enough of my rambling, hope you guys like the new chapter! :)

CHAPTER 19

"Oh god Lauren, that was amazing!" Kenzi moaned, leaning back in her chair, thoroughly enjoying the food Lauren made.

"I've heard that before from somewhere," Lauren glanced at Bo, a smirk playing on her lips. Bo smacked her jokingly on the shoulder.

"Wow doc, am I rubbing off on you? Good one," she leaned over the table to fist bump the blonde who eagerly returned the gesture.

Bo's eyes shifted between the two at the friendly exchange, surprised by the interaction. She decided not to bring attention to it or else they may realize what they just did and go back to squabbling like little kids, which was apparently unavoidable as Kenzi reached for another muffin right after Lauren had told her not to. The blonde intercepted Kenzi's hand with the pancake spatula, not wanting to grab the girl's arm for fear of bringing on flashbacks.

Kenzi's mouth dropped open at the woman's gal. "You cook me all of this food and then you won't let me eat it? I thought I was done being tortured," she huffed, unsuccessfully attempting to maneuver her hand around the culinary instrument.

"I'm trying to help you. If you eat too much after not having eaten anything in days, you'll just throw it all back up," Lauren explained her persistence in not letting Kenzi eat anything else.

The girl withdrew her hand, conceding. "Okay, I see your point," she jutted out her bottom lip. "But I am still hungry."

Lauren smiled softly. "I know, but you have to take things slowly. I made more than enough food so that you have leftovers to warm up later. The only thing you've taken into your system in the past two days has been Trick's tea. Before that you had nothing for days on end. We need to ease your body back into eating solid food. Your body has had nothing to digest for a long time, eating too much will shock your system and cause you to vomit." Kenzi scrunched up her face at the thought of it. She was definitely no stranger to throwing up with the amount of alcohol she drinks, but that doesn't mean she likes it either. "I also made you a fruit smoothie to have for lunch, it's in the fridge."

"When can I have pizza again?" Kenzi asked. Bo smirked at her best friend's priorities.

"Give yourself a of couple days to adjust, then you can go back to eating as you normally would as long as you feel up to it," Lauren answered as she got up to start putting the food away incase Kenzi's will power decided to fade again. "I do have to admit, I am impressed with how skinny you are considering how much food and alcohol you consume."

"Russian genes doc," Kenzi gloated. "Don't be hatin' just cause you're jealous of my mega-metabolism." Seeing Lauren cleaning the dishes and wrapping up the leftovers, she asked, "need any help?"

"I'll help her Kenz," Bo offered, knowing the younger woman didn't really want to clean dishes anyways.

"Cool," Kenzi started walking backwards toward the living room, "while you two do that, imma catch up on some much needed tv-time," she hiked two thumbs over her shoulders in the direction of the television, before turning back around. Walking around the side of the couch, she was about to take her seat on the cushions when something else caught her attention, her body going rigid.

Bo stuck some muffins in a ziplock bag to keep them fresh and away from any rodents that may find their way into her home through any number of holes in the old building. She paused, her eyebrows scrunching up in confusion as to why she didn't hear the tv turn on yet. At the very least, she should hear Kenzi cursing at the television for not working properly. She looked in her roommate's direction who was staring intensely at one spot on the wall. "Kenz?" she asked cautiously, quickly returning to her friend's side. "Kenzi? What's wrong?" concern laced her voice. She shifted her focus in the direction Kenzi was looking, her heart dropping in her chest; Kenzi's eyes were fixated on the hole in the wall her body had created when the tortura threw her into it. She immediately knew where Kenzi's thoughts had taken her. Bo stepped in front of the girl, blocking her view of the broken boards and the dried blood. "Kenzi, listen to my voice. You're okay, you're safe." She watched as Kenzi's glazed eyes slowly came back into focus, blinking rapidly to help clear them.

Kenzi's eyes shifted around the room, trying to discern reality from her imagination. Almost instantly a hollow smile was placed on her face, her voice unsteady. "Actually on second thought," she started backing away towards the stairs, "I think I'm going to go back to bed for a bit. I didn't really sleep well last night. I'll catch up with you guys later." Before anyone could respond, she darted up to room.

Bo sighed heavily, putting her hand on her forehead in frustration before running it through her hair. "How could I be so stupid?! I should have patched that up ages ago," she grumbled to herself. If she had fixed the hole in the wall, then Kenzi wouldn't have had another episode and she would still be downstairs with everyone enjoying herself instead of being upset and locking herself away in her room.

"When?" Lauren asked, coming around from behind the counter in the kitchen. She had watched the whole thing, choosing not to intervene unless absolutely necessary. With Bo and Kenzi's close connection, Bo had a better chance of reaching the young woman than Lauren herself did.

"What?" Bo asked, thrown from her self-deprecating thoughts by the unexpected question.

"When would you have had time to board up the wall? When you were gathering clues to find Kenzi? When you were fighting the Torturas to save her? When you were worried sick while she was in a coma? When you held her while she slept? When Bo?"

"I should have-" Bo started again.

"_When_?" Lauren interrupted her. "You can't blame yourself for everything that Kenzi is going through. You didn't have time to fix it before, but you have time now. So instead of beating yourself up over this, do something about it," she encouraged her. Bo was a person of action; she needed to do something productive to help the situation.

"Right," she nodded, "but I should talk to Kenzi first."

The brunette moved towards the staircase, but a gentle hand on her arm stopped her. "Actually, do you mind if I go talk to her?" the doctor asked.

Bo hesitated, knowing Kenzi didn't open up to many people and Lauren was definitely not on that list of people. Then again, Kenzi had closed herself off from Bo last night after her nightmare, so maybe someone different to talk to would help. What did they have to lose? "Sure, just let me know if you guys need anything." She watched the other woman walk away.

Kenzi heard a knock but didn't even acknowledge it as she sat on her bed with her back to the door. She grunted in annoyance, hearing the door open without her giving permission. "Bo, I'm fine, you don't have to keep checking-" Kenzi began, turning around. She stopped, surprised to see Lauren standing there instead of her best friend. "Oh, sorry doc, I thought you were Bo."

"It's okay. I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"You here to report back to Bo?" Kenzi automatically suspected that the succubus would have wanted to make sure she was okay for herself.

"Not if you don't want me to," Lauren worded herself carefully.

Kenzi hiked up an eyebrow at her, "I know you're a medical doctor, but are you trying to go all psychologist on me?"

Lauren chuckled, "no, trust me when I say I'm not qualified to do that."

"Trust you?" Kenzi remarked snidely.

"Kenzi…" the blonde sighed, not wanting to get into this with her right now.

Kenzi held up her hands in surrender, "sorry doc, I didn't mean that. I mean, you're the one who patched me up right? If you wanted to sabotage anything you had plenty of opportunities to do it." Lauren just listened, knowing that in her own way, Kenzi was trying to apologise. "Ugh, nothing is coming out right!" she announced in frustration. "My mind is a jumble right now. My brain and my mouth don't seem to be on the same page," she drew her knees up to her chest, leaning back against her headboard.

The two stayed quiet for a while, Lauren moving to sit on the edge of the girl's bed. She was happy when Kenzi didn't protest. A repeated loud banging noise caused Kenzi to jump, "what's that?" She tried to appear composed on the outside, but Lauren knew the sound had rattled her.

"It's just Bo patching up the hole in the wall downstairs," Lauren answered calmly.

Kenzi listened to what must have been a hammer striking a nail. "She doesn't have to do that," she mumbled. If Bo was boarding up the wall, then she obviously knew what had upset Kenzi and in return the succubus would be upset with herself that Kenzi was upset and it was just a huge mess.

"She wanted to. She knows it would make you feel better."

"It's just a hole in a wall, the crack shack has hundreds of them; why would one stupid hole bother me?" she brushed it off.

"Because it would bother me if I was you."

Kenzi's eyes darkened, hugging her knees to herself tightly. "And what the hell do you know about what I went through?" she seethed, angered that the blonde would try to assume she knew what Kenzi was going through. No one else was there, they had no fucking idea what she went through! The physical agony, the mental games the Torturas played with her, the despair, abandonment, the thought that she was alone again, and then watching Dyson and Bo sacrifice themselves for her, thinking that her only true family was dead, killed before her very eyes.

Lauren immediately backed off, "I'm sorry, wrong choice of words."

"Ya think?!" the younger woman said sarcastically, ready to kick the doctor out of her room.

Lauren placed her hands in her lap, looking down at them, "that banging downstairs, the sound startled you didn't it?"

Kenzi studied the unsure expression on Lauren's face. She wasn't happy to be called out on her jumpiness, but there was no use in denying it. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Well, it scared me too," she admitted softly.

Kenzi shrugged with her uninjured shoulder, "it was a loud noise, it would have scared a lot of people who weren't expecting it."

"For most people, it would have surprised them, but not for us." She finally looked up from her lap to stare into Kenzi's slate blue eyes. "It scared us, well and truly frightened us."

Kenzi's anger subsided, curiosity winning out. She knew why she was afraid, but why Lauren? "Why?"

"It's called a trigger. A certain sound, sight, touch, smell or even the taste of something can bring on memories we don't want to relive. The memories come back so strong, we think we're there in the moment, and those same emotions we had then, come rushing back." She became fidgety, not having spoken about this for years. "For me, it's loud bangs mostly. Smoke used to set me off, but over time I overcame it."

Kenzi slowly let her legs slide out, her defenses coming down. "What happened to you?" she asked, sympathy evident in her voice. She knew what it was like to lose herself in unwanted memories and she wouldn't wish it on anyone.

"I was deployed to Afghanistan as an army doctor," Lauren responded simply, knowing that alone would explain a lot.

"Shit," Kenzi exclaimed sitting up cross-legged, her eyes going wide.

"The things I saw while I was there, the noises I heard…gunshots rang out night and day, explosions going off in the distance and up close, people screaming as they clutched their wounds most knowing they wouldn't survive. Many would come in with limbs dangling uselessly from their bodies or missing them altogether. Seeing that look in someone's eyes, that look that says they don't want to die but they know it's inevitable, they know that no matter how hard I try they will still die without their loved ones by their side, and seeing that look in hundreds of men and women's eyes over and over again," unshed tears swam in her eyes. "As a doctor, you think you've seen it all, but you have no idea until you've seen a war."

Kenzi shifted over towards Lauren during her story, her legs hanging off the side of the bed. She placed a hand on Lauren's back, rubbing circles to help ease her pain. "You did what you could Lauren. You made sure those people who did die, that they didn't die alone. You were there for them, and despite the casualties, you saved so many others who still owe you their lives."

"Thank you," Lauren smiled. An empty laugh escaped her lips, "I never thought you would be the one comforting me."

Kenzi smirked back, giving her a similarly surprised look, "me either."

"I just want you to know that you're not alone Kenzi."

"How did you get past your triggers?" Kenzi asked, a small hope forming inside her that it was possible.

"It takes time. Avoid situations that are likely to set you off. For me, I never went to barbeques because of the smoke and I stayed as far away from all Fourth of July firework celebrations as possible. But it's impossible to avoid everything. You will have to learn how to get back into social situations that may have certain triggers, you can't hide forever. Make sure you have someone with you in those types of scenarios who understands and can help you through it. Just take it slow, there's no rush. Rushing into things will only make it worse. Your brain will slowly get used to the fact that what your senses are telling you are not only linked with that one incident that happened to you in the past." She moved her hand to rest over Kenzi's. "While I've gotten better, it hasn't completely gone away yet, and it may never fully go away. To this day, I still panic when I hear a car backfire. But that doesn't mean I can't still live my life the way I want to live it."

Kenzi nodded, understanding her meaning. "I just wish things could go back to how they used to be, before all of this nonsense."

"I know. Things will get better, you'll see," Lauren reassured her.

"Thanks Lauren," Kenzi told her genuinely.

Lauren smiled, "you're welcome." She scoffed at herself, rolling her eyes, "I haven't even told Bo this yet."

"Well thank you, for telling me," Kenzi smiled appreciatively. "And I won't tell her anything, scout's honor!" she made a symbol with her hand.

The blonde gave her a skeptical look, "were you ever even a scout?"

"Pssshhht," Kenzi waved the comment away, "who needs the scouts when I already aced survival skills 101 on the streets."

"Can't argue there," the oldest of the two replied.

Both women heard another loud bang followed by a string of curse words coming from downstairs. Kenzi smirked nudging Lauren, "go help Fix-It Fae down there before she really hurts herself."

Lauren laughed heading towards the door, "I need to leave for work soon, but Bo will still be here so just come on down when you're ready."

Kenzi smiled as Lauren closed the door behind her. She never would have imagined the methodically cold doctor would have been the one to comfort her and connect with her on a level no one else in their group could. Learning a bit of Lauren's past and knowing what it's like to survive and recover from such a traumatic event gave Kenzi a newfound respect for her.

Bo stood back, inspecting her own handy-work. Sure the boards were a bit crooked and one of the nails was bent, but she got the job done and it definitely looked better than most of the clubhouse.

Lauren pointed at the bent nail, "would that be the one you were swearing at?"

Bo looked sheepish, "you could hear that?"

The blonde nodded. "Don't worry about it, Kenzi found it amusing," she smiled.

Bo groaned. "Well I'm glad you two could find entertainment in my pain." She put the rest of the nails away in a small box, clicking it shut. The hammer lay next to it on the table. "On a more serious note, how did it go? Everything okay?"

"More than okay I think," Lauren mused to herself. "It went surprisingly well. We talked for a while and she's feeling better now."

Bo squinted her eyes at the doctor, "you two talked…like adults?"

"Yes we both behaved."

"Interesting," Bo said slowly, "and also very cryptic."

"I'm sorry I can't tell you more Bo, I don't want to betray her trust. It's not exactly easy to get in the first place."

"I know," Bo agreed, letting the other woman know she understood. "One thing her past seems to have taught her repeatedly is to never trust anyone," she frowned wondering, not for the first time, exactly what had happened to her best friend before she had met her.

"She'll be okay Bo, she's a lot tougher than most people give her credit for," Lauren reassured her. "I'm leaving for work soon and I won't be back tonight. I think you and Kenzi need some alone time. If she wants to talk to you and I'm around, she might just close herself off because she doesn't want me to overhear it. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable in her own home. You can always call me if you need me."

"Thanks, I'll be in touch," she promised, hugging the blonde to herself. "And please be careful at work. Despite Trick's warning to him, I don't trust Lachlan to stay true to his word."

"I promise," Lauren said, bidding the brunette farewell.


	21. Chapter 20

Author's Note: (**spoiler hints of the season 4 finale included in this note, but the chapter itself is spoiler free. Might want to skip the author's note if you haven't seen 4x13 yet) **After the season finale (s4), I had to take a small break from writing because it hit me _that_ hard. I never cry during tv shows or movies, and I bawled at this. It was honestly hard for me to write Kenzi for a while after that, but all is well now. I have a ton of fic ideas, but I'm trying _really_ hard to ignore them until I can finish some of my other stories. Thank you all for sticking with this story for so long, I really appreciate it. Enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

About twenty minutes after Lauren had left, Kenzi wandered back downstairs. Her and Bo decided to have a movie marathon. It had taken both of their minds off of recent events, allowing them to escape from reality into fictional worlds. Bo plopped back down on the couch with a fresh bowl of popcorn in her hands. Kenzi instantly reached in, grabbing a handful before tossing the kernels in her mouth. "Oh man, genius! Why didn't anyone ever think to put Sandra Bullock and Melissa McCarthy in a movie together before now?! Comedic _gold_ right there! And Mullins is my kinda gal!" Kenzi announced as the credits began to roll.

Bo snorted, "how did I know you would like her?" She set the bowl down on the table so she could put a new movie in the DVD player. "Her attitude and comments sounded awfully familiar to me," she glanced back at Kenzi.

"What? Moi?" the younger woman asked innocently, a hand flying to her chest.

"Oh come on, you two sound like you could be related!" Bo argued, putting 'the Heat' back in its case.

"Yes, she's got a way with words that could _possibly_ rival mine." Kenzi sipped her abath horn tea before grabbing the whole bowl of popcorn off of the table.

"You two going up against each other would be the battle of the bitching! I can only imagine the kind of comebacks and insults you guys would come up with." She picked up two more movies, trying to decide between them. "Okay, shall we keep on our Sandra Bullock marathon and watch 'the Proposal' next, or switch to Melissa McCarthy and watch 'Bridesmaids?'"

"Yeah, but there's only one obvious winner," she winked, referring to Bo's previous comment. "And I'm more of a badass than she is. She takes down tough humans, we take down crazy ass fae," Kenzi pointed out. "Tough choice my dear, hmmmm," she mused, considering her options. "I say both, but let's start with 'Bridesmaids.' That shit is all kinds of funny. Let the hilarity ensue!"

"Oh don't worry, I know who Queen of the Quips is, and no one can top your level of badassery." Bo put the movie in, returning to the maroon couch. She took the popcorn bowl back from Kenzi when she realized how much her best friend had devoured already, receiving a pout from the other girl.

"Hey! Queen of the Quips is also the Proprietor of the Popcorn! Give it back," she reached for the bowl.

"Perpetrator of the Popcorn is more like it! This is the second bowl I've made and I've barely had any," she frowned. "You're supposed to be taking it easy on how much you eat, remember?"

Kenzi scowled, crossing her arms over her chest, "food police."

Bo reached over, wrapping her arm around Kenzi's shoulders in order to drag the woman to her side so that she was leaning against her. Kenzi tried to hide the smile the contact brought to her face but failed, especially when the succubus offered her more popcorn.

Once the movie started, Bo began acting different. Kenzi could feel her tense up every time a sex scene came on the screen or someone mentioned something sexual. Kenzi's eyebrows furrowed, looking up at Bo's face from underneath the woman's arm. Bo was never weirded out by things of that nature. If anything, Bo is normally the one with sex on the brain, or sexing someone's brains out. Could it be because of her? Does Bo feel uncomfortable with that topic when she's around now? Kenzi's mind drifted off, mulling over these thoughts. Bo was probably worried over how Kenzi would react to them, so she figured the best way to ease Bo's concerns was to just act natural. Well at least Kenzi knew one thing, after watching this movie she knew seeing people having sex on t.v. was not one of her triggers. She was glad there was that disconnect between television and real life at this point because otherwise she would have had to avoid basically every t.v. show worth watching and most movies.

Kenzi made a couple of jokes during the movie, but Bo refused to relax. She tried to pretend to be okay with it, but it was obvious she wasn't. After a while, Bo's mood started to make Kenzi anxious so when the movie ended, Kenzi faked a yawn dramatically, claiming she wanted to get some sleep.

"What about 'the Proposal?'" Bo asked, a little surprised Kenzi wanted to go to bed so early. It was only 10 p.m.

"Save it for tomorrow night Bobokins, I don't want to accidentally fall asleep during it," she lied. "Besides, I'm still on the mend. I've got plenty of time for movies."

Bo nodded, kissing her cheek, "okay, good night." She assumed certain scenes in the movie had upset Kenzi and that she wanted some time to herself. "Sweet dreams."

Kenzi smiled, "good night." She knew her dreams would be anything but sweet if she actually went to sleep, so she laid awake on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She focused on a water stain. She brought her hand up in front of her face, closing one eye and proceeded to bring her thumb and index finger closer together as if she were squishing the spot on the ceiling. She finally rolled her eyes at herself, getting back up. The young Russian rifled through her closet, organizing her clothes by summer and winter weather, then subcategorizing them into colors. She stacked her boots and other footwear nice and neat by height, and then sorted her socks into pairs, rolling them together. She brushed off her hands, looking at the finished product. "Great, now I probably seem as neurotic as the doc." She looked at the clock; it was still only midnight. She sighed, tonight was going to be a long night.

Bo shot up in bed, hearing someone scream. "Shit," she cursed, "not again!" She ran to Kenzi's room, pushing open the door. "Kenzi," she tried, watching her best friend writhe in her sleep. Sweat matted her hair to her forehead and the sides of her face. "Come on sweetheart, wake up," she coaxed. The words seemed lost on deaf ears. "You're safe, you're home." She reached out, gently laying her hand on the other woman's hand. Kenzi's eyes flew open, jumping away from the touch as if someone had shocked her. Bo quickly retracted her hand.

Kenzi's body was huddled up against her headboard. Her eyes slowly adjusted, her mind realizing the fact that she was in her own bed in her own bedroom. "Bo?" she questioned. Damn, she didn't even remember falling asleep. She hadn't intended to. She wiped the sweat away from her face, leaving her hand to grip the back of her neck as she tried to gather her bearings. Her pale blue eyes drifted back to Bo, noticing the way she was holding her arm to her chest. She suddenly remembered the touch that had woken her up. Was that Bo? It had to have been. And she had leapt away from her when Bo was only trying to help. She bit her bottom lip, aggravated with her own reactions yet again. "Did I…" She began again, already knowing the answer to her question, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Bo quickly tried to hide the hurt expression Kenzi must have seen on her face. She knew the younger woman was having trouble controlling herself. "It's alright, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have done that."

Kenzi sighed deeply, "no, it's always my fault," she muttered, frustrated with herself. "You were only trying to help."

"Kenzi, you need to stop blaming yourself. It's going to take time-"

"How much time?" Kenzi interrupted her. "Because I keep hurting the people I love and I have no fucking control over it," her body shuddered. "I keep hurting you," she said softly. "And don't try to deny it, I know you too well for that."

Bo smiled sadly, "okay, I won't deny that I'm hurting, but you're not the one who is hurting me." Kenzi looked up, her brow wrinkled in confusion. "I'm hurting for you, not because of you. My heart aches because I can't do more to help you. I'm supposed to be your best friend, your sister, and I can't protect you like I should. I have all these powers, yet not a damn one can fix what has been done; I've never felt more powerless than I do now."

Kenzi untangled herself from her curled position amongst her scattered sheets. She stood, pushing herself into the older woman's arms. "This isn't something you can fix Bo, as much as you want to, you can't fix this." She felt Bo's arms encircle her body, holding her tight. "But I love you for trying."

"If I could take all of your pain away, I would," she spoke honestly into the girl's shoulder.

"I know you would Bo-Bo." Kenzi pulled back, putting her hands on either side of Bo's face. "I don't need you to be the hero right now, I just need you to be my best friend, just be with me."

Bo nodded, "always. I'm always here for you." Bo pulled her back into hug, squeezing her eyes shut against the realization that this wasn't something she could make right. Fighting bad guys, saving people, retrieving stolen items, those were all things she was used to doing. But in this instance, there was no longer an evil fae to battle, no missing belonging she could easily get back. Bo and Kenzi had both been alone for so long that neither really knew what love and comfort was until they found each other. Bo never had anyone to care for before, never had someone in her life that she would literally do anything for. And yet here she was, comforting this woman who had somehow snuck past her defenses and found her way into Bo's heart. Bo had always been compassionate towards others, but before meeting Kenzi, she didn't have anyone she needed to console, felt the overwhelming urge to comfort. With Kenzi, she had all of that and more. While this was still relatively new to her, she would be anything that Kenzi needed her to be.

After a while, Kenzi was finally able to convince Bo that she would be okay sleeping by herself tonight. She didn't want to go back to sleep, and she didn't want Bo to know that either. All it would do was worry the succubus even more. She checked the time, noticing it was almost 5am. The sun would be rising soon. She quickly grabbed a hoodie, struggling a bit to put it on with her injured shoulder. Kenzi walked over to her boarded up window, pulling on some of the planks until she found the loose one she was looking for. Twisting it to the side provided a hole just big enough for a petite person to fit through. Carefully, she crawled out onto the roof, wincing when she applied to much weight on her fractured wrist, "owww, that's smarts," she whimpered. She leaned back against the siding of her home, pulling her knees up to rest her arms on. The sky was just starting to lighten up. She hadn't watched the sunrise like this since she was living on the streets, when certain things would keep her awake at night, dangerous things. She would sit up in the rafters of an abandoned building, watching out the window for intruders. Closing her eyes to sleep while she was on her own was never a good idea in this city. Unfortunately she had learned that from experience.

She used to come out on the crack shack's roof all the time when she first met Bo. It was a great place to just sit and think. The building was in a quiet area, except for the occasional train, and she knew she was safe here. Many nights she would lay out here watching the stars, losing herself to nature's beauty. Other nights she would sort through her problems, trying to figure out the mess her life was and the craziness it had become. She had definitely gotten her use out of this spot the first few weeks she had moved in with Bo. Coming to terms with the fact there were supernatural creatures lurking out there, not to mention she lived with one whom she trusted completely, was all new to her. She was used to her life being in danger, but normally the odds were a bit more in her favour than they were now. Someone could just breathe fire on her and poof, she's toast, literally, because that someone would probably eat her too. Although she did have her own personal bodyguard in the form of a kickass, rule-breaking, super protective roomie.

The sun had just begun to peak over the clouds, a small sliver casting its bright rays across the land. A pink hue decorated the sky. She took out her cell phone, snapping a picture of it. The scene was so serene, allowing Kenzi to feel rare moment of peace since her whole ordeal with the Torturas began. She had forgotten just how quickly the sun comes up. Light spread across the roof, stopping just before the shadows of the overhang Kenzi was concealed in. She stretched her arm out past the darkness, the sun's warmth beaming down and seeping into her skin.

The peacefulness was shattered when Kenzi heard a noise coming from below. It wasn't loud, it almost sounded like an animal, but she had learned to never underestimate the fae world. She slowly approached the edge of the roof, staying low so as not to be seen. She peeked down, watching as a wolf trotted by, stopping to sniff the air every few feet. Kenzi instantly relaxed; she would recognize those colors and markings anywhere. "Hey wolfie, whatcha doing down there?" she called out.

The majestic animal turned his head towards her, tilting it to the side. He disappeared for a minute, coming back into view in his human form and thankfully with pants and a shirt on. "What are you doing up there?" he raised an eyebrow.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," she replied, a cocky smile on her face.

Dyson took her words as a challenge. He grabbed onto the gutter pipe and the surrounding vines, hauling his weight up the side of the building before hoisting himself onto the roof. He grinned.

"Nice," Kenzi said approvingly. "I give you an 8 out of 10. Maybe I'll increase your score when I see your dismount."

He rolled his eyes at her, "I'm not going to do back flips off the building if that's what you're thinking."

She shrugged with one shoulder offhandedly, "eh it was worth a try." Suddenly she beamed with joy at him, launching herself into his arms unexpectedly.

"Whoa," Dyson caught her, bracing himself so they didn't tumble off of the roof. He was unsure what to do at first, if she would be okay with male arms wrapped around her. Ultimately he decided to return the hug. He needed it as much as she did.

"It's so good to see you up and walking around. I was worried about you," she admitted, her head pressed sideways against his chest.

"You too," he replied, looking down at her. "You don't have to worry about me, I heal quickly remember?"

She smacked him lightly, "yeah well you weren't healing quick enough for my liking the last time I saw you."

"Neither were you," he responded, his eyes sad.

She shook her head, "I'm fine D. And I don't want to talk about it. I wanna know why Lassie was sniffing around my humble abode." She returned to a seated position, her back up against the wall.

"Lassie? Really?" his face twisted, displeased with the comparison.

"Yeah, cause you're a wolf who saves people, like Lassie does. You could always be Benji, or you'd make a cute Toto," she teased.

He chuckled, "okay okay, I'll take Lassie. Though with my Scottish heritage, it sounds like you're calling me a girl."

Kenzi laughed, "hey if the shoe fits…"

Dyson stared at her incredulously, "there is nothing feminine about me." His alpha male persona couldn't help but take it as an insult.

"Fix the hair and stop wearing those skirts I've seen you strut your stuff in and then we'll talk."

"It was a kilt and it was one time!" He paused, backtracking, "what's wrong with my hair?"

"Point proven," she smirked. "Anyways!" she quickly changed the subject before he could argue, "what's the not-so-shifty shifter doing taking a pre-dawn stroll around mi casa?"

"Just checking the perimeter."

"Awww," she ruffled his hair, "I have my very own guard dog!"

Dyson playfully swatted her hand away. He then noticed the chill that ran up and down Kenzi's spine. "You're cold," he stated; the fact was too obvious to be voiced as a question. She didn't respond, instead choosing to look back out at the sun that had barely risen above the cloud it was formerly hidden behind. He draped his arms around her, pulling her into his side. She resisted, and Dyson immediately released her thinking he had gone too far. It was so natural to hug her, to be near her, that in this moment of normalcy his only concern had been keeping her warm. He was drawn out of his thoughts when he felt the small woman lean into him, lifting his arms to position them back over her shoulders. He looked down at her small form, reading the smile on her face that let him know it was okay.

He noticed the healing bruise on her face and the lacerations that were visible on her wrist from being chained to a wall. He ran a thumb gently across her marred face. Kenzi closed her eyes momentarily at his touch. She caught his hand in hers, bringing it back down to his lap. "It'll heal Dyson," she said softly. "No permanent damage." Despite her words, both knew permanent damage had been done. The physical wounds would eventually become nonexistent, but she would be left with emotional scars that neither were sure would ever fully heal.

"I heard you scream earlier Kenzi," he watched her reaction his words. "I know you had a nightmare."

Kenzi would have much rather have kept her nightmares a secret. She didn't want anyone to know about them, and it was already bad enough that Bo knew she was having them and Hale knew about the first one. Now Dyson had heard her too. Great. Kenzi tried to cover up her unease at the topic, waving it away with her hand, "it was just one of those stupid scary clown dreams. I rather deal with the fae any day than those little red-nosed shits."

"Kenzi," Dyson warned her not to lie to him.

"Damn you and your Vulcan hearing," Kenzi muttered. "Look, I appreciate the concern D but it's nothing I can't handle." She patted him on his arm.

"You know you can talk to me if you want to, right?"

Kenzi smiled, giving his hand a squeeze. "Some things even the big bad wolf can't fix. But thank you." She turned back to the sunrise, watching the last of the colors dance across the clouds.

Dyson frowned at her response. Maybe he couldn't stop her nightmares, but that didn't mean he couldn't help. He made a mental note to mention it to Bo later; maybe she had made more progress with Kenzi in that area. "We should get you back inside, you're shivering."

"Can we stay out here just a bit longer?" Kenzi looked up at him with her ice blue eyes, and he instantly knew that he couldn't say no to her. "It's peaceful."

"Sure," he smiled. He remembered another time when he had held her like, when she was vulnerable and scared. They were sitting in the graveyard Dyson had found her in, fresh blood running over the dried trails coming from her eyes. The basilisk poison was slowly killing her. He could vividly recall how fragile she looked. He had been surprised to realize how much it had bothered him that she was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. He tried to tell himself it was Bo's attachment to her that made him want to protect her, but he couldn't lie to his heart. She meant something to him, whether he liked it or not. Over the years, the feeling only grew in intensity.

Dyson drew Kenzi closer to him, rubbing her arm to keep her warm while they watched the sun light up the city.


	22. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Hey all! I apologise for not updating sooner. I have not given up on any of my stories. I mentioned this when I updated Broken Heart, Lost Soul, but for those of you who don't read that fic, my life just became very hectic between moving & unpacking, work, my masters program squeezed into a summer session complete with writing a thesis/proposal/dissertation and defending it in front of a panel, graduating from my masters (2 separate graduations, including one with a speech from the president! Even if you don't like Obama, I like having bragging right of saying I saw the president and he spoke at my graduation lol), having family fly out to visit, having my friend from London here for a month, job applications/interviews and my dog becoming very ill which isn't curable, but thankfully it's treatable. He's doing much better now. Hopefully now I can start going back to a normal update schedule for my stories.

Also, a side note, when I began writing this story, we had no idea where Kenzi's bedroom was in the clubhouse or what it looked like, so in order to keep the continuity in this story, I'm sticking with the original bedroom design and location I have in earlier chapters. For my other stories, I'll use her actual room (which is much better than my imagination envisioned it anyways).

I'm sure most of you have heard by now that season 5 is going to be the last season of Lost Girl. So yet again, I found myself crying over this show (which is so unlike me, what has this show done to me?! It didn't help when Anna Silk became teary eyed in the video announcement). I hope somehow that they decide to continue it, but I highly doubt it. At least it will continue to live on in fanfiction. Here's to hoping season 5 will be everything we ever dreamed of, and more.

Thank you all for sticking with me through this (long) journey. You have no idea how much I sincerely appreciate it. I spent a good deal of time writing this chapter on my birthday and I originally had intended on posting it then, but I realized a problem I needed to fix. I couldn't post it without making sure that it was resolved. I also couldn't think of a better way to spend part of my birthday than getting to write my stories. Enjoy! & as always, please review :)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 21<p>

Kenzi was on her third cup of coffee by the time Bo made it downstairs. The younger girl put on a smile, but Bo could still see the bags and dark circles under her eyes despite Kenzi's attempts to cover it up with makeup. "Couldn't sleep?" Bo asked, eyeing the steaming cup of coffee Kenzi was hunched over.

Kenzi waved off Bo's concern, "I just love my cuppa joe." She took another sip to reinforce her statement.

Bo wasn't buying Kenzi's act. She knew Kenzi wasn't sleeping much at night, her nightmares plaguing her. She just didn't know how to help her friend. If Kenzi wouldn't talk to her about them, what else could she do?

"It's not polite to stare," Kenzi brought Bo out of her thoughts, her ice blue eyes watching her over the rim of her mug. The succubus didn't even realize she had zoned out while still looking at Kenzi.

"Maybe Trick knows something that might help you get some rest," Bo offered.

Kenzi's eyes narrowed, "I don't need any help." She pushed her chair out, the wooden legs scrapping across the floorboards. She hastily grabbed her cup and headed back upstairs.

Bo sighed, watching her go.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Kenzi progressively grew worse. Her lack of sleep caused her to become irritable. She felt like she was walking around in a daze, her mind foggy. She refused to admit she had a problem, making it difficult for anyone to help her. Kenzi was miserable, to the point where she couldn't even keep up her façade of happiness. She went through the motions of her day-to-day life, confined to the clubhouse, trying to avoid Bo, and drinking multiple cups of coffee throughout the day and night. She would fight off the sweet temptation of sleep as long as she could, until it eventually dragged her into the darkness. The nightmares continued, coming back each time she closed her eyes. She tossed and turned every night as she was faced with her worst fears, until she couldn't hold the scream in any longer. Bo always came running, trying to coax her back to reality and comfort her in any way she could. Kenzi withdrew further into herself, to the point of shutting Bo out completely.<p>

"Her body can't heal itself if she's not getting any sleep," Lauren frowned, holding her phone between her shoulder and cheek as she carefully measured out a few samples in the light fae lab.

"Isn't there something you can do? Give her maybe? A pill, a shot, tequila, a shot of tequila?" Bo asked, frustration lacing her voice. She paced between the living room and the kitchen of the clubhouse.

"Bo, I understand your concerns, but I cannot force Kenzi to sleep against her will."

"Can't or won't?" Bo questioned.

"Won't," Lauren underlined. After she returned from her time overseas, she had experienced frightening nightmares just like Kenzi was now. She knew how difficult they were to face, and she refused to force Kenzi into them. "If I give her something to make her sleep, I'll be sending her right back into her nightmares, except this time, you won't be able to snap her out of it because the medicine will make her too groggy. She'll be stuck reliving her memories."

Bo paused, taking in the new information. She hadn't thought about it that way. The next time the brunette spoke, she sounded defeated, "I just want to help."

"I know you do Bo, but there's not much we can do. Kenzi needs to work through this on her own. Just be there for her in any way she needs." Lauren hesitated momentarily before deciding to insert her opinion based on her own experiences into the conversation, "she's lost and confused right now, her emotions are all over the place. She feels out of control, and for someone like Kenzi who prides herself on being strong and independent, it's scary. She just needs-"

"-time," Bo finished for her, sighing; it was the answer she had expected, but not the one she was hoping for. "Do you think a mare could be doing this to her? Like the one that caused me to have nightmares every time I fell asleep?" Bo silently prayed the bad dreams were caused by a mare, at least then she knew how to fix it and she had something tangible to fight.

"I wish it were that simple Bo," Lauren breathed. "You've never once found someone else in Kenzi's room in all of the times you've run to her side, have you?"

"No," Bo said, knowing where this line of thought was headed.

"You always get to Kenzi's room before she wakes up. A mare is present in his or her victim's room until their target wakes up; it's how they keep their victims locked in their nightmares and it's how they feed. If it was a mare, you would have seen it by now."

"Yeah," Bo reluctantly agreed. "I never saw the one who attacked me until Kenzi woke me up early from one of my nightmares to see the crazy bitch literally on top of me. If it wasn't for Kenzi, I may not have found out what was invading my dreams until it was too late."

"Bo, I wish I could give you a quick fix for this, but it's just not that easy," she apologized.

Bo stopped her movements to stare at the stairs, watching as Kenzi descended them, walking right past her like the succubus didn't even exist. She was surprised to see her; Kenzi had taken to staying in her room, only coming out for coffee, snacks, and bathroom breaks. Even then, she chose opportune times to enter the kitchen and the bathroom, namely when Bo wasn't occupying the space. "It's okay, I figured it was a long shot. Thanks Lo, I'll talk to you later."

Lauren took the hint at the abrupt end to their conversation, figuring Kenzi had just entered the room, "anytime. Bye."

Bo hung up her phone, sliding it into the pocket of her tight leather pants with a practiced precision. "Heya Kenz," she said softly, receiving no acknowledgment. Bo wasn't sure if Kenzi was ignoring her or just didn't hear her, but at this point she wouldn't be surprised if it was the former. The petite human lazily reached up into the cabinet, her hand flopping around until her fingers found the box of cereal she was looking for. She turned around, leaning heavily on the counter behind her. Bo could see how much effort it was taking her sleep-deprived friend just to remain standing. Kenzi was nothing if not stubborn, strong, and self-reliant; she would rather suffer to prove her point than to slouch down into the soft cushions of the couch that seemed to be calling her name. "Kenzi," Bo tried again, before being halted by a raised hand.

Kenzi held her free hand in the air, quickly swallowing the cereal in her mouth so she could speak. "I'm warning you now Bo, if the next words out of your mouth have anything to do about me sleeping, I'll go back upstairs." Her harsh tone told Bo she was serious, but her lack of sleep made her ill prepared to deliver a true Kenzi-style threat. She knew Bo had good intentions, but damn if she wasn't getting on her last nerve. When Bo wasn't trying to bring up Kenzi's sleeping habits, or ways to "improve" them, she was giving Kenzi unintentional looks of worry, concern, and the thing Kenzi hated most: pity. She had survived more shit than most people could even dream of. She was tough, she didn't need anyone's pity, least of all her sister's.

The Russian knew she needed sleep, she wasn't stupid, so she didn't need everyone constantly pointing it out to her, especially when she wanted to drift off so badly but the fear of the nightmares prevented her. The promise of peace always tried to lull her in, and sometimes it succeeded, but that peace never lasted long as she would be thrust into memories she would rather forget altogether. She felt like shit and she was sure she looked like shit too. No amount of stolen Covergirl could save her now.

Bo held up her hands in a gesture of surrender. "I come in peace," she smirked, hoping to ease the tension. Kenzi studied her for a moment, ultimately deciding the other woman would stay true to her word. She shoveled another handful of Honey Berry Crunch into her mouth. Bo took that as a good sign. "How's your shoulder?" she asked.

"Eh," Kenzi said nonchalantly. "It's okay. Slowly getting better. It doesn't hurt much anymore as long as I don't move it around too much." Her words were slurred and her voice was hoarse. Bo frowned, even something as simple as talking seemed to take a lot out of Kenzi. The Russian didn't offer anything else to the conversation, letting silence fill the void. She glanced up from her mid-day snack to see exactly what she was dreading. She groaned, rolling her eyes, "knock it off."

"What?" Bo asked innocently, honestly not knowing what Kenzi was referring to.

Kenzi waved her hand about in the general direction of Bo's face, "that! Your mouth says one thing but your eyes say another. You look at me like I'm a little kid who just found out her dog died. I'm fine Bo, just leave it."

"I…" Bo paused, not really sure of how to respond. She hadn't realized she was that easy to read, but then again this was the one person who knew her even better than she knew herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Whatever," Kenzi mumbled. "Just…" she sighed, rethinking her next words. "Forget it." She didn't even have the strength to argue. She left the opened cereal box on the counter, heading back upstairs to her room before she said something she would regret. She normally had no filter when she spoke, but right now, she honestly couldn't control her words. Her mind was cloudy, her movements slow and sluggish. Her legs shook as she walked up each stair, just barely managing to support her own body weight with the help of the railing and the wall. She collapsed on her bed with a huff, running her hands over her head once slowly, before applying more pressure as she rubbed her scalp faster repeatedly in frustration, growling loudly. Kenzi slid backwards slowly until her back was leaning against the wall. Her muscles ached with every move she made, the uncomfortable sensation reminding her of feeling as if she was coming down with the flu. She hated leaving Bo downstairs like that, but every little thing the succubus did seemed to just irritate the shit out of her lately. She didn't want to hurt Bo, and the odds of that happening increased greatly with every second they were in the same room together. It was best if she just stayed away from Bo until she could figure out how to control herself. Her heavy eyelids threatened to betray her as they drooped over her dry and burning eyes. She knew sitting on her bed was probably a bad idea, but it was so hard to stay away from it with its soft pillows, smooth blankets, and a mattress that molded perfectly to her body. Kenzi shook her head, trying to snap herself out of it. She could feel herself being pulled down, further and further until she had no choice but to give in. Staying awake actually physically hurt, and the mere idea of allowing some of her pain to ease was too promising to avoid any longer.

Flashes of images raced through Kenzi's mind as she shifted uneasily in her bed, sweat soaking her pajamas making the thin material stick to her body. She bolted upright, a scream erupting from her that made her throat sore. She breathed heavily, her white-knuckled hands gripping her blanket with everything she had. Her heart pounded in her chest, feeling as if it would break through her ribs. She stared straight ahead, her eyes unfocused as her mind was seeing other things. Silent tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. She barely registered the sound of her door opening. She turned towards it, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "No," she whispered at the sight of Bo standing in the doorframe. She couldn't do this right now, she just couldn't. She didn't want to talk about it; she never wanted Bo to find out what her nightmares were about. Panic started to rise up in her. "Get out," she told Bo breathily.

"But," Bo started to protest, coming closer to the young woman, wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around her and assure her that everything would be alright.

Bo's approach seemed to freak Kenzi out even more as she shouted, "get out!" The brunette stopped, conflicted over what she should do. "Out!" Kenzi yelled again, her voice breaking.

Bo started at the harshness in Kenzi's tone. She backed out of the room slowly, her glossy eyes glued to her best friend. She bit her lip, wondering if she was doing the right thing or not as she closed the door behind her with a soft click.

The second the door closed Kenzi released an ugly sob she didn't realize she was holding back. Her body shuddered under the force of it. Her hands moved to clutch at her head, fingernails digging into her scalp. She wanted to scream again, but she didn't want Bo coming back in. She couldn't handle Bo's questions and concerned looks while simultaneously trying to deal with the emotions she was feeling. She felt like the weight of everything that happened over the past two weeks was going to crush her. Her exhaustion had weakened her defenses, and only now did she realize how much. She held her hands out in front of her, examining them as they trembled. Her eyes travelled to her wrists. She let out a strangled gasp, seeing metal shackles on them, hearing the chains rattle as she brought them up higher. Kenzi shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut tightly until white dots clouded her vision. She hesitantly opened them, no longer seeing the bonds. Only the almost-healed cuts remained from the metal cuffs. She rubbed her wrists, making sure what she was seeing was real. It was just her imagination, a cruel trick her mind played on her. God, she needed to calm down before she began envisioning herself back in that abandoned warehouse. She couldn't allow herself to get lost in her memories, in hallucinations, not after she had already sent Bo away. Kenzi wasn't sure if she could bring herself out of it on her own. She needed Bo, but she kept pushing her away. She hit her head hard against her headboard, conflicted over, well, everything. She kept reacting in the moment, not fully understanding why she was doing what she was doing. Warm breathe tickled the back of her neck, causing her to go rigid. "I'm home," she said softly, her voice unsteady, "I'm safe." She took a deep breath, repeating her mantra. "I'm home, I'm safe. I'm home, I'm-" her breath caught in her throat when she felt a masculine hand roam down her arm, cringing away from the touch. Her eyes darted around the room; no one was near her. She curled into a tight ball. "I…I'm safe. I'm home. I'm safe." She focused on her words, attempting to block out the world inside her head. Her breathing began to slow down to a normal rate, her heartbeat calming as well.

Kenzi pushed herself up on shaky arms into a seated position on her bed, looking around her room to make sure she was actually alone. She looked over at the alarm clock on her nightstand, surprised at how late it was. Her anxiety attack felt like it had only lasted about fifteen minutes, but in actuality, it had almost been a full hour. She sighed deeply; her grip on reality really was slipping. She just wondered how far she had to fall before she could begin to get back up again.

She stood on weak legs, intent on making another cup of coffee to stave off the fatigue she felt coursing through her body. Her plans instantly changed once she opened her bedroom door, noticing a dark figure slumped up against the wall. She tensed slightly at the unexpected person before dropping to her knees to see if he or she was okay. Now that she was closer, the small amount of light streaming out of her room allowed her to clearly see that it was Bo. The older woman was sitting with her back against the wall, dried trails of tears staining her cheeks. Kenzi listened to her breathing, realizing that the succubus had dozed off. "Oh Bo," she whispered, frowning. Guilt ripped through her. Bo must have sat outside the door after Kenzi had kicked her out of her room, too worried to actually leave her but also trying to respect her space. Bo had slid down the wall, listening to Kenzi through the door, not knowing how to help her best friend. Tears of her own escaped her eyes as the sound of Kenzi's muffled sobs had reached her ears.

Kenzi pursed her lips, trying to push down the sudden lump in her throat. Her eyes momentarily looked up at the ceiling as she tried to maintain her composure before her blue orbs landed back on her sister. She had done nothing but push Bo away lately, when all she wanted to do was help. She hadn't realized until now exactly what her actions were doing to her best friend. Bo had been suffering right along with her this entire time. "I'm sorry Bo," she whispered, hating that she caused the succubus pain. She didn't deserve such a caring and loyal friend. Kenzi settled in next to Bo's sleeping form, scooting in close to her. She leaned her head to rest on Bo's shoulder.


End file.
